Perfectly Blind
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! A case gone wrong puts Reid in hospital again… but this time it may have lasting consequences… SLASH! SEQUEL HOW I'M LIVING NOW is NOW ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody… I know that at least some of you are waiting for an update on my other Criminal Minds Story Las Vegas Blues… but I've to admit that I'm a little stuck right now… I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as my muse helps me write a new one… I promise…

But back to this new story… I wanted to try my hand at something new since Las Vegas Blues is nearing its end anyway… I'm not really sure where this story is going to go and it is more or less a test-run… I'm also toying with the idea to turn it into a slash story (if I do it's probably going to be Reid/Morgan) because I'd like to try my hand on such a story… but I'm not sure yet if it is going to be slash… so I'd really appreciate it if you tell me if you want it to be a slash story… if you like it and want me to continue that is… comments are of course appreciated… oh and something else… this is set after Amplification but before To Hell and Back…

And please remember that English is not my native language…

But now I'll stop my babbling and hope you enjoy reading this first chapter *smile*

.

Summary: A case gone wrong puts Reid in hospital again… but this time it may have lasting consequences… (sorry, not good with summaries) and please read the A/N...

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Perfectly blind**

Chapter 1

* * *

.

Pain… that was the first thing that registered in his tired brain… a dull pain in his head that spread all through his body… slowly he became more and more aware and that was when he noticed the pitch black darkness that surrounded him… and he forced himself to open his eyes… slowly and carefully, afraid that the blinding light would hurt him much more…

But as soon as he had brought himself to open his eyes that was when the panic started… he knew for sure that his eyes were now wide open… but the darkness remained… he could feel his heart speed up… the panic spreading through his body.. he probably would have started trashing around as an outlet for his panic if his limbs didn't feel so damn heavy and if he wasn't so damn tired… his normally quick brain tried to process what the darkness meant while he also grasped for memories of what had happened and why he felt like he had been overrun by a truck… but as hard as he tried the darkness just wouldn't clear…

A pained whimper escaped his sore throat and he blinked his eyes furiously again, willing the darkness away… but it was all useless…

His whimpers grew louder and more frantic and the panic threatened to overcome him… Finally gaining some control over his heavy and hurting limbs he really started trashing around… there were also tears gathering in his unseeing eyes and he felt utterly alone here in the darkness… the darkness he had always been afraid of…

And suddenly there was a different sensation invading his senses… he felt a strong hand on his own… the touch cool and soothing… and surprisingly comforting.

"It's okay Reid, calm down… you're safe…" The voice was deep and familiar…

"Mo'gn…" He rasped helplessly…

.

* * *

.

SSA Derek Morgan was out of his chair as soon as he heard the whimper coming from the bed at which side he had sat for the past three days, keeping watch over the frail figure lying in it…

He couldn't help the relief flooding through him when he saw that the young doctor finally woke up… after three agonizing long days.

He put his own hand on top of Reid's pale one and started to squeeze it gently while his other hand pushed the button to alert the doctor that Reid had finally woken up.

"It's okay Reid, calm down… you're safe…" He said and started to rub Reid's arm in a comforting gesture.

"'at… happ'nd?" Reid forced himself to say and his voice sounded weak and raspy and Morgan could see that it took a lot of effort for the young genius to even say those two incomplete words.

"You're in hospital… and had us all really worried, Pretty Boy…" Morgan said, trying to sound calm and comforting, even though Reid could, even through his haze, hear the concern seeping through.

Spencer turned his head a little to look at Morgan… and that was when the panic, he had forgotten when he'd felt Morgan's hand on his arm, returned full force… because, even though Reid knew his eyes were still wide open there was only darkness…

He tensed again and whimpered, his sore throat hurting… Morgan could feel the young man going frantic again and he questioned: "What's wrong, kid? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

Reid blinked furiously again, hoping against everything he knew, that the darkness would finally lift.

"Mo'gn… can't see…" Reid rasped, his breath quickening with every word he spoke… he also felt Morgan's hand that was still resting on his arm, tense for a second before Derek got a grip on his emotions and resumed the soothing rubbing motion…

"Calm down Reid, it's okay… the doctor will be here shortly and he'll help you… but you need to lie still and stay calm… you're hurt pretty badly and need your rest…"

Morgan could easily see that his younger friend was afraid and he honestly couldn't blame him… he had after all been told that there might be lasting consequences due to the injuries Reid had sustained… but to hear the frightened whisper with which he had told Morgan that he couldn't see tore on Derek's heart.

And it took all of Morgan's willpower to keep his calm to not frighten Reid even more.

.

Derek was almost relieved when the door to Reid's room opened and Dr. Steinberg, an experienced doctor in his late forties with graying hair, burst into the room followed by two nurses.

"Ah Dr. Reid… I see, you're finally awake…" The doctor said with a small smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown when Reid only turned his head towards Dr. Steinberger's voice but his eyes remained unfocused.

Morgan, who could guess what the doctor was about to ask, informed him: "Reid says he can't see…"

Dr. Steinberg's frown deepened while he stepped closer to the bed, Reid was lying in and was looking more like a frightened child than an experienced FBI Agent.

"I see…" Steinberg murmured, quickly looking Reid over before his gaze turned to Morgan.

"Agent Morgan, I must ask you to step out of the room while I examine Dr. Reid."

Derek nodded, even though he didn't like it too much but he also knew that Dr. Steinberg was only doing his job and he wanted Reid to get better as soon as possible.

He was about to step away from the bed when he suddenly felt Reid's bony hand reach blindly for his… the young man was obviously afraid to be left alone with a man he didn't know.

"Don't go…" Reid rasped, panic filling his voice.

Morgan looked at Dr. Steinberg again, who had a stern look on his face and shook his head.

Derek sighed and squeezed Reid's hand.

"I'll be back before you know it, kid… I'll just let the doctor do his job and then I'll be back… and I'll be only outside the door if you need me, okay?"

His deep voice was soft and comforting because he didn't like that one bit more than Reid did.

But the young genius also knew that if he agreed and let the doctor examine him, Morgan would be back sooner.

So Reid nodded a little.

"'kay…" He whispered and Morgan squeezed Reid's hands again.

"See you in a minute, kid." He assured again and then quickly left the room after one last glance towards the bed where Reid tried to answer a question Dr. Steinberg had asked him.

.

Once outside, Morgan stared at the closed door to Reid's room for a minute before he ran a hand over his face warily, trying to get a grip on his emotions… and since that didn't really help to calm him down, he started pacing the hallway in front of Reid's room, willing the door to Spencer's room to open and Dr. Steinberg to come out of it, preferable with some good news.

And suddenly another thought occurred to Morgan… he needed to call his team to tell them that Reid had woken up.

He quickly pulled out his cell and stepped into a waiting room where a nurse had told him that it was allowed to use mobile phones…

Morgan quickly dialed Hotch's number and while he waited for Hotch to pick up, his thoughts wandered back to that case three days ago… the case that had once again put Reid in hospital...

.

* * *

to be continued… if anyone is interested…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow… I'm totally overwhelmed by the positive and numerous feedback I've gotten. Thank you so much everybody *dances happily* Even though I'm not really sure who of you wants this to be Morgan/Reid or just friendship between the two *sheepish smile* Some told me directly… others not so… so I'm still a little insecure.

But I think I'll stop babbling and hope you enjoy the new chapter as well *smiles* And I hope you'll leave me comments too *smiles*

Thank you to **Serenityhimesheppard, WarpedWonderland, Omg, pippy93, Valitiel93, OTHlover04, Zyon-San, KASEY64, jimmy-barnes-13, ReadingYourThoughts, ar-poe, DaTwistedSistas, kalak, Paineverlasting and alphawolf0226** for all your kind words *smiles* I really appreciate them…

.

And special thanks to:

**slery** (for offering to help me with questions I might have about blindness *hugs* I'll write you a personal message as soon as will allow me to do so) and

**CMAli** (for offering to beta read for me *smile* I've never worked with a beta before so I need some time to think if I want to burden other people with having to proofread my stuff *shy smile* And as I said, I'll write you a message as soon as I can do so on again)

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

**(Flashback: ****3 days ago)**

Until that day the case had been pretty easy and straightforward. And Morgan had to admit that this worried him a little… their cases were never that easy… and Derek just had a bad feeling growing inside his stomach that something was going to happen soon… something that probably wouldn't end well.

Morgan, Reid and the rest of the team had been called to a small town near Washington that had a serial killer on his hands, or at least the local police had feared that this was the case and the BAU team had confirmed it pretty quickly.

There had been nine victims so far… all young women between 20 and 30 years… it hadn't taken the team long to identify their UnSub as someone named Richard Keller, who was killing woman that resembled his older sister. She had always tormented and humiliated him when they had been kids and had moved back to town recently to care for their ill mother… and the torment of Richard had started again, making him snap and sending him on a killing spree…

Right now Morgan, Reid and two local police officers were on their way to Richard Keller's house to arrest him, while Hotch, Rossi and the rest of the team were on their way to Richard's sisters house, in case he would go there to finally murder the right woman.

Morgan's hand tightened around the steering wheel and a quick glance at Reid, who sat in the passenger's seat told him that his companion was lost in thoughts too, probably thinking along the same lines than Morgan did.

Reid's lips were pressed together in a tight line and he fidgeted nervously with one hand, while the other ran over his FBI-vest nervously.

The young genius had obviously felt Morgan's eyes on him because he nervously tucked a strand of his brown hair behind his year, biting on his lower lip for a second.

_//And he looks adorable when he does that…//_ The thought was totally unexpected for Morgan and the profiler couldn't really explain where it had come from… in a situation like that none the less…

But lately those highly confusing thoughts had become more frequent… in random situations; no matter if it was during paper work or during a stakeout… or whenever else he and Reid spend a long amount of time close together.

_//Get a grip Derek…//_ Morgan growled at himself and tried to push that thought down. The effort was easier by Reid finally turning his head and asking: "Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?"

Morgan chuckled a little, despite the situation because Reid had indeed been voicing what he was thinking.

"No, definitely not, kid… but our cases can not all be that complicated… and don't forget: Richard Keller has killed nine women after all. So he is dangerous and arresting him will be difficult enough." He assured, trying to ease his own bad feelings as well as Reid's.

Spencer nodded a little and turned his head outside the window again.

"We're here." He informed because they had arrived at Richard Keller's address.

Morgan slowed his car down and was out of it a short time later; Reid closed the other door and looked at Morgan and the two local police officers to talk about how they would go about this.

A short glance over the site told the FBI-Agents that Keller's car was missing.

Morgan nodded to one of the policemen, who walked over to the door and knocked. The door didn't open and the man knocked again, while Morgan glanced into the window at the left side of the door to find out if Keller was home.

The house was dark and even the "FBI- we need to talk to you." went unanswered.

Morgan finally had enough and kicked the door down and then everything had happened so fast that Derek couldn't really recall all the details.

They were searching the first floor of the house and cleared it, so Morgan, with Reid backing him up crept up the stairs to clear the second floor.

And Morgan was sure that Reid was close behind him the entire time, but suddenly the dark skinned man saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and heard Reid's panicked squeal…

Derek whirled around and his blood ran cold when he saw Reid wrestling with a man that outweighed him about at least 20 pounds and didn't stand a chance.

Morgan readied his gun.

"Keller! Stop that…" He yelled, trying to stay calm which was always a hard task with Reid in danger.

A second later Morgan wished he hadn't said a single word because Keller didn't seem to have noticed him yet and was startled by his yell and stumbled backwards… straight through a huge glass window… dragging Reid with him… and the last thing Morgan heard before he sprinted down the stairs and out of the house was Spencer's panicked "Morgan!"…

Even while he was already running he could hear the sickening thump of a body colliding hard with solid ground…

Seconds later he was already out of the house looking for Spencer… first his eyes came to rest on Richard Keller… the man was unconscious…or maybe dead… not that Morgan did particularly care.

His attention was solely focused on Reid, who was lying on his back a little distance between him and Keller's form.

Morgan crouched down beside Reid… the young man didn't move and a small path of blood was trickling out of his half opened mouth and Derek was almost afraid to touch Spencer… afraid that he wouldn't find a pulse or any other prove of life.

While he reached with a shaking hand for a pulse, he hollered towards the approaching policemen: "Call an ambulance and tell them to get here as soon as possible…"

His fingers came to rest on Reid's delicate neck and Morgan was more than a little relieved to find a pulse… even though it was a weak one.

"Hang on, Pretty boy…"

**(End of Flashback)**

**.  
**

The rest really was a blur to Morgan and he had no idea how he had really gotten to the hospital, couldn't really recall what the doctor had told him… the only solid memory he had again was sitting beside Reid's bed after the team had left, returning to their hotel for the night… watching over his friend, praying that he'd pull through.

Morgan again ran a wary hand over his face, listening to the beeping of his phone, waiting for Hotch to pick up.

"Morgan?" Hotch's concerned voice broke the constant beeping after another ring.

"Hey Hotch." Derek greeted a little startled, not having expected to hear Hotchner's voice this abrupt.

"Is everything okay with Reid?" was Aaron's next question because he had of course guessed why Morgan was calling.

Derek allowed a small smile tug on his lips.

"Yeah… He finally woke up." He informed, relief evident in his voice and he could clearly hear Hotch's equally relieved breath and even JJ squealing in the background.

Another smile tugged on his lips when he imagined the petite blonde jumping with joy, probably running off right now to call Garcia and tell her the good news.

"We'll be there in ten." Hotch said and was about to hang up when Morgan stopped him with a sharp: "There's more."

"I'm listening." Hotchner said after a second and Morgan guessed that he'd turned off the loudspeaker on his phone so that only he could hear what Morgan had to say.

"Hotch… Reid says he can't see…" Saying those words didn't feel right to Morgan… "blind" and "Reid" didn't belong in one sentence… and Morgan didn't want to imagine what this would do to Reid, innocent and curious about everything the world could offer.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end. Obviously Hotch also needed a moment to grasp that fact.

"Is it temporary or irrevocable?" was all he questioned carefully.

"I don't know. The doc's with him right now… and I really should go back too. I promised him that I'd be back as soon as Dr. Steinberg is finished."

Morgan glanced towards Reid's room… the door was still closed so it seemed that the doctor was not finished examining Reid.

"Okay. Then go back and keep him calm. I'll tell the others not to overwhelm him when we get to the hospital." Hotch answered.

"I'm sure the kid will appreciate it…" Morgan said with a slight smile.

"Bye Hotch, see you soon."

Without waiting for a reply from his boss, Morgan hung up and slowly walked back towards Reid's room.

Obviously not a second too soon because when he was about to sit down in a hard plastic chair, he heard a squeal that was without doubt Spencer's… Morgan would recognize Reid's voice everywhere and he was on his feet again a second later, hesitating for a second since Dr. Steinberg had told him that he should wait.

But then there was another squeal and then "Mo'gn… help…"

.

* * *

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here comes a new chapter *smiles* I hope you will like it *crosses fingers* I'm still amazed by all those awesome reviews you have written and I can't thank you enough for your support…and well, for your information, I have decided to turn this into a Morgan/Reid slash story so I hope that's okay with all of you *shy smile* And I hope the characters are not too much out of character… And now have fun reading and I hope I'll have another chapter ready by the weekend before I'm going on vacation… *smiles*

Oh, just in case I didn't say it before: Something in _italic_ and //….// is _//thoughts//_

Special thanks to **ReadingYourThoughts, Valitiel, CMAli, Jersey07, njferrell, KASEY64, KimOfDrac, jimmy-barnes-13, peanutmeg, martina, DaTwistedSistas, MoonMon, Serenityhimesheppard, Yue-Ryo and Sara** for your kind words... I really appreciate them *smile*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money...

.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

.

"Mo'gn… help…" That was, what finally did it for Morgan and he really didn't need more encouragement.

Without hesitating any further he burst into Spencer's room, no matter what the doctor had said before… and he immediately stopped in his tracks after yanking open the door.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Morgan would've laughed at the picture that greeted him in Reid's hospital room.

Dr. Steinberg was just helped to his feet by the nurse and was rubbing his sore backside, making it obvious that he had landed on the ground rather uncomfortable.

But then Derek's eyes darted to Spencer. The younger man was half lying on his side, his left arm tucked to his chest rather protectively and his eyes were wide with fear. The lithe form was shaking with fear.

With a few quick strides Morgan was at Spencer's side, cradling the young man to his chest carefully, running a hand through Reid's hair in a soothing motion without thinking too much about it.

"Shh… it's okay, Pretty Boy, I'm here… I've got you… nobody is going to hurt you." He whispered, even though he wasn't really sure what had happened before, but whatever it was, it had scared Spencer and Morgan wanted the younger to feel better.

He was a little surprised when Reid didn't pull away from him but instead cuddled closer to him, burying his head against Morgan's broad chest.

Derek tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that had showed up as soon as he had started holding Spencer this close.

This was neither the time nor the place to explore those newly developing feelings he seemed to get for Spencer.

So he continued to just stroke Reid's hair soothingly while glaring at Dr. Steinberg.

"What happened?" He barked, looking at the doctor angrily because the man had scared his Spencer.

_//Woah, wait… he's not _"my"_ Spencer… he's just Spencer, a really good friend.//_ The thought again was sudden and not too welcome right at the moment and Derek forced himself to focus on Dr. Steinberg.

The man looked a little confused at what exactly had happened before and he shrugged a little helplessly.

"We only tried to give him a shot to help with a developing infection and as soon as I touched his arm with the needle, he freaked."

Derek cradled Spencer closer to his chest protectively but still mindful of the other men's injuries, which were surprisingly light considering that Spencer had fallen out of a window on the second floor…

Most of Reid's injuries were mostly bruises, except for his broken ribs and a sprained left ankle and a severe concussion… their UnSub had not been so lucky and had died instantly.

Well of course there was still the problem with Spencer's eyes but all in all the young genius had been pretty lucky.

Being pulled back to the present by a whimper from Spencer, Derek of course had long realized why Spencer had freaked… he had been alone in a room with a man he didn't know and didn't trust without any chance to escape because of his blindness.

Morgan had no doubt that this had brought up vivid memories of Tobias Hankel in Spencer's mind and so he had lashed out at the doctor.

"Can't you give him the medication in the form of a pill or something? I told you that Spencer doesn't react well to needles." Derek said harshly before returning his full attention to Reid, who was sobbing quietly, his not so bruised hand clutching Derek's shirt tightly.

Morgan could easily see that this position for Reid and made his injuries hurt all the more.

"Shh… pretty boy, it's okay… The doc's not going to hurt you. He only wants to help you getting better." He whispered while gently lowering Spencer back onto the bed, but he also made sure that he never once lost contact with Spencer, always touching him in some way to soothe the distraught young man and to let Reid know that he was still there with him and that there was nothing to fear for Spencer.

.

Once he had the young genius lying in a position that was the most comfortable for him, he looked at the doctor again.

Dr. Steinberg gazed almost apologetically at Morgan and he handed the BAU-Agent a glass of water that he had let a nurse fetch for them with Reid's medication in it.

"This is against the infection… maybe he'll take it better from you than from me." He informed.

Morgan only nodded, took the glass and gently lowered it to Spencer's dry lips with one hand and supported the younger man's head with the other.

"Drink that kid, it'll help you get well soon."

Derek was relieved, when Spencer drank the medicine without question and then settled back against the pillows, finally able to calm down now that he knew Morgan was there with him… Derek would protect him… as long as the older man was by his side, Reid knew he'd be able to face everything.

It didn't even surprise him that much anymore that he thought of Morgan as Derek, a person he could trust, a person he could rely on… a person he had come to love as much more than just a friend… not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

And right now Spencer was just glad that Morgan was with him, so he could relax, knowing that Derek would take care of everything.

He reached blindly for Morgan's hand again, the need to touch him, to assure himself that Morgan was really there with him, becoming too great to hold back.

Derek didn't hesitate and gently took Spencer's hand in his own, his thumb caressing the back of Spencer's hand in a soothing gesture.

Reid gave Morgan a small smile in return… or at least he smiled into the direction where he had determined Morgan should be by the way he was holding his hand.

Then he questioned softly: "So, what's the verdict?"

.

With every minute he was awake it became easier to talk, even though his throat still hurt with every word.

But Reid was also awake enough to know that a sore throat was probably the least of his worries and he fearfully waited for Dr. Steinberg's diagnosis.

The older man cleared his throat and started: "First of all, I'm sorry that I scared you… that surely wasn't my intention."

Derek only snorted but didn't say anything when Spencer squeezed his hand with the intention of soothing his friend's anger.

"'s okay, doc… can happen to anybody…" Reid said dismissively, knowing that Dr. Steinberg was honest and really regretted what he'd done.

Steinberg nodded, even though Spencer couldn't see it, before he started to finally tell Reid about his injuries.

"Well… your injuries seem to be healing pretty well, even though you will need to rest for a few weeks, without as little stress or hard work as possible, so that your broken ribs can heal properly. Your ankle will take at least two months before we can remove the cast…" Dr. Steinberg stopped and looked at Derek, not sure how to go on.

Morgan didn't really like the expression on the older man's face and he squeezed Reid's hand, his thumb still caressing the back of Reid's hand, mesmerized by the soft skin he could feel there.

Spencer had listened to the doctor quietly… he had to admit that he had gotten off pretty lightly for a fall out of a second floor window. And even though he really hurt all over, the greatest pain was caused by his ankle and his ribs.

But, now that he finally could think straight again, he had also of course noticed that Dr. Steinberg had neglected to tell him what was wrong with his eyes.

So he questioned softly, not sure if he really wanted an answer but needing to know all the same: "And what about my eyes?"

There it was… the most important question since Spencer had woken up and couldn't see… the thought that the darkness was permanent scared the young genius immensely… but if that was the case, he wanted to know as soon as possible so he could start to come to terms with his blindness and not harbor false hopes.

Derek instinctively put his other hand on top of Reid's head, stroking the brown curls in support but also to ease his own worry and anxiousness.

.

Dr. Steinberg sighed and avoided looking directly at Morgan because he had of course already noticed how protective the BAU-Agent was of his younger colleague.

"Well…I need to run a few more tests to be able to tell you if the blindness is only temporary or not…" He answered honestly because he wasn't entirely sure what was causing the blindness in the first place.

Spencer nodded, his free hand toying with the blanked draped around his lithe form, the other hand clutching Morgan's so tightly that even Derek yelped in pain but he didn't pull away because he knew Spencer needed his support right now.

"How long does Reid have to stay here?" Morgan questioned, wanting to distract Spencer, whose overactive brain was probably running through all the possibilities as to what could cause his blindness and what the chances for regaining his full eyesight were with every single possibility.

Morgan didn't want Spencer to freak out and worry too much without reason to… and he hoped that the prospect to get out of the hospital soon would stop the younger man from worrying.

Reid's tight grip on Morgan's hand indeed loosened a little as some of the tension left the thin body.

Spencer turned his head towards Dr. Steinberg's voice again, his face turning hopeful.

"Well, as I said, we need to run several tests the coming five days to determine the cause of your blindness. And we also want to watch your other injuries for the next days, Dr. Reid… so you'll be our guest about a week and after that we can talk about your release… but only if you have someone to take care of you 24/7… if you don't have someone to do this for you until you've learned to take care of yourself without your eyesight, you will have to stay here for a little while longer until we find a suitable solution." Dr. Steinberg knew that there was no use in walking circles around the truth…

Reid paled even more at the prospect of having to stay in the hospital with strangers he didn't trust taking care of him. He was about to protest vehemently, telling Dr. Steinberg that he could very well take care of himself and had done so since he was twelve years old, when Morgan stopped his rant before it had even started.

"As soon as Spencer's fit to leave, he'll stay with me… I will and can take care of him."

Reid's head snapped towards Morgan's voice, even though a stab of pain was the reward for this sudden movement.

.

"What?" He questioned dumbfounded and definitely not sure what to think of that suggestion… sure, it beat staying in the hospital by a mile but Reid worried what the outcome would be if he stayed with Morgan 24 hours a day… the other was bound to find out about his true feelings if he did.

Derek only squeezed Spencer's hand slightly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about this, Re… Spencer… the only thing you need to worry about right now is getting better… Me, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia will take care of the rest…" Morgan interrupted and added in his thoughts _//Especially me, pretty boy… I'll do everything to make you as comfortable as possible…//_

His words had effectively stopped another rant from Reid… Spencer also didn't really know what to make of the fact that Derek had called him pretty in front of a total stranger… this was new even though Derek often called him pretty boy it was mostly in the bureau or when the two were alone...

And Spencer could feel a slight blush creep to his cheeks when he thought about what this could mean.

Dr, Steinberg looked back and forth between the two men a little confused because he could see the affection for the younger man in Morgan's eyes and it seemed to go way beyond the normal relationship of two co-workers… but Steinberg figured that this was none of his business and that the two needed to work this out between themselves.

He was just glad that his young patient would have people who'd take care of him, no matter what the test results might show.

He patted Reid's not so bruised leg for a moment,

"I'll let you rest now, Dr. Reid… we can talk about the upcoming tests tomorrow… and if you're hungry just call for a nurse…" He informed, earning a weak nod in response.

"How long will it take until we'll know something definite about my eyesight?" Reid then wanted to know.

"Not before the end of the week, I'm afraid." Dr. Steinberg admitted.

.

Morgan felt Reid tense again and he could easily see that the younger man was barely holding it together and he only was able to bottle up his emotions because Dr. Steinberg was still in the room.

But Derek also knew that Reid needed to let go to come to terms with what was happening to him.

So he looked at the doctor with a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you doc… we're good for now and will call if we need anything… but I'm sure your other patients are waiting for you too… and as you said, Spencer needs his rest…"

Dr. Steinberg knew a dismissal when he heard one and he only nodded, petting Reid's leg another time.

"I'll let you rest now, Dr. Reid. Call if you need anything."

"Sure will, Doc." Morgan replied and watched the doctor finally leave the room.

"He's gone now, pretty boy." Morgan informed softly and squeezed Spencer's hand slightly.

His words were like a signal because suddenly tears flooded Reid's eyes and sobs he had held back before, wracked the thin body violently and before Derek knew what was happening, Spencer had thrown himself in Derek's arms, no matter how much this had to hurt with his injuries.

Derek only hesitated for a second, before pulling Spencer gently into his arms, so that the young genius was as comfortable as possible.

Spencer sobbed against Morgan's chest, clinging to the older man like he was his security blanket.

Morgan held on tightly and rubbed Spencer's back in a soothing motion.

"It's alright pretty boy… let it all out… it's okay… I'm here for you…" Morgan whispered, gently brushing away from Spencer's cheek, letting him cry…

_//I'll always be here for you…//_

_.

* * *

.  
_

to be continued… no cliffie this time, I hope that's okay *smiles* Reviews would be awesome *shy smile*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everybody… I'm back from my five-day vacation and I come bearing a new chapter… so I just hope you like it since I'm not too sure if it's any good or not *crosses fingers hopefully* Comments, as always would be more than appreciated *smiles*

And again thank you for all that awesome support I have had for the last chapter *smiles happily*

.

Thank you to **Serenityhimesheppard, catz22, Valitiel, CMAli, ReadingYourThougts, Yue-Ryo, DarkHyde, twiinklestar, DaTwistedSistas, MeowChan16, njferrell, slery, SweetStrawberryShortCake, jimmy-barnes-13, Moonlitorian and George2Bob1** for your kind reviews *smiles* All your support means a lot to me *hugs*

.

**DaTwistedSistas:** Thanks for your honest words *smiles* I appreciate your suggestion about this but I fear this is just my style of writing and it's a little hard to break this habit and I'm not good at writing the scene from different point of views… I just hope you will still follow the story *hopeful smile*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

.  
**

None of the two had an idea how much time had passed since Dr. Steinberg had left them alone. Reid was still sobbing quietly against Derek's chest, seeking comfort in the other man's embrace.

Morgan didn't really mind it and pulled his chair a little closer to the bed so that Reid could feel that he was still there with him and that he was as comfortable as possible.

For a while the only sounds breaking the silence were Spencer's heartbreaking sobs and sometimes Morgan's soothing 'it's going to be okay's'.

If asked Derek wouldn't be able to tell how long it had taken before Spencer's sobs turned to whimpers and the young genius finally got his feelings back under control at least for now.

When Reid trusted his voice again, he turned his face towards Morgan, nuzzling his cheek even more against Derek's strong chest and against the hand that was stroking his arm, giving him comfort.

"Thank you, Morgan." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly so that he could at least pretend that everything would be alright when he opened them again later.

Morgan squeezed Reid's arm again.

"There's nothing you need to thank me fore, Pretty Boy, it's my fault that you're in the damn hospital after all." He replied, his voice full of regret and he finally couldn't hold back the guilt anymore that he felt, ever since he'd seen Reid falling out of that window three days ago.

After all Morgan felt that this whole mess was his fault, that he had put Reid in the hospital because he had not handled the situation right.

Reid's left eyebrow shot up along with his eyes and confusion colored his face.

"What?" The young genius questioned, the worry about his eyesight forgotten for the moment when he became aware of the self-loathing in Morgan's voice.

Derek stiffened and Spencer could feel it clearly, since Morgan's hand had also tightened around Spencer's.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Reid questioned dumbfounded for once.

Morgan ran a hand over his face, for a fleeting moment glad that Reid couldn't see him right now, because the last thing Spencer needed right now, was to worry about Derek too.

And you didn't need a profiler to see the worry and guilt in Morgan's face and Derek knew that.

Reid would easily be able to tell what Morgan was feeling if he could see his face right now.

Like this Morgan hoped that Spencer wouldn't be able to tell how much guilt he carried.

For a moment Morgan regretted that he had said anything at all and he contemplated to tell Reid to forget it but he also knew that Spencer wouldn't be able to let it go… and Morgan also knew that he needed to apologize to Spencer so that he would be able to let go of the guilt and he could only hope that Reid would forgive him when he remembered what had really happened.

.

So Morgan took a deep breath and separated from Spencer a little because he couldn't tell the younger man if he was this close.

He also waited until Spencer was settled back on the bed, looking as comfortable as possible.

The look on Reid's face made it obvious to Derek that Spencer still had no idea what he wanted to say.

Sure, Reid's memories about the actual incident were probably hazy and incomplete at best, caused by the fall and the concussion but Morgan knew that it was probably only a matter of time until Reid's eidetic memory would catch up on it.

And Derek hoped that Spencer would forgive him more easily. If he told him himself what had happened.

So the BAU-Agent squeezed his friend's hand again to give himself strength before he started talking.

"If I had handled the situation differently you wouldn't be in hospital right now."

Spencer still didn't understand what exactly Derek was talking about… his memories were indeed hazy but his gut told him that this situation was not Morgan's fault… and as a profiler Spencer had learned to trust his gut.

_//Morgan would never do anything to hurt me…__//_ was the only thought that ran through his mind, his blindness forgotten for the moment because right now Morgan was more important. And Spencer would never allow the man he had deep feelings for, to carry guilt over something that was not his fault.

"Morgan… Derek… this is not your fault. Sure, I have no clear picture of what had happened but how could you have known that Keller would attack a federal agent or drag me through the window with him? How could you even have known that he was still in the house?"

"I should have known."

Reid gave a dry laugh that hurt his throat but he ignored the pain for now.

"Well… unless you did turn psychic and haven't told me about it yet, there's no way for you to have known…"

"But… I should have handled the situation differently." Derek started, but stopped immediately when Spencer held up his free hand, the memories slowly coming back… he remembered Derek's petrified yell when Keller had been fighting with him… he could clearly hear the fear and panic in his friend's voice when he had fallen out of the window.

But he still had no clue why Derek would harbor any feelings of guilt about that… it had been an unfortunate incident that could happen if you chose to become an FBI-Agent.

"You couldn't have done it differently, Derek… you only wanted to protect me. And that's all that matters to me… that's what's important to me… and how can I be mad at you when all you did was done to save me?" Spencer's voice was warm and full of affection and he accentuated his words by squeezing Derek's hand gently.

Morgan's heart did a funny jump when Reid said those words and warmth spread through his whole body, the guilt that had made him miserable for the last days slowly faded away, now that he knew Spencer didn't blame him for what had happened.

And even though he still felt responsible and prayed that Reid would regain his eyesight, he knew that he could work through this as long as Spencer didn't hate him.

_//And I'll do everything I can to make him feel as comfortable as possible, no matter what it takes.//_

"Thank you, Pretty Boy." Derek said gently and out of an impulse ran a hand through Spencer's unruly hair.

"Not for this…" Spencer whispered tiredly, his injuries and fears catching up with him, now that he wasn't so worried about Derek's well-being anymore.

The conversation had exhausted the young genius physically and emotionally.

Derek had realized that too because he petted Reid's hair gently and told him: "Get some rest, kid. I'll tell the other that they better come and see you tomorrow."

Spencer was a little more awake the second Morgan informed him that the others were on their way to see him.

.

"They're coming here?" He questioned with a hopeful smile and Derek was amazed and sad at the same time that even after all those years and after everything they had been through together, Reid sometimes still doubted how important he was to the team.

Reid sometimes needed someone to tell him this and Morgan was more than willing to be this person, to tell Spencer how important he was to them…

_//How important he is to me…__//_ The thought popped up before Morgan could stop it but slowly Derek started to come to terms with his growing feelings for the young genius.

"Of course they're coming, Pretty Boy, they were all sick with worry those past days." He answered with a small smile even though Spencer couldn't see it.

"But you need your rest and I'll tell them that it's better if they come back tomorrow after you've had a proper night's sleep."

And if Morgan was hones there was another reason for him to send the others away, even though it was a bit hard to admit that to himself, let alone out loud… he wanted to keep Reid to himself for a while longer before the others, especially JJ and Garcia would demand a lot of Reid's attention and would start to mother him, pushing Morgan to the background, but Morgan enjoyed taking care of Reid, enjoyed the trust he saw in the younger man's face when he touched him.

Morgan just wanted Reid all to himself, to cuddle him, to take care of him, to protect him…

_//God Derek, you're starting to become pathetic… now you're even jealous of your own team…//_ Morgan thought, still not entirely sure what to make of those new, confusing feelings for the young genius.

_//I can't be falling for him…__//_ Derek scolded himself because that was the last thing Spencer needed right now… and since Derek was sure that there was no way Spencer would return his feelings, things could get awkward pretty quickly if Morgan was really developing feelings for Spencer… and was not only feeling like this because of the guilt he felt.

His attention wandered from his own thoughts back to Reid, who right now pouted adorably, at least that was how Morgan had come to think of the patented Reid pout.

"No, please let them come… they'll distract me from the doctor's words."

The now sad look on Reid's face and especially in his unseeing eye broke Derek's heart and he gave in without thinking twice.

"Okay, but not too long. You need your rest." He grumbled and was rewarded with an amused smile that let butterflies loose in his stomach.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you're jealous and want to keep me all to yourself." Reid teased, not having an idea how close to the truth he had come with his joke.

And all Derek could think was _//Busted//_.

But Morgan recovered quickly. And if the situation had been different and the person had been anybody else, he would have started a flirt and would have answered with a "would it be so bad if I was?"

But that was the last thing Spencer needed right now.

.

He sobered quickly and answered honestly, well half-honestly, since he was indeed a little jealous: "I wouldn't exactly call it jealous. I just want you to get better as soon as possible and you need your rest to achieve that."

He was also glad that Reid seemed to feel at least a little better because of the light-hearted banter between them and Morgan knew that it would help the most if he treated Reid like normal.

Reid only nodded in understanding and squeezed Derek's hand again gratefully.

"I know… and I'm really grateful for all you've been doing for me. But Morgan, you need your rest too since I assume you have spent most of the last days here. I think you should go home and get some rest yourself." Spencer suggested even though the thought that Derek would leave him alone in the hospital was terrifying him. But Morgan's well-being was important to him… very important so he could live with a few nightmares for Morgan's benefit.

"Are you kicking me out?" Morgan questioned, not sure if he should feel rejected or not.

Reid carefully shook his head so that he didn't cause himself pain.

"No, of course not… but I don't want to keep you from getting the rest you need." He said hurriedly.

And he looked so adorable to Morgan that he just couldn't resist the urge that had been building inside him, any longer and carefully pulled Reid into a hug. He was touched by Spencer's concern for his well-being when it was the younger man who was lying in the hospital, faced with the possibility of losing his eyesight.

"Don't worry about me, Pretty Boy. I can deal with a few nights sleeping in a plastic chair if this means you'll feel better." The words left Derek's mouth before he really thought about it.

Spencer's heart skipped a beat when Derek hugged him… and even though his ribs protested he returned the embrace awkwardly. But he was stunned after Morgan had said those words… and for once he had no idea what to reply to that and he really needed to stop the thoughts that ran through his head because of those words Morgan had said. He should really not over-interpret them… Derek was probably just happy that Reid had finally woken up.

The two men were still locked in that half-lying and a little awkward looking embrace, when the door to the room opened and an amused voice washed over them: "So… I come down here the whole way from New Orleans because I've been told you've been in an accident and need the support and company and find that you already have good company and that I'm not really needed."

Derek and Spencer separated quickly, startled by the newcomer and in his haste to separate from Reid, Morgan had nearly fallen off his chair.

But Reid didn't even notice that because he had his head already turned into the direction of the door and even though he couldn't see who was standing there, he had instantly recognized the voice…

"Ethan!"

.

* * *

.

to be continued...

So, how did you like the new chapter? I hope it's okay *hopeful smile*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here comes the new chapter *claps* And at least another two are nearly ready in handwritten form… I'm really delighted that I'm able to write so much of this story right now… *smiles*

Your reviews are encouraging me so much that my muse is really helpful *g*

And I hope you all have fun reading this new chapter and reviews are, as always, most appreciated *shy and hopeful smile*

.

Thank you **to ReadingYourThoughts, finlaure, LoveforPenandDerek, catz22, rinswan, Valitiel, George2Bob1, 68luvcarter, Yue-Ryo, CMAli, martina, DaTwistedSistas, music-is-luv, MoonMon, Dressageiswin and slery** for all your brilliant reviews *handing over self-baked cookies as a thank you*

.

**DaTwistedSistas:** Glad you are still going to read my story *claps happily* and I'll try my best to keep the switches to a minimum but I'm not sure if I'll succeed o.O I hope you still enjoy the new chapter *smiles*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.

"Ethan!"

The newcomer, Spencer's friend Ethan from New Orleans, grinned and stepped into the room.

"Hey there, Spencer." He said, sounding cheerful at first but then he quickly turned serious again.

He asked with concern: "How do you feel Spencer? And what the hell happened to you this time?"

Ethan walked over to the bed and petted Reid's arm. Morgan's eyes narrowed at that and another wave of jealousy washed through him.

_//Stop that immediately, Derek… you have no right to be jealous. Spencer's just a good friend…//_ Morgan tried to convince himself but this little voice in his head who tried to tell him those things became quieter and quieter with every passing second.

Morgan didn't like the way Reid smiled at Ethan… it was a way too happy smile for him to direct at somebody he had last seen months ago. And now Morgan really had to accept that he was indeed jealous.

"I'm mostly fine. A little bruising, a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle… not the worst outcome for a fall out of a second floor window. Oh and my eyesight might be permanently gone…" The light, almost dismissive tone of Reid's voice worried Morgan, as did the sudden mood changes of the young genius in the last minutes.

Ethan seemed to share Morgan's thoughts because his eyes widened in shock and the lines of worry on his forehead deepened.

"Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry… can I do something for you?" He questioned, concern evident in his voice, taking Reid's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly.

Morgan crossed his arms in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed even more.

If Spencer had been able to see Morgan right now, he would be able to tell Ethan that he had done something to piss Morgan off and that he should be more careful or he'd feel Derek's anger… but so Ethan remained oblivious to it, his attention focused on Reid.

.

The young genius couldn't even answer Ethan's question because Derek thought it was time for him to get back into the conversation, not too happy that Ethan had stolen Spencer's attention away from him.

"I think the better question is: How did you find out about the accident?" His voice was suspicious and Reid wondered why Morgan seemed to mistrust Ethan so much…

Spencer had told Morgan all about Ethan and so Derek should know that he was an old friend of Spencer, one of the few friends Reid had had before his time at the BAU.

So Reid could really not understand Morgan's hostile attitude towards it, even though he had to admit that he also wondered how Ethan had gotten word of his accident.

The other man just shrugged.

"A Penelope Garcia called me… she found my name on the list of people to contact if something happened to you… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come sooner… but as a nurse kindly informed me that my timing is just right." He replied.

And even though Ethan's explanation made perfect sense, it did nothing to comfort Morgan because a few unwanted questions popped up in his thoughts.

Why was Ethan on Reid's 'to contact in case of an emergency' – list? And why did Garcia contact him in the first place?

_//He is not a part of Spencer's family. The team is Reid's family.__ I am Spencer's family…// _The thought was sudden but powerful and Morgan clenched his hands into fists, especially when he saw Ethan still holding Reid's hand… In Morgan's opinion Ethan had no business comforting Reid… that was Derek's job.

_//Back off Ethan… Reid's mine!//_ And that was when organ really realized that he was falling for Reid… and falling fast… that, in fact, he had started falling for the young genius quite a while ago and that it had happened so gradually that Morgan hadn't even noticed it…

Only Ethan's closeness to Reid had driven it home… had brought out Morgan's jealous and possessive nature.

The realization startled Morgan so much that he needed to get out of the room, to get away from Spencer and Ethan to sort out his own thoughts and feelings.

"Umm… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

With that, Morgan nearly leapt out of his chair and fled from the room, pointedly ignoring Reid's confused "Derek?".

And he didn't dare to look back because he didn't want to see the hurt on Spencer's face. Reid surely had heard the tone of his voice and realized that something was wrong and knowing Reid, he would think that he had done something to make Morgan run…

.

* * *

.

"Umm… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Spencer had immediately heard the confusion and hurt in Derek's voice and that startled him immensely since he had no idea what had gotten into Derek all of sudden.

"What was that all about? Did I scare him away?" Ethan wanted to know, at a loss what else to say.

Reid would have shrugged if he hadn't been afraid it would hurt like hell.

So the young genius only answered: "I don't really know. Maybe he just really needed to go. I mean, Derek apparently spent most of the last days at my bedside, waiting for me to wake up."

Ethan smiled a little and petted Reid's arm again.

"Hmm… so that was Derek Morgan you told me about?" Ethan asked with a knowing smile. He was one of two people who knew about Reid's sexual orientation and Reid had also told him about his hopeless crush on Derek.

Spencer could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and knew he was blushing furiously.

"Yes, that's him." Reid answered.

"You know, if we weren't such good friends, I'd maybe try to go after him myself." Ethan joked.

Good luck with that… Derek is as straight as you can possibly be… and besides he so is not your type." Spencer snorted tiredly.

Ethan had to smile a little.

"Well, I can't argue with you on that… you know too well that my type is totally different and that I'm leaning towards brown haired, skinny, pretty geniuses."

Reid felt himself blush again… of course he knew about Ethan's feelings for him since he had seen him in New Orleans a few years ago.

But to Ethan's regret Reid had told him back then that there was someone else and Ethan had quickly guessed that it was Morgan who held Reid's heart…

.

_//But this doesn't mean I can try and change Reid'__s mind.//_

He also wasn't as sure as Reid that Morgan was such a ladies' man Reid thought him to be.

From what Ethan had observed in the last few minutes, he thought that Morgan might have feelings for Spencer too, but Ethan was no fool and he surely wouldn't tell Reid that and minimize his hopes of winning Reid's heart.

And besides there were more important topics to discuss with the young genius than his love life.

So Ethan's smile vanished and he sobered quickly.

"So, how do you really feel?" The tone of Ethan's voice told Reid that he didn't want to hear any lies but only the truth.

"I'm scared Ethan…" Reid admitted, his unseeing eyes closed to keep the tears from falling.

"What am I going to do if it's going to be permanent? All I'm doing depends on me being able to see… I'm of no use or importance to anybody if I can't see…"

Ethan's heart broke a little when he heard the weak and tired voice of Spencer.

He, much like Morgan had done before, carefully pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Come on, Spencer. You know that's not true. And I bet your friends would tell you the same thing. Spencer, you're a brilliant young man. And even if, and I emphasize on the if, your blindness will be permanent, you still will be able to run circles around most other people intellectually. And you can still profile because profiling doesn't rely entirely on your ability to see."

Ethan seemed to have found the right words because a deep voice from the door agreed with him: "I'll second that opinion, Reid. You'll always be valuable and important to all of us."

Ethan turned his head to see two men and three women shuffle carefully into the room…

_//Spencer's team…//_ The man realized immediately.

.

Spencer turned his head towards the voices and tried to calm himself.

"Thanks Hotch…" He stated, his voice wavering slightly.

That was like a cue and the team gathered around Reid's bed, JJ, Garcia and Emily carefully hugging Reid.

Ethan introduced himself quickly and Rossi and Ethan were soon involved into a conversation about jazz musicians, while Garcia, JJ and Emily started to fuzz over him.

Hotch tried to remain calm but he observed the scene with a smile, but also wondering why Morgan wasn't with Reid anymore.

And Reid seemed to wonder the same thing because he knew that the other man hadn't returned to the room yet.

"Hotch… could you maybe go and look for Morgan at the men's bathroom… He left a while ago and I fear he didn't feel too well. I'm worried…" He stated.

"Aww, don't worry about my choco muffin, sugar, I'm sure he just needed some fresh air or maybe he ran into a pretty nurse and is working on getting her phone number." Garcia tried to soothe Reid, who seemed really concerned, ruffling his unruly hair affectionately.

Reid felt his heart clench at Garcia's words because they probably were true and Morgan was occupied somewhere else, now that Spencer was awake and out of immediate danger.

"Yeah… you're probably right…" He whispered, subdued all of sudden, glad that the others didn't question him about his sudden mood change, blaming it on his health.

Garcia's cheery words stopped Reid from becoming depressed over Morgan's absence, because she squeezed Reid's hand and informed him: "There he is, sugar… I told you he's alright."

Spencer felt a honest smile form on his lips, even though there was still one question bothering him.

_//Why did he flee earlier? And if he really only had to go to the bathroom, what has kept him so long?//_

_.

* * *

.  
_

to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey there, here comes a new chapter *smiles* And I hope you enjoy reading it *hopeful smile* And you guys are still so awesome for all the reviews and favorites. *dances happily*

Comments for this chapter are, as always, most appreciated…

.

And thank you to **ReadingYourThoughts, CMAli, 68luvcarter, Edom56, catz22, Yue-Ryo, Valitiel, MoonMon, George2Bob1, Bindie, Moonlitorion, DaTwistedSistas, Ichigh0st, linwe_nailo and Julie** for your great comments *hugs* *hands out cookies again* *g*

**.**

**DaTwistedSistas: **Well, Ethan is going to stick around for quite a while *g* So no worries there… Morgan has some work to do to get his Spencer *evil smile*, and I'm really relieved that you found the last chapter easy to read *relieved smile*. And I'm sorry but the next two chapters will be set in the hospital too… but after that it's out of the hospital *g* And well, these are my favourite cookies too *g* Have fun reading the new chapter… *hugs*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

.**

Morgan had nearly fled from the room and ran into the bathroom.

After he had made sure, that the room was empty, he leaned on one of the washbasins and groaned in frustration.

What the hell was going on with him? Why had he felt like he was either suffocating or going to explode the next minute when Ethan had stepped into the room and shown such obvious interest in Spencer?

And why had he wanted to strangle Ethan as soon as he had touched his pretty boy?

_//God, I need to stop thinking like that. Spencer isn't mine…//_ He thought.

_//But you'd love to make him yours…//_ Morgan was used to that small voice in his head by now, even though he had refused to acknowledge it until today.

Morgan opened the tap and splashed cold water into his face to calm himself and to sort out his thoughts.

He needed a new strategy before he went back into the room with Reid and Ethan.

_//How am I supposed to act around Ethan if he keeps touching Reid like this? If he keeps looking at Pretty Boy like this? I have no idea if I can handle this…__//_

Morgan had never been good at handling his jealousy… it had caused more than one of his relationships to end… but with Reid it was even harder.

_//Spencer.//_ His mind corrected because it somehow seemed inappropriate to still call him Reid in his mind, now that he had realized he wanted Spencer to be a permanent part of his life as more than a friend and teammate.

"Maybe I should just tell the kid and deal with the consequences, no matter what they are." He whispered and stared at his own reflection in the mirror, realizing how worn out he looked… the worry about Reid finally taking its toll.

.

He sighed deeply, splashing water into his face again.

"And I should talk to him as soon as possible and before Ethan makes his move." He added, before running a wary hand over his face, chuckling dryly.

"I'm sure this conversation would go over well with Spencer when he is so worried and stressed out over his eyesight… I'll probably freak him out completely."

"Or you can help him get over this easier and he'll let you hold him through a rough day." He answered his own argument and just now Morgan realized that he was indeed having a conversation, or better sort of a discussion with himself. And that discovery didn't really help his mood.

"Great… now I'm even starting to talk to myself… Oh Pretty Boy, if you only knew what you're doing to me…"

Morgan groaned because he was talking to himself again.

He took a few deep breaths and was slowly starting to feel like he had his emotions back under control… at least for now. So he decided to go back to Spencer's room because he didn't want to leave Reid alone with Ethan for too long.

Derek dried his hands and then left the restroom, quick, long strides carrying him down the hall towards Reid's hospital room again.

.

After a short knock on the door, he opened it and stepped into the room, surprised and even a little disappointed when he found JJ, Emily, Hotch, Garcia and Rossi sitting and standing around Reid's bed. Ethan was still sitting there too, talking with Rossi about some jazz musician.

And for a moment Morgan felt oddly left out.

But that changed when Garcia spotted him first and gave him a brilliant smile before she turned her attention towards Reid again.

"There he is, sugar… I told you he's alright." She said and squeezed the younger man's hand.

And warmth spread through Morgan's body when he saw the bright and relieved smile on Spencer's tired face and to Morgan Reid was looking way better now that the team, no more like his family, he corrected in his mind, was here than he had done when he'd woken up a few hours before.

They were taking his mind off the fact that his eyesight was gone at least for a while.

Derek closed the door behind him, walked over to the bed and squeezed his way in between JJ, who gave him an odd look and Garcia, who only reluctantly moved aside to make room so that Morgan was standing directly beside Reid's head.

"What did I miss?" He questioned, squeezing Reid's arm to let him know that he was really back.

Spencer turned his head and flashed him another brilliant smile that made Morgan's heart skip another beat.

_//Oh yeah, I'm really falling for Pretty Boy… and I'm falling fast…//_ Morgan thought, before Ethan's voice brought him back to the present.

"Not much. Spencer was just worried that you weren't feeling well when you took so long in the restroom, weren't you, Pretty Boy?" Ethan supplied now that he had interrupted his talk with Rossi for a minute to give Morgan a smug smile, that unnerved the Profiler a little bit… and Morgan also had a problem with Ethan calling Reid "Pretty Boy".

_//Only I'm allowed to call him that…//_ He grumbled in his mind, but remained as calm as possible on the outside and squeezed Reid's arm again.

"Don't worry about me, Pretty Boy. I'm fine." He informed and stared at Ethan when he said "Pretty Boy" to let the other man know that this was his territory and he had better back off.

Reid, having known Morgan for years now, heard the challenging undertone in his teammate's voice but he had no idea what exactly had gotten into Derek.

_//If I were an inexperienced, unrealistic teenager with a crush in his puberty, __then I'd think Derek is jealous. But that certainly can't be the case…//_ Reid's rational brain that was now working way better, informed him.

Before he could dwell on this thought for longer, he was interrupted by Garcia starting a pointless debate about who was the better actor in a movie Spencer had never heard of.

Bur Reid didn't mind too much because he felt really tired again and it was easier to let the conversation wash over him if it was about a topic he wasn't particularly interested in. He just enjoyed knowing that all of his friends had come to see him and to make sure he was going to be okay.

And slowly he drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion and the stress of the day and the nervousness over the state of his eyesight finally catching up with him…

.

* * *

.

"And you call if anything changes, won't you?"

Garcia looked at Morgan with a stern expression on her face.

The two were standing outside Spencer's hospital room, looking in there through the window beside the door.

"Of course, baby girl." Morgan's voice was quiet so that he didn't wake Reid, who had fallen asleep quite a while ago, even though they had left the room.

The rest of the team had left earlier but Garcia was reluctant to leave the young geniuses bedside until Morgan had talked her into it.

"And you get some rest too…" She scolded softly because she could easily see that Morgan was exhausted too.

"I will…" Morgan nodded and placed a soft kiss on Garcia's forehead.

The tech girl smiled and then looked past Morgan to Reid's bed where Ethan was still sitting and watching over Reid, a hand running through the brown curls softly.

"Don't worry, baby girl… Reid's going to be okay." Morgan comforted her, thinking that worry was the reason why Garcia's look lingered on the scene inside the room.

"I know that he's going to be okay… Reid's strong and he's got us after all." She smiled, before adding with an even brighter smile: "Isn't Ethan adorable… the way he takes care of Reid."

Morgan snorted a little, but luckily Garcia was so fixed on Ethan, who was washing Reid's sweaty face with a cold cloth to freshen him up a little, that she didn't notice Derek's sudden mood change.

Morgan quickly got himself back under control and flashed Garcia a small smile.

"Hey… I really should be offended by your words… I spend the last three days at Reid's bedside and Ethan just came down here, yet he gets all the praise." He said in mock hurt, well he was a little hurt for real but Garcia didn't need to know that.

Penelope smacked him lightly against the arm, feeling a lot better, now that Reid was out of immediate danger.

"Of course you get the praise. But it's great to know that someone outside our little family cares so much about my baby genius."

Derek had to admit that Garcia had a point here.

_//But he cares a little too much for my Pretty Boy.//_ He mused and rubbed his neck for a second.

Garcia only smiled brightly, unaware of Morgan's thoughts.

"And you have to admit that they'd make a cute couple. And Reid could use someone who loves him, cuddles and spoils him… and kisses him when he feels down." She said, her eyes still on Ethan and Spencer so she didn't notice Morgan's stony expression.

_//Yeah, he needs someone like that in his life… but I __wanna be this someone.//_

The thought was not surprising him anymore and made Morgan eve more determined to talk to Reid about his newly developed feelings, no matter what the outcome would be… but Morgan wasn't going to just let this chance pass.

Another realization hit him all of sudden.

"Wait a minute, baby girl. Are you telling me that this is why you called Ethan? And how the hell did you get the idea that Reid is gay? I mean…" Morgan stopped himself, but his heart swelled a little at the possibility that his chances to start a relationship with Reid might be better than he had originally thought.

Garcia only smiled but that was answer enough.

"Aren't I a genius too?" She questioned, waiting for Morgan's praise that she had finally found a potential boyfriend for their resident genius.

But when Derek didn't answer, she finally noticed the sour look on Morgan's face.

"Morgan? Are you okay?" Garcia questioned a little irritated that Derek didn't seem to like the idea too much…

Only then did she realize that maybe she had just outed Spencer to organ.

"Um… Derek? Didn't you know about Reid's sexual orientation?" She wanted to know, panicking a little, knowing Reid would probably hate her if he found out about this.

"No, I didn't know." Morgan told her, not sure what to think of this new situation.

Okay, mostly he was elated that Reid might prefer men to women…

_//But that doesn't necessarily mean that he'll be interested in you.//_ The little voice in his kindly informed him.

Garcia's frantic words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh God Morgan… if I had known… I hope this won't make you think less of our baby genius? I mean he's still our Spencer…" She said hastily, thinking that Morgan's sour expression came from him having a problem with Reid being gay, even though she had never thought that Morgan would be this prejudiced.

Morgan had listened to her rant and just now realized what a wrong conclusion she had drawn and put both hands on Garcia's shoulders to calm her down.

Once she finally looked at him, he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Calm down, baby girl. I don't have a problem with Pretty Boy being gay… would be pretty hypocritical of me." He told her, letting her put the rest together for herself.

The moment Garcia realized what Morgan's words implied her eyes widened in shock.

"You… you mean… are you trying to tell me… that you are…" She stammered, shaking her head, wondering why she hadn't realized this sooner, also not sure what to do or say now.

"Yeah, baby girl… I was trying to say exactly that. Well more like I'm bi… but you get the drift." Derek confirmed.

Garcia swallowed deeply and then she took a step backwards.

"Um… I better go home now… I need to think this over… I'll talk to you tomorrow. Take good care of our baby boy." With that she stormed down the hall, leaving a confused Morgan behind.

_//What the hell? Why did she run from me? I mean, how could she be okay with Spencer being gay and not with me being bi?//_ He wondered sadly.

Well, at least she hadn't looked disgusted, merely shocked and that was at least a start.

She probably needed time to think about this, because for her, that much Derek knew, he had always been a ladie's man and she was probably even a little disappointed that he hadn't told her and that she hadn't noticed for herself.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face. He would need to talk to her tomorrow… but for now he had other things to worry about.

He turned back towards Reid's room, looking in through the window… but what he saw in there he did not like one bit…

.

* * *

.

to be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and sorry it took me a while longer to update… and I promise it's one of the last chapters set in the hospital *g*

I hope you like the new chapter and reviews are most appreciated *hopeful smile*

.

Special thanks to **68luvcarter, ReadingYourThoughts, Serenityhimesheppard, catz22, CMAli, Valitiel, Gothabilly13, DaTwistedSistas, George2Bob1, martina, Yue-Ryo and Shibuya Kazuya** for your kind reviews *hugs*

.

**DaTwistedSistas: ***g* Well… Ethan does a lot to make Derek mad and he will continued to do so in future chapters *evil grin* Poor Spencer will be caught in the middle. And I promise it's this chapter and about half of the next that's going to be set in the hospital… then it's outta there *grin* I hope you enjoy the new chapter…

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

.

Derek Morgan really didn't like what he saw when he looked into Reid's hospital room.

Ethan was sitting close to Reid's bed… too close. And he was just bending forward, giving Spencer a soft kiss on the forehead.

Morgan growled lowly, his hands clenched into fists, his jealousy returning full force.

And Morgan didn't even try to hold it back, now that he had admitted to himself that he was in love with Reid and that he knew that Reid actually preferred men to women too.

Morgan walked back into the room with new determination.

_//I'll talk to Spencer the minute the opportunity arises to do so.//_ He swore to himself before coughing a little to alert Ethan to his presence without waking Reid.

Ethan turned his head, holding one of Reid's hands in his own, not at all bothered by the sour look on the FBI-Agents face, because even though he was no real profiler and Reid would deny it if he told him, Ethan had seen the affectionate looks Morgan had directed at Reid.

And Ethan could easily detect the jealousy radiating off Morgan.

But Ethan was not afraid of Morgan's anger hand he surely wouldn't give up on Reid just because Derek tried to glare him to death.

.

He sent the profiler a sweet smile.

"Spencer's asleep. I'll stay with him tonight so you can go home and sleep in your own bed to get some rest, Agent Morgan." He offered, tightening his grip on Spencer's hand slightly, delighted, when Spencer, even in his sleep, returned it with a slight squeeze of his own.

Morgan only snorted in response to the other man's words and walked to the other side of Reid's bed, pulling a chair to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Nah, that's okay. I can keep watch over him since I assume that you're tired after flying down here. You can go back to your hotel and rest. I'll call you if anything changes, but I think Spencer is pretty settled for the night." He replied, his voice calm but with a dangerous undertone.

_//As if I'm going to leave you alone with my Pretty Boy…//_ He added in his thoughts, not at all bothered by the fact that he had really had come to think of Spencer as his… he had realized that he had done so for quite a while.

Ethan still had that sweet smile on his face and that angered Derek even more.

"It really is no trouble for me to stay with him…" Ethan repeated, his face hardening a little to show Morgan that he was not intimidated by him at all.

Derek clenched his hands into fists and growled: "Spencer is my friend and teammate. I'll watch out for him and take care of him and don't need your help with that."

He didn't bother to hide his jealousy right now because Reid was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the two men fighting.

Ethan snorted.

"I'm his friend too and care about him too… so you have no right to deny me the chance to stay with him as long as Spencer wants me around." He stated and Morgan clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug painfully into his skin but if he didn't do that he would have hit Ethan for his smug words and that Spencer wouldn't like that was a given.

But he also knew Ethan was right and Spencer looked so happy that Ethan had come down here to see him.

"Fine… stay…" He grumbled, pulling the third chair in the room closer to him to prop his feet up on the chair, making himself as comfortable as possible, staring at Ethan, hoping the other would leave when the chair became uncomfortable.

Ethan gave Derek a cocky smile before the eyes of both men settled on the man of their affection, still sleeping peacefully and still blissfully unaware of the fight the two men had started over him.

.

Silence had fallen over the room for about half an hour before a nurse walked quietly into the room, checking Reid's vitals.

She gave Morgan a bright smile which the profiler returned wholeheartedly because she had always been nice to Derek, bringing him food, a pillow and a blanket for the night so he could stay with Spencer and be as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Val." He greeted quietly when she was finished with her task.

"Hey Derek." The young woman gave back, scribbling the stats down on the pad attached to the foot of Spencer's bed.

Then her eyes landed on Ethan and her eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Who are you?" Val questioned sternly, hands on her hips.

"Ethan, I'm an old friend of Spencer's." Ethan replied shooting her another smile, much like Morgan had but that didn't have the same effect as Morgan's had had.

"Nice to meet you, Ethan… but you do realize that visiting hours are over by now. Dr. Reid needs his rest and you better come back tomorrow." Val informed.

Ethan was speechless for a second while Morgan only smirked at him in triumph.

"Why? Agent Morgan is here too… and why can he spent the night and I can't?" He wanted to know.

"Hospital policy. You're not immediate family."" She started and quickly continued when she saw Ethan was about to point out that Morgan wasn't either: "Agent Morgan is allowed to stay here because Dr. Reid needs protection."

Val tried to keep her voice quiet so that she wouldn't wake Spencer up because the young genius needed his rest.

Ethan grumbled.

"Why does Spencer need protection?" He wanted to know, a little concerned as to why Spencer needed protection but most of all he was annoyed that Morgan got to stay and he didn't.

"Because his supervisor told us so. And now I'd really ask you to leave or I need to call hospital security." Val was getting impatient and Ethan realized that there was no way he could win this argument.

So he reluctantly stood up and brushed Reid's hair from his forehead before whispering in Spencer's ear: "I'll be back tomorrow, Pretty Boy."

Then Ethan left the room with Val.

Morgan smirked and watched him go with satisfaction.

Okay, he felt a little bad for Ethan because he could easily see that the other had really wanted to watch over Spencer..

But Morgan had decided that watching over Spencer was going to be his job from now on.

The profiler also made a mental note to thank Hotch for his thinking. The SSA had told the hospital that Spencer needed protection so that nobody would say a word when one of the team was with Spencer at any time of day.

.

Now that he was alone with Spencer again, Morgan gave a deep sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

On the one hand this night should be a little easier to handle now that Spencer had woken up and was out of immediate danger.

But on the other hand Derek still had a lot to think about concerning those new feelings, or better the feelings he had finally admitted to himself.

The profiler ran a hand over his face.

"Oh kid, if you only knew what you're doing to me." He murmured before gently taking Reid's pale hand in his own, surprised at how right this felt and a sudden image of him and Spencer cuddling in bed after a night doing interesting things together, flashed before his eyes.

Derek felt a little embarrassed for thinking things like that in such a situation.

But since those feelings had just come to the surface, Derek had a hard time controlling them.

He chuckled a little and looked at Spencer's face again.

"Maybe I should stop thinking of you as a kid when I think about the things I want to do to you and with you because that's certainly not g-rated."

Morgan shook his head and he was glad that Spencer was asleep right now and hadn't heard Morgan's words.

Derek's eyes were still fixed on Reid's face. The young man was still pale but looked a little better to Morgan and Derek couldn't help it when his eyes concentrated on Spencer's lips.

_//Did Pretty Boy's lips always look this kissable?//_ Morgan wondered and he still felt more than a little embarrassed for those thoughts, especially because Reid was totally vulnerable right now.

_//I wonder if kissing him tastes like c__offee and way too much sugar.//_

This time Morgan groaned and willed his body not to react to the images this thought had created.

He also let go of Spencer's hand because feeling the warm, soft skin there didn't help his matters any and made calming himself down almost impossible.

And Morgan needed to focus on taking care of Reid until the young genius was feeling better… then he could think about those images again…

_//But I really need to talk to Pretty Boy about this or I'll go insane.//_ Derek concluded.

This resolution made Morgan feel better and he was finally able to calm down and after watching Spencer for a while, sure in the knowledge that the young man was at least awake, he fell asleep in the plastic chairs, his hand finding Spencer's again, squeezing it gently.

.

* * *

.

to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well yeah, here comes the next chapter *smiles* I'm sorry that it's a little shorter but I thought it's better than nothing *sheepish smile* Comments would be appreciated as always *hopeful smile*

And yeah, I know Spence would get out of this hospital in this chapter but my muses had other intentions so I fear you need to wait another chapter *sheepish grin*

.

And thanks to **ReadingYourThoughts, DaTwistedSistas, catz22, Edom56, 68luvcarter, Daisyangel (special thanks for that article you send me *hugs*), finlaure, George2Bob1, jimmy-barnes-13 and knp10** for your kind comments *smiles*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

.

About a week later Spencer thought he'd go out of his mind if he had to stay in the hospital just one day longer.

His eyesight still hadn't returned, not that he had expected it to heal this quickly, but at least Dr. Steinberg was optimistic that it was only a temporary condition.

And that made it a little easier for Reid to bear this whole situation and to endure all the tests Dr. Steinberg had put him through those last days, and would probably still put him through the next few days…

His injuries had also started to heal pretty well and it only hurt when Reid made sudden uncoordinated moves.

But even the positive prognosis didn't stop Spencer from being bored out of his mind… he couldn't even read or write on any of the essays he had already ready in his head just to keep himself occupied during the long days in this hospital bed.

Well, Spencer could read and write Braille, thanks to his eidetic memory, but the docs had forbidden him to overwork himself.

So all the young profiler could do was lie in his bed and wait until Dr. Steinberg would finally let him leave the hospital.

.

But he also dreaded this day because he had no real idea how he'd be able to cope with life outside of this hospital room without his eyesight.

Spencer had never been too good with everyday life even before the accident, but he felt totally lost without it when he imagined finally walking out of this hospital.

The only thing that had kept him from either going insane or worrying him to death, were the constant visits of all his friends.

One of them was with him almost all of the time and they kept him busy one way or another from playing chess with Rossi, which was a little awkward without his eyesight to discussing profiles with Hotch. His boss was determined to show Spencer that he was still a valuable member to the team even without his eyesight and Reid was eternally grateful for this.

JJ had even brought Henry with her once and Hotch had brought Jack with him.

Spencer had thoroughly enjoyed those two visits, Jack's cheerful talks about his day had distracted Spencer from his own problems for a while and he always loved it to see his godson.

Reid smiled when he remembered those visits and he ran a hand through his freshly washed hair. Val had helped him wash it this morning.

Yes all the visits of his team – his family – had helped Reid a lot to come to terms with the new situation.

But the most important visits, the one that Spencer was always looking forward to were Morgan's and Ethan's.

The two men were there almost all of the time, trying to make him forget his injuries.

The only thing that was rubbing Reid kind of the wrong way, the two seemed to have an underlying tension between Morgan and Ethan.

Spencer could feel that and didn't need to see their faces to be sure about this tension.

And they mostly made a point to avoid each other when they were visiting Spencer, almost like they had a schedule.

But despite all that Reid always enjoyed their visits…

Morgan's even a little more than Ethan's, even though he was indeed flattered and pleasantly surprised that Ethan had really come down from New Orleans to see him.

Ethan had always been a good friend and they had kept in touch after the Jones-case.

And so Ethan had landed on his 'to contact' list because this list had been pretty short after Gideon had left and had been removed from the list… and his mother was not the best person to be contacted if something happened to Spencer, his father wasn't an option either… and Reid had always been too shy to ask Morgan if he could put him on the list.

And Hotch would always be contacted anyway since he was his supervisor.

So Ethan had recently become an obvious choice for Spencer to put on the list as someone he trusted outside of his team.

And Ethan had even offered to look after his mother if need be.

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Reid heard it open seconds later, before a cheerful voice greeted: "Hey Pretty Boy. I have some good news for you for a change."

A smile broke out on the younger man's face when he recognized Morgan's voice.

.

"Good morning, Morgan." He gave back, hoping he didn't sound too eager and too happy that Derek was here because if that was the case, the other would get suspicious soon and Spencer didn't want him to find out what he was really feeling for Morgan.

He felt and heard the other man sit down beside the bed on the chair and then Derek squeezed Spencer's shoulder.

"You have good news?" Reid then questioned, turning his head towards Morgan's voice.

"Yeah, I indeed do, Pretty Boy. Dr. Steinberg told me that you can go home today after another test he wants to run." Morgan informed, delighted by the bright smile that broke out on Spencer's face.

"You're not joking, right?" Reid questioned hopefully.

Derek reached over to ruffle Spencer's hair, marveling at how soft it felt under his hands.

"Hey, I might tease you about a lot of things, but not about something this serious… and especially not about something you've been looking forward for days." Morgan answered, trying not to sound hurt that Spencer was really thinking he'd do something like that.

But his hurt was already gone seconds later when Spencer put his hand on top of Morgan's and squeezed it gently.

"No… I mean… I never thought you'd play a joke like that on me… it's just when I talked to Dr. Steinberg last night, he told me he had no idea when I can go home. So I was just a little surprised when you told me that I'll be released today." He said hastily, hating to hear the hurt in Derek's voice before.

And Morgan had to smile at Reid's almost puppy-like need to please everybody… that was one of Spencer's traits Derek found so endearing.

"Well, actually Dr. Steinberg was about to keep you here for another few days but I convinced him that you'd heal better in surroundings you're comfortable in. And he reluctantly agreed with me after I made it clear that I'd look out for you 24/7 until you can manage on your own." Morgan explained and was rewarded with an even brighter smile appearing on Reid's face if that was even possible.

.

"Oh Morgan, you know if I didn't know my ribs would protest vehemently I'd hug you right now, maybe even kiss you if I wouldn't be afraid you'd punch my lights out if I actually tried to kiss you." Even while saying those words, Spencer realized that it was a bad idea and he blushed furiously, but he just couldn't stop himself from saying it after Morgan had been so considerate of Spencer's feelings.

_//Maybe and hopefully Morgan will think it was a joke…// _He thought almost desperately, for a moment glad that he couldn't see the shock, maybe even the anger on Derek's face.

If he had been able to see, however, he would indeed have seen shock, but no trace of anger or revulsion. No, he would have seen surprise and hope, because even though Morgan had promised himself that first night after Spencer had woken up to talk to him about how he felt as soon as possible, he hadn't.

Morgan had always postponed it, talked himself out of it by telling himself he needed to wait for the right moment.

But then again, maybe the right moment had just come because Morgan was pretty sure that Reid was serious about wanting to kiss him.

_//Oh what the heck… I'm just going to do it…//_ Morgan thought and before he really realized he was leaning forward to kiss Spencer's sensuous lips, glad that Spencer couldn't see this motion and couldn't panic.

.

And just when his lips were only inches away from Spencer's, the door to Reid's room was yanked open.

"Hello Sunshine…" A cheery voice greeted from the doorway...

.

* * *

.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here comes a new chapter *smiles* And well… Spencer's finally getting out of hospital (at least in the second part of this chapter… that's why it's longer than the last by the way)… I just hope you like it because it turned out completely different than I wanted it too *shy smile* Comments would be most appreciated *hopeful Reid-Puppy-Dog-Eyes*

.

And thank you **ReadingYourThoughts, Edom56, Boingogirl, CMAli, catz22, DaTwistedSistas, George2Bob1, knp10, Daisyangel, Julie and mockingbird13** for all your wonderful comments *hugs*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

.

"Hello Sunshine…"

Ethan leaned in the doorway and smiled even though Reid couldn't see that.

But then a frown made his way on his face when he realized that it looked like Morgan and Reid had been about to kiss each other.

Well… at least Morgan had been about to kiss Spencer, who was, as always, oblivious to his friend's advances and it was not only because of his blindness.

Ethan glared at Morgan, who only glared back, the annoyance at being interrupted clear on his face.

He even seemed really pissed off that Ethan had come at the precise moment he had come.

But then a smug smile made his way on Ethan's face when he saw that Reid had turned his face away from Morgan and towards Ethan's voice.

It was amazing, even to most of the doctors, how well Reid had learned to make up for his lost eyesight by using and relying on all of his other senses, especially his sense of hearing.

But then again, Spencer was a genius and Ethan had somehow expected something like this to happen.

The musician could see that Morgan was about to tell him to back off, well maybe not that bluntly but something along those lines.

.

But Ethan wasn't about to back down. He only smiled innocently at Derek.

"Did I interrupt something?" He questioned and he again could see that Morgan was about to say something not so nice, probably something along the lines that he should go to hell.

But Spencer was faster and stopped Morgan from talking without even knowing about it.

He gave Ethan one of his most brilliant smiles… the brightest smile Ethan had seen him wear the whole time he had been in the hospital.

"No of course you didn't interrupt… but guess what…" Spencer said, sounding more like an excited little kid waiting to open his Christmas presents.

Ethan finally walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair he usually occupied when visiting Reid.

"What has made you so happy, Pretty Boy?" Ethan wanted to know, squeezing Spencer's hand and pushing a strand of hair from Spencer's forehead.

He loved touching the younger man and even though Spencer had always shied away from too much human contact, he had changed that since his stay in the hospital… he craved the affection and Ethan was more than willing to give it to him, not only to make the young genius feel better but also because it annoyed Morgan when he did so.

Ethan had also started to call Spencer "Pretty Boy" whenever he and Derek were alone with Spencer because he could see that it made Morgan mad as hell but the Profiler didn't dare to say something, afraid that Spencer would find out about Morgan's feelings.

Since Spencer didn't comment on the almost-kiss, Ethan realized that he had come at exactly the right time before Derek had finally worked up his courage to tell Reid how he felt.

He was pretty sure that Morgan now would need some time to find his courage again and that also gave Ethan more time to win Reid's affections for himself.

Spencer's voice brought him out of his thoughts again.

"I finally can get out of this prison." The young genius exclaimed happily but Ethan as well as Morgan could hear the underlying nervousness about being on his own again so soon without being able to see.

"That's great news, Spencer." Ethan gave back, completely ignoring Morgan for now because he could see the other man was seething with anger that Ethan had once again taken Reid's attention away from him just when he was about to finally act on his feelings.

The next suggestion sure would anger Morgan even more but Ethan had to admit that he didn't care.

"I have a few more days before I need to get back to New Orleans, so if you want me to I could move in with you temporarily and help you getting adjusted to the new situation." His voice was hopeful and he hoped Spencer would realize that he was totally serious about this and that he'd be delighted to help Reid some more.

"That'd be great, Ethan. Then Morgan won't have to take so many days off to take care of me." Reid immediately agreed, again before Derek could say anything about this.

.

And he meant what he'd said. Of course it would have been nice to stay with Morgan for a while but he had also been terrified that if he stayed with his friend that the other would find out about his true feelings. And he'd also felt incredibly guilty to keep Morgan from his work and from whatever else Derek liked to do in his free time just because Morgan felt obligated to help him because he felt guilty for the situation Reid was in.

So Ethan's suggestion was a good solution in Reid's opinion even though he knew he'd feel a lot safer with Morgan but again, he could life with a few nightmares as long as Morgan was happy.

But to Spencer's surprise Derek seemed to have other ideas.

His voice was calm bur Reid could hear the underlying strain in there.

"Nah, that's okay, Ethan. Reid can stay with me. I've already cleared that with my boss. Hotch gave me two weeks of to take care of Pretty Boy." He said with a smile at Ethan and squeezing Spencer's hand gently.

For the casual observer the smile looked friendly but Ethan recognized it for what it was: A warning to really back off and go back to New Orleans and keep his hands off Spencer.

"But won't your team need you, Agent Morgan? I mean with Spencer on medical leave the team surely can't afford to do without another great agent." He replied sweetly.

"Oh, that's also no problem. I can help with the profiles from home and like this Spencer can help too. So you see there's really no need for you to stay here, I've got it covered." Morgan gave back, equally as sweet as Ethan had before.

They sounded like two friends just concerned about the well-being of another friend but this time it sounded for Reid more like two alpha males fighting over someone like they were jealous teenagers.

_//Wait… jealous? Why would they be jealous? Okay, Ethan I can understand.//_ Reid frowned because he of course knew how Ethan felt about him.

_//But why should Morgan be jealous? He doesn't like me like that, does he?//_ The thought confused Reid immensely because suddenly nothing really made sense…

_//Or maybe it does make sense now…//_ The thought popped up in Spencer's mind totally unexpected when Reid thought about Morgan's behavior those last few days… no not only those last few days... the last few months if Spencer was honest…

_//No… that would be totally illogical that Morgan thinks of me as more than a friend… it's probably just wishful thinking on my part because that might mean that I might actually stand a chance with him…//_

Reid tried to think logically about this whole scenario and so he quickly dismissed the thought so that he wouldn't get his hopes up.

And he cursed his blindness because if he could see it would have helped him to find out by the expressions on Morgan's and Ethan's faces what they were thinking and why they sounded like they were arguing while trying to make it look like just a friendly conversation.

It would indeed have helped Reid because he would have seen the two men glaring at each other… because in contrast to the nearly oblivious Reid Ethan and Morgan were more than aware of the fact that they were rivals for Reid's heart.

.

"Maybe we could both stay with Spencer for a while, because that would probably help him the most. I mean we could take turns…" Ethan suggested, seemingly trying to find a compromise that would work best for everybody.

And Morgan had to admit that this was a clever move on Ethan's part because he couldn't say no without looking like an idiot.

So he nodded curtly.

"If Spencer's okay with that, then I think it's a good idea." He answered begrudgingly.

The smile Reid gave the two men, however, was worth sharing him with Ethan for a while.

_//And he won't be here forever after all… then I'll have Pretty Boy all to myself again.//_ Morgan tried to assure himself.

"That would be really good then Morgan could go to the office once in a while." He said enthusiastically and he had to admit that he was looking forward to having both Morgan and Ethan stay with him to keep him company.

But then another thought occurred to him.

"But… um… I've only one guest room." Reid informed.

"That's no problem, Pretty Boy. I can sleep on the couch. You know that I've slept in worth places." Morgan immediately informed, knowing that this would win him some sympathy points with Spencer when he left the guest room to Ethan.

_//I mean… I'd rather sleep with you in your bed but I can live with the couch for a while.// _The thought made Morgan blush and he quickly averted his eyes so that Ethan wouldn't see it.

"Well when this is all settled, I only have to wait for the doctors to let me out of this hell." Spencer grumbled and both Ethan and Morgan chuckled before both men shared another look that made it perfectly clear that this fight was far from over…

.

* * *

.

"The guest room is down the hall, Ethan." Reid informed him as soon as Ethan had opened the door to Spencer's apartment late the same afternoon after Spencer had signed the release papers.

It was probably not the most readable signature but the Doctor had accepted it before giving Reid, Morgan and Ethan, who both had insisted on staying with him all the time, a lot of instructions and a schedule for future appointments and tests… besides that he had gotten a pain medication.

"Where is your bedroom?" Morgan questioned and Spencer groaned a little.

The groan wasn't because Morgan had asked that question but because the profiler had insisted on carrying Reid up to his apartment and hadn't listened to Spencer's protests, telling him that he was still too weak to walk.

And with that he had hoisted the blushing Spencer into his arms, carrying him bridal style up to his apartment.

Reid's head had almost automatically come to rest against Morgan's broad chest and his body had reacted a little to the closeness and Spencer just hoped that Morgan wouldn't notice because that would be beyond embarrassing.

And now that he was asking where the bedroom was, Reid's always active mind painted some pictures that made Spencer's body react even more.

_//Think of Rossi and Strauss making out… naked…//_ Spencer told himself because if he didn't stop his body reacting to Morgan's words and their closeness there was no way Derek wouldn't notice his beginning erection… and thank god the picture his mind now painted worked and he could calm himself down a little.

"Umm… upstairs… well it's not really an upstairs… it's just a platform with my bed on it… I like it up there… but Morgan… it's really not necessary for you to carry me. I mean, this is my apartment. I know my way in the darkness so it shouldn't make much of a difference now that I can't see." Reid tried to tell the other man, knowing that he was rambling a bit.

Morgan at first didn't say anything and carefully started climbing the spiral staircase.

"No… I like you right here in my arms… and I'm not ready to let you go yet." The words suddenly left Derek's mouth before he could stop himself and Reid's head snapped up.

"What?" He questioned, sure that he'd misheard the other man because of the pain medication still in his system.

And finally Derek knew that there was no going back right now.

"Oh hell, Pretty Boy… it's now or never… I never had the courage to tell you…" Before he could get any further, however, a loud cluttering from downstairs interrupted Morgan and Ethan came running up the stairs with something furry in his arms that was struggling to escape.

.

"Um Reid… I don't know if you know it but you have guinea-pig lose in the house. I nearly stepped on it…" He said, shooting a glare that informed the other that the escaped guinea-pig wasn't a coincidence.

Reid, who was still in Morgan's arms, looked worried for a second.

"Is it a black one with a white collar around his neck and brown spots?" He questioned.

Ethan looked at the fur-ball in his arms that had now stopped struggling but was squealing a little.

"Um… yes…"

"That's Einstein. He's quite good at escaping his cage… I just hope Mr. Spock is still in the cage. Could you maybe put Einstein back and look for Spocky if he has escaped too? He's white with a black head and a black spot on his back…I just hope they didn't eat anything unhealthy…" Spencer was genuinely worried and Ethan quickly nodded, knowing that Mr. Spock was still safely in his cage because he had just taken Einstein out of it to have a reason to go interrupt Morgan before he could tell Spencer of his feelings.

But of course he couldn't tell Spencer that. So he hurried down the stairs again, careful with the small animal in his arms.

Morgan watched him go with a frown before finally setting Reid gently down on the bed, careful not to hurt the bruised ribs.

"Mr. Spock and Einstein? Really?" He questioned a little amused.

Spencer only pouted.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" He wanted to know.

"No, of course not. I just had no idea that you were the guinea-pig type." Morgan explained, sitting down on the spacious double bed, patting Reid's leg gently.

"Well, they don't care about the Reid effect and they're easy to look after for my neighbor when we're away on cases. And besides… don't change the topic… what was it you were going to say before Ethan came up here?" Reid explained, the pout still in place and Derek found that incredibly cute…

And now he finally couldn't resist anymore… there wasn't going to be a right moment, he had realized that now and he needed to act before Ethan found another reason to come back up here.

With that resolve, Derek leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Spencer's.

.

* * *

.

to be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, sorry that it took me this long to update but I have been ill for the past one and a half weeks *sighs* I know it's a lame excuse but I hope the new chapter will make up for it… it turned out entirely different than I had it planned and I just hope that you will like it *hopeful smile* And comments are as always more than appreciated.

.

And thank you to **ReadingYourThoughts, catz22, CMAli, music-is-luv, MwandishiMsanii, r, ReidandMorgan4ever, Edom56, rinswan, DaTwistedSistas, knp10, Liasonsupercouple, Boingogirl, martina, Green Penguin, 68luvcarter, jimmy-barnes-13, George2Bob1, Moonlitorion, noien-sama,** for all your awesome reviews *smiles*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

.

When Spencer felt Derek's lips on his own, he responded to the kiss without thinking twice and a shudder of pleasure ran through his body.

But then his brain kicked back in and Reid realized what exactly Morgan was doing and without hesitation he put his hands on Derek's shoulders, well one landed on Morgan's chest, but that was beside the point, and he pushed the other man away.

"Morgan? What the hell?" Reid questioned and his voice, to Reid's annoyance, trembled a little and he had the feeling that he could still feel Morgan's lips against his own.

Derek, who had closed his eyes in pleasure at finally be able to kiss Spencer, opened his eyes and stared at the younger man in surprise, but a little unsure.

"I kissed you." He stated, a hand running nervously over his face and he was again glad that Reid couldn't see his face and his expression.

Spencer crossed his arms in front of his chest and scooted back a little to put some distance between himself and Derek and a pout formed on his lips.

"Even I noticed that, Morgan. But why did you kiss me?" He questioned, hoping against hope that it was because Morgan really liked him but the rational part of his brain told him that Morgan probably still felt guilty about what had happened to him and wanted to make him feel better.

Derek was a little distracted by the pout on Spencer's lips because that made him want to kiss the young genius again and again.

But then he focused on the words the other had said and scratched his neck for a moment.

"Pretty boy, why do you think I kissed you? Ain't that obvious after everything that has happened in those last days?"

And even though his words were meant to tell Reid how he felt, Derek had the distinct feeling that they had come across totally wrong, because Spencer tensed and scooted back even further until he was pressed against the head of the bed, his sprained ankle held in an awkward position but Reid didn't seem to notice right now.

Instead he said angrily: "I never thought you'd do that…"

The hurt in Spencer's voice confused Derek immensely.

"Do what? Kiss you?" He questioned, at a loss for what else to say.

"No, mock me and my feelings just because you feel guilty." Spencer's voice was so full of hurt and sadness that Derek reached out and took Reid's hand to squeeze it gently, but he was stunned when Reid recoiled immediately at the touch.

_//What the hell went wrong here? Have I read him so wrong?//_ Derek wondered.

"Mock your feelings? What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned, withstanding the urge to touch Spencer because it suddenly didn't look like the younger man wanted to be touched.

"I mean… it's one thing for you to know what I feel for you but I would never have thought that you'd toy with them just so you won't feel too guilty anymore." Now Spencer's voice told Morgan that the younger was barely holding back tears but Morgan couldn't help being hurt too that Reid thought he was capable of doing something like that.

.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from, Pretty Boy?" He wanted to know, the anger seeping through.

Now Reid's eyebrow shot up in confusion and his arms uncrossed from his chest but wrapped around it in a protective gesture.

"You said so yourself… with all that was happening in the last days… which you believe is your fault… and you've gone out of your way to make me feel better and I appreciate that, I really do… but this is going too far… pretending to like me that way is just too much…" Reid stopped and lowered his head so that his hair covered most of his face.

Now Morgan really was at a loss for words.

"You really think I've just kissed you to ease my guilt?" He questioned, still not totally over it that Reid really thought he was capable of something like this.

Reid shrugged.

"I don't know, Morgan, I really don't… and I'm tired… I need my sleep. You can make yourself comfortable. The house is yours." Spencer's voice really sounded tired and Morgan knew there was no reasoning with Reid for now.

_//Damn, Pretty Boy, why do you have to make things so complicated? You know that I'm not good at expressing my feelings.//_ Morgan thought sadly and watched Reid crawling under the covers, careful not to aggravate his injuries, turning his back towards Derek.

And Morgan knew he was dismissed for now and he couldn't help the knot forming in his stomach that came from being rejected… something Morgan was not really used to… and that Reid rejected him was ten times worse than that time in high school.

Morgan's feelings for Reid were too deep to just be dismissed.

//Whatever it takes I'll convince you that this kiss wasn't out of pity.// Derek thought and watched Reid fondly, no matter what had happened between them seconds ago.

And maybe the medication had made Reid react like this because Spencer was already asleep.

Morgan gently arranged the covers around Spencer and then, after hesitating for a second, pressed a gently kiss into Spencer's hair.

"I love you, Pretty Boy, and I'll do everything it takes to convince you of that." Morgan whispered and then he stiffened because that was the first time he had really admitted out loud that he loved Spencer… but Morgan now knew that this was exactly what he felt for Spencer… he loved the younger man and he would go to any lengths to make Spencer see that.

.

After one last look at the sleeping form of Reid, Morgan sighed and then went back down into the living area of the apartment.

Ethan was nowhere to be seen and Morgan guessed that he was unpacking his stuff in the guest bedroom… not that he really cared.

Derek went to his own bag that Ethan had set beside the door and went to the cupboard in the hallway that he could use for his clothes.

It didn't take him long to unpack and Ethan still was nowhere to be seen.

Morgan flopped down on Spencer's comfortable couch, which he would sleep on in the next days.

While he was lying there, thinking about what had gone wrong in his conversation with Spencer, he heard a soft whistling sound and some rustling.

Derek turned his head to the left and for the first time spotted the huge cage sitting beside the glass doors that lead out to the balcony.

One of the guinea pigs was eyeing Derek, or at least it seemed to do that and had climbed up a little on the bars, trying to stick its nose through them.

Derek couldn't help but smile at how cute the small animal looked… the guinea pig was still small and had huge ears and Derek guessed it couldn't be much older than a year.

Without thinking too much about it, Derek walked over to the cage and crouched down in front of it, holding his finger to the bars, so that the little animal could get used to his scent.

"Hey there, little one… you must be Mr. Spock…" He grinned when the guinea pig squealed again and Morgan took that as a positive sign.

He slowly opened the door to the cage and ran a hand through the animal's soft fur, the guinea pig seemed to hum in contentment and pressed a little closer to Morgan's hand.

Derek grinned and thought "what the heck" before gently picking Mr. Spock up and cradling him against his chest before walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Spock tried to climb on Derek's shoulder, but stopped when Derek started to scratch it gently behind the ears.

"You know, I'm more the dog type and Clooney would eat you in one bite… or be scared to death by you, Mr. Spock, but you're kind of cute." Morgan started, not really realizing that he was having a conversation with a guinea-pig.

But the little animal seemed to enjoy the attention and it stopped Derek from thinking about Spencer too much.

Mr. Spock seemed comfortable on Derek's chest because it was purring, not moving an inch.

"You know, if it would be so easy to make your own purr in such contentment then my life would be a lot easier." Morgan murmured, looking at the guinea-pig and for a second he wondered if the two little rodents would get along with Clooney if Derek and Spencer ever moved in together.

_//Woah, Derek… hold your horses… right now__ I'm not sure if Spencer is ready to start a relationship with you and you're already thinking about moving in together….//_ A little voice in his head told Morgan but Derek was determined to silence it for now… there would be a way to make Spencer see that Morgan was serious about wanting to be with Spencer.

"You know, you look really cute and all that with the guinea pig in your lap and maybe you should stick to rodents and leave Spencer to me." Ethan's voice startled Morgan a little and he stared at Ethan who had suddenly appeared in the living room… and for the first time had actually voiced that he was determined to make Spencer his.

Derek forced himself to stay calm, mindful of Mr. Spock sitting on his chest.

"That's not for me to decide but for Spencer…" Morgan informed and was surprised when Ethan only nodded and sighed a little.

"I know… and Agent Morgan, I want you to know one thing… you seem like a pretty good guy and I think we could be friends but I'm not going to give Spencer up without a fight." Ethan said honestly and Morgan's left eyebrow rose.

"Okay, fair enough. And I have to say that it's not anything personal against you either, but now that I have finally admitted to myself that I love Spencer, I'll be damned to just give up… but I'll play fair and I hope you will do so too… in the end we should accept Spencer's decision, no matter who he chooses." Derek informed, holding out a hand to Ethan, surprised that the other shook it without hesitation.

"You have yourself a deal… we fight fair and leave the decision to Spencer, no matter what. And we're going to be civil to each other…"

The two men looked at each other with a new respect and both saw a worthy opponent in the other, someone who could make Reid happy if Spencer chose one of the two…

But Derek was aware that he was not going to lose this fight… because it would simply hurt too much…

He petted Mr. Spock once more and then put the guinea pig back into its cage.

.

Ethan had vanished into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat and that made Morgan realize that he was hungry too.

But before he could join Ethan, there was a knock at Spencer's apartment door.

Derek wondered who it could be and walked to the door to look out of the spy hole.

He was surprised to see Garcia standing outside… since she had fled from the hospital after Morgan had admitted that he liked Spencer, him and Garcia hadn't really talked.

So Morgan was a little uneasy when he opened the door.

"Hi Garcia." He greeted and let the blonde computer whiz into the apartment.

At first Garcia didn't say a thing and then she turned to Morgan, a stern expression on her face.

"How could you Derek?"

.

* * *

.

to be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah well, this time I was a little faster with the update and I just hope you like the new chapter *smiles* And reviews would be appreciated as always *smiles*

.

_**And here comes an important question: I'm thinking about **__**writing a Criminal Minds AU. It will be Morgan/Reid Slash. It's going to have fantasy elements in it and greek mythology but it will be set in the present… it's kind of hard to explain but I just would like to know if you're interested in such a story… you can tell me in your review or per PM… thanks *smiles***_

.

And thank you to **MwandishiMsanii, Edom56, DaTwistedSistas, r, knp10, Green Penguin, ReidandMorgan4ever, Gianne, CMAli, xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, jimmy-barnes-13, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, It's Raining Acid, George2Bob1, catz22, Moonlitorion and 68luvcarter** for your kind reviews *hugs*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

.

"How could you Derek?"

Morgan looked at Garcia, his eyes wide.

She couldn't have a problem with him being bi, could she?

"Baby Girl?" He questioned, not able to read the expression on Garcia's normally expressive face.

He just hoped she wasn't having a problem because Morgan would hate to lose her friendship over his feelings for Spencer.

But the way she had stormed out of the hospital and had come here did unfortunately not leave any other explanation.

All the more Morgan was taken by surprise when a huge smile spread on Garcia's face and she stepped forward and hugged a stunned Derek.

"How could you not tell me that you have the hots for my baby genius?" She questioned, her voice brimming with happiness.

"What?" Now Derek was at a total loss for words because he surely hadn't expected her to say something like this.

"Why didn't you tell me… I'm supposed to be your best friend, my chocolate muffin… if you had told me you two could already be together and you wouldn't have made my poor baby genius miserable just because your timing sucks… as always…" Garcia was now fixing him with one of her looks that made Morgan feel like a little kid which was scolded by its mother for stealing the cookies.

"Wait, slow down here, baby girl. So you don't have a problem with me liking Pretty Boy?" He questioned, well, maybe not the best comeback but at least he had said something.

Garcia twirled a lock through his fingers and smiled a little and she was enjoying it that she had made Derek Morgan squirm.

But then she shook her head.

"Of course not, Morgan. How could you even think that, choco muffin?" Now Garcia looked a little hurt.

Derek sighed a little and took Garcia's hand, steering her to the couch and sitting down with her. Ethan had gone somewhere else, not that he particularly cared where to. But he was glad that the other at least had the decency to not listen in on his and Garcia's talk.

"Well… actually I was worried because of the way you stormed out of the hospital about a week ago and then you barely talked to me so what else was I supposed to think?" Morgan questioned before he ran a wary hand over his face.

Garcia sighed and gave Morgan a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about that, Derek, but your confession surprised the hell out of me and I needed some time to come to terms with you in love with my baby genius." She admitted.

"I mean, you were always the ladies man and you even flirted with me, so it made it a little bit harder to wrap my mind around it. But please don't think for one minute that I have a problem with who you like. I mean, you're my best friend and so I don't really care about that… well okay I care because it's my baby genius but that's another story." Garcia then added when she saw the dejected look on Morgan's face.

And indeed Morgan started to smile a little and sighed in relief that Garcia was okay with him being in love with Spencer.

But that still left a few more questions.

"Why are you here, Garcia? And how do you know about this disastrous talk I have just had with Pretty Boy?" Morgan questioned, coming back to the first words Garcia had thrown at him when she had appeared on Reid's doorstep.

Garcia smiled a little sadly.

"Well, I got a call from a distraught genius who accuses you of toying with his emotions and his vulnerability. So what have you done?" She informed, trying to keep her voice even and wait with more accusations until she had heard Morgan's side of this story.

Derek sighed again and then decided to tell her, but before he did so, he needed to know another thing.

"Baby Girl, how long have you known about Reid being gay? And why the hell did you try to set Ethan and Spencer up?" This had been a question he had wanted to ask ever since Garcia had told him about her plan the day Spencer had woken up in the hospital.

.

Garcia sighed.

"Reid came to me a while ago because he just needed someone to talk to. At first I was a little confused that he talked to me about his sexual orientation and not to you since you normally talk about everything… but now that all makes sense. He couldn't come to you because he had that huge crush on you and he feared you might find out about his feelings for you. And with your reputation as a ladies' man he feared rejection. You know that my baby genius doesn't deal well with rejection." The tech whiz explained without hesitation because she thought that Morgan deserved the whole truth.

And Derek couldn't help but smile a little in exasperation. So this could have been way easier if he had just had the courage to admit his feelings a lot sooner.

"And when did you get the idea of setting Ethan and Reid up?" The FBI-Agent then questioned.

Now Garcia looked a little guilty.

"Actually, it wasn't until the accident. I have been looking for someone for Spencer for quite a while but I couldn't think of someone suitable until I found Ethan's name on Reid's 'to contact' list. And I thought this was a sign that Ethan should be the one to get Reid over his hopeless crush, which I now know is you and isn't as hopeless as he has thought the whole time. So I called Ethan. I knew that his friend likes Reid that way because Reid told me as much when he confessed being gay." Garcia's words came out in a rush and Morgan knew that this was because she felt a little guilty about meddling in Reid's relationship.

"If you had told me sooner that you are in love with Reid then I would never have called Ethan." Now she sounded almost apologetic and avoided looking at Morgan.

Derek put a hand on Garcia's shoulder so that she looked at him again.

"It's okay. As you said you couldn't have known about my feelings… I haven't dared to think about them myself until the accident. When I nearly lost Pretty Boy I knew I needed to act on my feelings." He informed.

"But as you said, my timing isn't very good and I'm not too good at talking feelings." Morgan then added, smiling a little sheepishly.

And now Garcia nodded.

"That you are, choco muffin." She agreed.

"As I said, Spencer called me and told me about your talk and that you were mocking him. And that's the last thing he needs right now." Garcia said sternly and put her hands on her hips.

"So I'm going to ask this only once and I want an honest answer. Do you really love Spencer, or are you transforming your guilt so you believe that you are in love with him?"

Morgan smiled a little.

At least this was a question he could answer easily.

"I know that I love Spencer. I love him with all my heart. And I have done so for quite some time. Nearly losing Spencer only forced me to finally admit them. Ignoring the fear I had when I thought about having feelings for another man. You know… because of Carl Buford it was a lot harder to admit my feelings." He explained, hoping that at least Garcia understood and believed him.

And the smile on her face seemed to confirm that hope and then Garcia leaned forward and kissed Derek's forehead.

"Well then you need to convince Spencer that you're serious." She stated as if it was the easiest task in the whole world. But Derek knew how stubborn Reid could be and he would not just accept that Derek really loved him and didn't just feel guilty.

"Baby Girl, I tried but he won't listen." Derek informed her because right now he felt a little clueless as to what he should do.

"And besides, I don't have too much time at hand. Ethan won't let me take all the time I need." He stated, because Ethan's presence made things a lot more complicated.

Garcia's eyes narrowed a little. She hadn't thought about this.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I didn't think things would go this way. I just wanted Spencer to be happy. He deserves it."

"It's okay, Garcia. I know that you meant well." Derek informed before he sighed a little, running a hand over his face.

He had no real idea what to do right now. Okay, he needed to talk to Spencer and set him straight that he was serious and he really loved Spencer.

"Can't we just tell Ethan to go back to New Orleans?" Garcia questioned and when Derek looked at her, he could see that she was already planning something.

"Baby Girl, what are you thinking about?" He questioned carefully.

"Me? Nothing… I just thought I'd give Ethan an emergency at home so that he will go back." There was a glint in her eyes that made Morgan flinch a little.

"Garcia, whatever you think of doing to Ethan, please don't." He requested.

"But… it won't be too bad, just enough to distract him." Garcia started but stopped when Morgan shook his head.

"No, you're not going to do anything. As much as that complicates things even more, Ethan and I have agreed to play fair." He admitted.

Morgan could see that Garcia didn't really like it but he knew she'd keep out of it for now.

Before they could talk any further about what to do next, the doorbell rang again.

"Huh? Are you expecting someone?" Morgan asked, wondering if Garcia had made some more calls to the team, particularly JJ or Emily.

But she only shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe someone else from the team wants to see how Spencer is." Garcia suggested and Morgan nodded.

That was the most probable explanation and if Morgan was honest, he had expected one of them to turn up a lot sooner.

So he walked over to the door to open it, while Garcia mumbled something about wanting to check on Spencer.

.

Derek nodded in her direction and once again looked through the spy hole in the door and frowned when he saw a young woman with dark hair standing in front of Spencer's apartment door… a young, beautiful woman.

At first Derek was just tempted to keep the door closed and pretend no one was home but then he could hear her voice: "Hello? Spencer? I can hear you… please open up. I've come all the way to see you so you at least could open the door."

Morgan groaned in frustration but it would be rude to leave the young woman standing in front of the door.

So he slowly pulled it open.

"Oh… hello Morgan." The young woman was a little confused why Derek was opening the door but Derek didn't feel inclined to explain.

"Hello Austin…"

.

* * *

to be continued… and if you haven't please go back and read the author's note ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yeah well, here comes the new chapter… and we're slowly but surely nearing the end of this story… can't say for sure how many more chapters, there will probably be a few more but not too much… maybe I'll write a sequel… not sure yet though… but for now have fun with the new chapter and I just hope you like it *hopeful smile* I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint too much *sigh*

.

And thanks to **CMAli, Boingogirl, knp10, ReidandMorgan4ever, DaTwistedSistas, Edom56, MwandishiMsanii, r, Green Penguin, xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, jimmy-barnes-13, 68luvcarter, lilfiftyfour, George2Bob1, catz22, Moonlitorian, DylanKat and ladykale19**85 for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter *hugs*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

.

In Morgan's opinion Reid's living room was becoming way too crowded.

Garcia and Austin sat on the couch after Garcia had helped Spencer sitting down in one of the easy chairs.

Ethan had of course immediately pulled the second armchair close to Spencer's, leaving Morgan with one of the kitchen chairs.

And since Reid still refused to really acknowledge him he had set the chair on the opposite site of the living room table as far away from Reid as possible without feeling left out of this.

He had also, not entirely voluntarily but because it was necessary, told Austin part of what had happened and that Spencer was temporary blind.

The young woman had been shocked but surprisingly calm about it, even though that hadn't stopped her from fussing over Spencer for a few minutes when Garcia had helped him down from his bedroom platform.

And Reid had blushed and had assured the woman that he was fine, or at least as fine as he could be after falling out of a second floor window.

Morgan had felt incredibly hurt when he had seen the happy smile on Reid's face that Austin had really come to visit him on her travel through the whole country. That she had cared enough to stop by.

All in all that wasn't really how Morgan had imagined things to go after he had finally had admitted his feelings to Spencer.

Derek's eyes travelled over all people present and he tried to focus on what they were all talking about.

Austin was just telling them about her trip to the last city she had visited and Spencer was listening intently, sometimes stepping in and explaining about certain things in said city, going off on one of his ramblings until Garcia gently stopped him so that Austin could continue with her story.

The only thing that gave Morgan some sort of comfort was the fact that Ethan looked equally out of place as Derek himself probably did.

And that Austin wasn't here to pursue a romance with Reid, but simply to visit a friend who had helped her and whom she had been happy to see again.

That at least left him with one less rival for Spencer's affections… not that this made things much easier for Derek.

.

The profiler sighed deeply and had no real idea what to do now. If the circumstances had been different he would just have gotten up and left, maybe going for a walk to clear his head.

But as things were now, he wouldn't leave Ethan alone with Reid, no matter if Austin and Garcia were there too.

And he had also promised Spencer that he would be with him through every step of the way and Morgan was about to keep this promise, whether Spencer liked it or not.

Morgan ran a wary hand over his face but he looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Garcia was watching him with a frown on her face, before a smile, a little forced, came on her face.

"I don't know about you, but all this talking has made me thirsty. And if Reid doesn't mind I'll go and get something for me."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Garcia… I should have asked sooner. Of course you can get yourself something to drink." Reid started apologizing immediately, and even though he was the one who needed to be taken care of, he still felt bad for not offering anything to drink to his guests.

"Don't apologize, honey. It's completely alright. You have other things to worry right now." Garcia informed and patted Spencer's knee affectionately to assure him that it was indeed alright.

Spencer gave her a relieved smile.

"Does anyone else want something?" Garcia then questioned and earned a round of nods and orders from Reid, Austin and Ethan.

"I'll help you." Ethan immediately offered because he wanted to get to know Garcia better. The man knew that she was important to Spencer and getting to know her and getting her to like him seemed like a good plan.

"No, that's okay, Ethan. Morgan can help me." Garcia immediately shot him down and gave Derek a pointed look.

Morgan knew that Garcia wanted to talk to him, so he stood up without a word and followed her to the kitchen.

.

As soon as the two were alone, Garcia leaned against the counter and looked at Derek, a small smile on her face.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" She questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Of course she had realized that Morgan was everything but happy with this situation.

And indeed Derek just sighed and knew that it made no sense to not tell Garcia.

She knew almost everything anyway.

"I don't really know what to do right now, baby girl. I mean… with Austin and Ethan here, how am I supposed to get Reid to talk to me so that we can work this out?" Derek questioned and for one of the few times in his life he really had no clue on how to do this.

Garcia stepped closer to Morgan and put a comforting hand on his arm, before she questioned: "So you are just going to give up?"

"What?" Morgan looked a little hurt by that question and shook his head.

"No, of course not, Garcia. It's just that this whole situation is new to me. And I really don't wanna sound arrogant but I'm not too used to rejection." He admitted and Garcia knew that it was true. Morgan was a handsome man and woman mostly fell all over themselves to get close to Morgan when they were out at a club.

So it was no real surprise that Derek didn't really know how to handle this.

"Maybe I can help at least a little. I mean, I didn't have much time to talk to Reid because Austin showed up, but I can tell you that he is still hopelessly in love with you but he just can't bring himself to believe that you actually feel the same." Garcia explained, squeezing Morgan's arm.

Derek found himself smiling in relief at Garcia's words. So at least this gave him a chance with Reid, if he could just convince him that he really loved him.

"So this means all I have to do is to keep on showing him how much he means to me?" He questioned, because that sounded like a good idea, even though he had no real idea how to actually execute that idea.

But he felt a lot more confident than before, knowing that not everything was lost.

Garcia nodded.

"That's my man." She praised because she hoped that Reid would soon see that Morgan was honest and that he really had deep feelings for the young genius, because the more she thought about this, the more she had to admit that Morgan and Reid would make a great couple.

And they sure deserved to be happy… they deserved each other.

Morgan smiled and gave Garcia a quick kiss on the forehead.

"The only question is how to get Pretty Boy to believe me." He informed, while finally trying to find the required drinks before Austin, Spencer or Ethan would start to wonder where the two were.

"Maybe Spencer would like to be courted and won." Garcia suggested and helped Derek prepare the drinks.

.

"Or maybe you could just go out there, punch Ethan in the face and tell him to get his hands off your man. And then you could kiss Spencer. I mean, that would be pretty hot to watch." Austin's voice suddenly sounded and Garcia and Morgan turned to see her leaning in the doorway, an amused smirk on her face.

"How do you know?" Derek questioned and the heat in his cheeks told him that he was blushing at Austin's words, especially when she told him that it would be hot to watch Derek and Spencer kissing.

Austin only rolled her eyes and took the drink Morgan was holding, taking a small sip, before answering.

"Come on, Spencer and I have been in regular contact and I wormed it out of him why he didn't seem interested in woman and who he was actually interested in… and I'm not blind. I can see how you're looking at him… and I can also see how this Ethan guy is looking at Spencer too." She informed.

Garcia couldn't help but chuckle a little at Derek's dumbfounded expression, but she was also delighted to have found another member for her special operation to get Reid and Morgan together if the two didn't manage for themselves. And she would start the planning right now.

So she quickly walked over to Austin, smiled at her, grabbed her arm and dragged her further back into the kitchen.

"I wanna hear all about what Spencer told you about his crush on Derek. And you Derek can go back in there and work on winning Spencer's heart." She informed and Austin only smiled in amusement.

She had liked Garcia instantly.

"Do I get a say in this?" Morgan questioned, running a hand over his face.

"No." Garcia and Austin said in unison before bursting into laughter.

Derek shook his head and he knew it was better to leave Austin and Garcia be for now, even though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea… there was no telling what the two would come up with.

But the thought of Spencer alone with Ethan helped his decision further and he took his and Spencer's drink, Ethan could get his himself, and pushed open the door to get back into the living room.

As soon as he had reached his destination however, he stopped dead in his tracks and had nearly dropped his glass in shock upon seeing what was happening in the living room…

Ethan and Spencer… kissing…

.

* * *

.

to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I have no real idea where this chapter has come from… *shakes head* But I hope it doesn't suck too much… my plot bunny just wouldn't leave it alone until I wrote it down.

Comments would be most appreciated… as always *shy smile* With your kind help I can maybe get the 200 reviews mark with this chapter *hopeful smile*

And thank you so much to **68luvcarter, Edom56, DarkHyde, MwandishiMsanii, Green Penguin, DaTwistedSistas, knp10, Boingogirl, Danae72, ReadingYourThoughts, brokenangelwings16, xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, George2Bob1, jimmy-barnes-13 and MoonMon** for all your awesome reviews *hugs*

.

Disclaimer: None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

.

"What's taking Garcia and Morgan so long?"

Spencer was a little worried, since Morgan and Garcia had been in the kitchen for quite a while now. He couldn't really see what was going on around him so he always feared that he was missing something important.

And Morgan and Garcia were gone for too long to simply fix all of them drinks.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and it took him a moment to realize that it was Ethan's.

His friend had been sitting beside him after all.

"Don't worry about them. Maybe they don't find the stuff for the drinks. You know that you are not the most organized person in the world, Spencer." He assured, but if he had a say in it, Morgan and Garcia could stay in the kitchen as long as they wanted so he was able to be close to Spencer without constantly feeling Derek's angry eyes on him.

Spencer tilted his head a little to the side and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," he admitted, even though he didn't really believe it and he feared that Garcia was lecturing Morgan on his actions earlier since she had been pretty upset with Derek's behavior.

"If you want I can go and check on them and help them look for the things. I'm an ex-barkeeper so I have a natural pull towards all things needed to mix drinks." Austin offered, her voice laced with a little humor.

Reid turned his head towards her voice and smiled at her, hoping that he was actually really looking at her.

"That would be great. Thanks Austin." He admitted, because, even though he still was a little mad at Morgan for his actions earlier, it still felt odd to not have him in the same room with him.

Spencer had gotten so used to having him around all the time that it was weird when he was somewhere else, even if it was only the next room.

"I'll be back before you miss me."

Reid heard Austin get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

.

That left him and Ethan alone in the living room.

For a moment there was quiet, before Spencer questioned, while fidgeting with his hands: "So, are you all settled in the guest room, or is there something else you need?"

Ethan smiled at Spencer, even though the other of course wouldn't see that.

"No, I'm all settled." He paused for a second and then he questioned, trying to be careful: "Umm… I didn't mean to snoop, but I heard that Morgan and you had a slight disagreement. What was that about? I mean, I don't want to say something that will make you both feel awkward."

Ethan hoped that he didn't sound too suspicious, but it looked like Morgan and Reid had had a major fallout and Ethan wanted to seize the chance he might have gotten because of this.

But he needed information first.

Spencer sighed and ran a hand over his face, before sighing again.

"It's just… Morgan said and did something really stupid and has hurt me in the process. And I'm not sure where I stand with him right now even though I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me like he did… in fact I think he didn't want to hurt me at all." Reid's voice was a little shaky and his words were ominous, but it was enough for Ethan.

He got up from his spot on the couch and crouched in front of the armchair Spencer was resting in and gently put his hand on the other man's knee.

Ethan knew that this was his chance and he probably would never get a better one. So he had decided to make his move.

He squeezed Spencer's knee and with his other hand gently caressed the younger man's face.

Then he softened his voice as much as possible, before saying: "I would never hurt your feelings like that, Spencer… you mean too much to me…"

And with that, and even before Spencer could protest or even really process those words, he kissed the younger man.

And for the second time this day, Reid found himself participant of a kiss he surely hadn't initiated, but this time his consciousness kicked in much faster than with the kiss with Derek, because his only fear was_: //What if Derek sees this… then we will never be able to fix this and maybe start something together…//_

_._

He was about to push the other man firmly away, when Morgan's enraged voice stopped the kiss anyway: "You bastard!"

At first Spencer feared the anger was directed at him but then he suddenly felt that Ethan was yanked away from him and his friend gave an almost panicked cry and then there was a thud.

So Reid realized that Morgan's anger wasn't directed at him, but at Ethan… the young genius had no idea, however, if this was a relief or a problem.

Again he cursed his inability to be able to see.

There was another crash like something, or probably someone was hitting a wall…

And this time it was Morgan, who screamed in pain for a second because Ethan had somehow managed to get out of his grip and had shoved him against the wall.

"Get your hands off me, Morgan. I thought we decided to play fair…" Before he could say more, Morgan charged him and tackled him to the ground again, of course Reid couldn't see that…

Spencer tried to get up, but with his ankle it wasn't the easiest task and probably not the wisest, but he needed to find out what was going on here...

Well… he had guessed what was going on here… Ethan and Morgan were fighting, but Spencer had no real idea why and all he knew was, that he needed to stop them, before they trashed his apartment, or worse, before they hurt each other.

To his relief he suddenly heard Garcia's yell: "What the hell do you think you're doing… stop fighting immediately."

Her voice was so commanding that Morgan almost immediately obeyed, because the last thing he wanted, was to get into another fight with Garcia, because the tech whiz was plain scary when she was mad enough.

Unfortunately Ethan wasn't as smart and he was still mad that Morgan had ruined his moment… and that he had had the guts to attack him.

So his anger blinded him and he lunged at Derek, and since the FBI-agent was not prepared for that, he sent them both crashing to the ground, or more specifically against Einstein's and Spock's cage, sending it flying a little across the room, before it landed sideways, part of it broken, the door on the top of the cage falling open.

.

"Oh my god, what have you done?" Garcia asked again, while Austin quickly walked over to Spencer to stop him from getting up.

"What? What's going on? And what was that?" He questioned in fear, trying to find out what was happening and fearing that Ethan or especially Morgan were hurt in any way.

But he got his answer when there suddenly were two panicked squeals and Einstein and Spock tried to scramble out of their away in fear, but Einstein couldn't… the guinea pig only squealed pitifully and even though Garcia was not a vet, she could see that the little rodent was hurt.

"Einstein… Spock?" Now Reid's voice was full of concern, because he loved the little animals and even though he couldn't see what was going on, he could clearly hear that the two guinea-pigs were distressed.

It was once again Garcia who took action, giving Morgan and Ethan an icy glare.

"Morgan, you go and catch Spock and then you put him in the empty laundry box, so that he can't escape… and then I want both you and Ethan out of the house until you have calmed down and will be able to handle this like adults. Austin, call the vet. The number is on that list on Reid's fridge." Her voice was stern, while she had carefully picked Einstein up, who gave another pained squeal and didn't even struggle in Garcia's arms.

"We'll get you help soon, Einstein." She said softly, carefully petting the little animal, just hoping that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Ethan just stood in the living room, not sure what to say or what to do.

Morgan meanwhile had followed Garcia's orders and had caught Spock, holding the struggling little animal in his arms, ignoring the scratch marks he would probably get on his arms.

His eyes were fixed on Spencer.

The young genius had an unreadable look on his face, probably still shocked at what was going on.

And then the look turned to a pained expression, which Morgan desperately wanted to ease.

So he slowly walked over to Spencer and settled Spock in his lap.

"Pretty Boy, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" Derek started, but he was surprised when Spencer shook his head and said in an icy voice: "Don't… I don't want to hear it…"

"Spencer, you need to let us explain." This time it was Ethan, but again Reid shook his head, absentmindedly petting Spock on the head to calm him down.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I won't have you two fighting in my house and hurting my pets… I want you to get out… get out and take a walk… I don't care how long you're gone… I just want you gone for now… both of you." He repeated almost the same thing Garcia had said earlier, and even though both Morgan and Ethan wanted to protest, they knew that it wouldn't sit well with Reid or with Garcia.

So without sparing each other a glance, they both started to walk towards the door.

Morgan turned in the doorway.

"I'm really sorry, Pretty Boy… I never wanted to mess things up this badly."

.

With that Derek closed the door behind him and Reid breathed deeply, before asking: "Is Einstein going to be okay?"

There was so much fear for a beloved pet in that voice that Garcia didn't have the heart to tell the young man, who was like a kid here, afraid for a friend, no matter that it was an animal, how bad it looked.

So she tried to sound as confident as possible.

"I'm sure it's nothing a visit to the vet won't cure." She started and was glad that Austin chose this moment to come back into the living room.

"The doctor says you can come down immediately. He'll be ready."

Garcia nodded. Luckily she knew that the vet's clinic wasn't that far from Spencer's home since she had taken Einstein and Spock there once when they both had caught a small cold while Spencer was away because of a case.

"You'll be okay?" She questioned, but Spencer didn't even answer.

Austin only nodded.

"I'll take care of him until you're back. Now you make sure that Einstein gets proper help… we both know how fond Spencer is of those two little rodents." She assured quietly so that Reid wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"See you soon." Was all Garcia said because she knew that she needed to hurry so that the vet could help Einstein.

She had put the small animal in an empty cardboard box she had found and then she was off, while Austin took care of Spencer.

On her way to the vet Garcia really hoped that the little guinea-pig would be okay, or Spencer wouldn't be able to forgive Morgan as easily as he normally would.

And for the first time in a long while Garcia cursed herself for meddling in other people's business.

_//If I hadn't tried to set Spencer and Ethan up, then probably none of this would have happened and my chocolate muffin and my baby genius could be together already… I just hope they will be able to work this all out…//_

_.  
_

to be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yeah well, here comes a new chapter and I have to admit that I do not really have an idea what to say to this chapter… only that I hope you will like it *crosses fingers hopefully*

Comments are, as always, appreciated… *smiles*

.

Thanks to **knp10, harrietamidala1691, MwandishiMsanii, Danae72, CMAli, 68luvcarter, catz22, Green Penguin, MoonMon, DaTwistedSistas, George2Bob1, ReadingYourThoughts, carrottop81690, slery and Moonlitorion** for your kind comments… they really make my day *hugs you all*

.

Disclaimer:None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

.

"Damn Derek, you're an idiot…"

Morgan had repeatedly muttered that ever since he'd left Reid's apartment and was walking aimlessly through the streets.

People were already looking at him funny, but frankly, Morgan didn't care.

All he cared about that he indeed had been an idiot… a colossal idiot and he had hurt Reid because of that.

He had hurt one of the persons he claimed to care about most in the world… he had hurt the young man he claimed to love, just because he hadn't been able to rule in his jealousy.

Derek was a profiler for god's sake. He should have handled that better, but the moment he had seen Ethan kiss Spencer, his Spencer, all rational thought had left him and he had just seen red and had wanted to get Ethan as far away from Spencer as possible, no matter how.

_//Damn, I really have got it bad for Pretty Boy…//_ He mused. Not that this was a new thought, but this little jealousy-fight had driven the last of the doubt that he loved Spencer out of his mind.

Derek just wasn't the jealous type, unless he was totally, utterly in love with someone.

Derek ran a hand over his face and sat down on a bench, watching the cars pass by for a moment.

Then he put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

Maybe he had blown any chance he had had with Spencer because of that fight… he had hurt one of Spencer's beloved pets after all and the little animal had done nothing wrong.

Morgan hoped that little Einstein would be okay, because he knew that Spencer would hopefully forgive him a little easier, when Einstein was okay.

He didn't even want to think how mad Spencer would be at him if the little rodent wouldn't recover just because Morgan hadn't had himself under control.

Derek knew how mad he would have been if the situations were reversed and Reid would have done something to hurt Clooney.

Okay, technically Ethan had pushed Morgan so that he had collided with that cage, but it was him who had started the fight in the first place.

So it would be unfair to blame Ethan, no matter how much he detested the other man right now.

Derek sighed again and then he stood up from the bench again, because he just couldn't sit still when he was so confused and even a little desperate, because if Einstein wouldn't make it, he had no idea if he would be able to fix the relationship with Spencer, because the younger man could be really unforgiving if he wanted to.

Morgan had seen how Reid was with his father and he feared that something like this would happen.

And with the additional stress Spencer had because of the accident and because of the question if he would ever be able to see again, it wouldn't be any easier.

"Yes, you really are an idiot, Morgan." He repeated again, when suddenly an amused female voice sounded beside him.

.

"You know, it's pretty hard to determine if you're an idiot when I don't even know you."

Derek turned his head to his side and for the first time noticed the tall, lean woman with long brown hair, a beautiful face and curves in all the right places, who was watching him in amusement.

Obviously she had done so for a few minutes.

Morgan looked at the woman and was trying to determine if her line had been a try to flirt with him.

The look on her face made it obvious that, yes, she was trying to flirt with him.

And if she had met him a few months earlier, Morgan would probably have flirted back with a "why don't we change that then?", but not today, well not only today… Morgan couldn't just flirt with some random woman, whose name he didn't even know when he had just made Reid miserable.

He knew he couldn't do that, not when his heart belonged to Spencer, even though Morgan wasn't sure if the young genius even wanted it.

"Believe me, I am an idiot, because I just hurt the man I love just because I couldn't control myself. So, yeah, that means I am probably the biggest idiot you can imagine right now." He stated, ignoring the look of shock on the young woman's face and started walking again, before she could even answer to that.

He also ignored the scandalous glare an older couple, which had happened to walk by just now, sent him.

Frankly, he didn't care if he announced it to the world, because it was true.

And he had accepted that fact. So now he could work on how to win his genius's heart for good and preferably without screwing up again.

.

Derek knew that the first step to achieve his goal to start a relationship with Spencer was, to get the younger man to forgive him for his stupid behavior.

And then he would be able to work through the rest together.

But the big question was how he would be able to get Reid to forgive him.

While he was contemplating how to best go about this situation, he hadn't even realized how far he had walked when he suddenly saw Garcia's car parking in front of the vet where she had obviously taken little Einstein.

Derek felt a little cold because that meant that the little rodent must have been hurt pretty badly and without really realizing it, the profiler suddenly found himself walking towards the vet's clinic.

Before pushing open the door, he hesitated for a second, but after another deep breath, he finally entered and looked around for Garcia.

When he didn't find her, he walked up to the reception and looked at the young woman sitting there.

"Um, I'm sorry, but a friend of mine must have come in here a while ago with a hurt guinea-pig. She's blonde…"

Derek didn't even have to continue talking, because obviously the young woman knew who he was talking about.

"Yes, Miss Garcia is with the doctor right now. If you want you can wait over there." She pointed to a small hallway where left and right some chairs stood and a three other pet owners sat, one with a cat on her lap, a third with a lizard or something sitting on his shoulder and a woman with a German Sheppard puppy, which was whining pitifully, probably afraid of the doctor's visit.

"Thank you."

Derek knew he could do nothing else but wait for Garcia, because he just wanted to know how Einstein was.

So he slowly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, giving the woman with the puppy a small smile and scratching the dog's head when it nudged his leg.

His eyes, however, never left the door where the vet's office obviously was.

.

And he actually didn't have to wait for too long until it opened and Garcia emerged, holding a cardboard box carefully and thanking the man that accompanied her.

"Thank you doc. I'll make sure that Einstein will be treated well so that he can recover." She told him and Derek gave a relieved sigh.

At least the guinea-pig had survived.

"It's no problem, Miss Garcia. Just give Spencer my regards and tell him that I hope that he'll get well soon."

The doctor informed, before vanishing into the office once more, this time the man with the lizard following him.

Garcia was about to leave the clinic, when she spotted Morgan.

The profiler was walking towards her.

"Hey Garcia." He greeted a little sheepishly.

The woman gave him a confused look.

"Morgan? What the hell are you doing here?" She wanted to know.

"Umm… I actually came by here by accident. I was just walking around aimlessly and then I saw your car. And I had to make sure that little Einstein was okay." Morgan explained.

Garcia gave him a small smile and carefully passed him the cardboard box.

"Be careful with Einstein. He needs to have as much rest as possible." She informed and then started walking towards her car.

Morgan gave her an odd look, but then followed her, peeking into the cardboard box.

Einstein was obviously unconscious and the little rodent's whole torso and left hind leg was bandaged.

"Poor you." Morgan whispered and quickly petted the animal's head, hoping that Garcia hadn't seen that, but the tech whiz had.

She smiled at him and held open the passenger door of her car for Morgan to climb in.

_//At least she's not mad at me anymore…// _Morgan mused while sliding into the seat, careful to keep the box with the unconscious guinea-pig as steady as possible.

Garcia shut the door behind him and got behind the wheel.

When they were out of the parking lot, Garcia started talking again: "The vet says that Einstein has a good chance at recovery. His ribs are bruised and he won't be able to use his left hind leg for a while, but if you care for him in the way I'll explain to you later, he will be okay."

"Thank god. Spencer will be so happy." Morgan said, before his head snapped towards Garcia.

"Wait, what do you mean, as long as I take care of it?"

"Well, it's your fault that this happened and if you want to win Spencer back it's the least you can do."

The tone of Garcia's voice told Morgan that there was no sense in arguing with him and if he was honest, it really was the least he could do.

But then another thought occurred to him.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Of course not, choco muffin. I mean, it's not only your fault. It's Ethan's fault too." Garcia hesitated for a second, before she added: "And well, I guess it's my fault too. I mean, if I had just stopped trying to set Spencer and Ethan up then you two could have been happy together already."

Morgan felt even better and for the first time since he'd nearly fled from Reid's apartment, he thought that maybe things would be okay in the future.

"You know, that's good to hear that you're not mad anymore. Then maybe you can help me to get in Reid's good graces again." He explained.

Garcia pulled the car into another parking lot and Morgan frowned a little.

"What are we doing here?" Morgan questioned when he saw that they had stopped at a pet store.

"Well, since you broke Einstein's and Spock's cage you are going to buy a new one and one where Einstein can stay while he is recovering. That will be the first step to get Spencer to forgive him when he sees that you truly regret what you've done." Garcia informed him matter of factly and took the box from a puzzled Morgan.

"Go, my choco muffin. I'll wait here." She made a shooing motion and Morgan finally exited the car.

Garcia was right again. This really was the least he could do.

.

Morgan entered the huge store and slowly drifted towards the department where cages for guinea-pigs, hamsters and so on, sat.

Derek had no idea what cage would be best suited for the animals so he wandered around the shelves aimlessly for a while until an employee of the store came towards him and asked what he needed.

"Actually I don't know… you see, I'm new to this. I've never had a guinea-pig before and I…"

The employee only smiled at him.

"Oh… I see… maybe you want to see the newborn guinea-pigs we have gotten a week ago. Maybe you find one you like and then we can look what else you need for it."

And with that the perky woman pulled Morgan along.

The profiler was too stunned to resist and suddenly found himself in front of a huge cage with at least a dozen guinea-pigs in it.

He couldn't count them all because they were running around and squealing happily.

"You can even hold one of them if you want. So you can find out if it likes you." The pet shop employee said.

"No, you don't understand…" Morgan started and was about to add that he wasn't interested in buying a guinea-pig when his eyes came to rest on one of the smallest rodents in the cage.

It was probably not older than a few weeks and it was completely brown leaning towards red and the fur was standing in all directions.

The little guinea-pig was sitting a little frightened in one corner of the cage and suddenly and without really knowing why, Morgan reached for the little animal and carefully took it into his hand.

The little guinea-pig easily fitted into his palm and was squealing a little more, looking at Morgan with frightened eyes, but when Derek carefully petted it, it started to purr much like Spock had done and it looked like the rodent was snuggling in his hand.

"He seems to like you." The pet shop owner exclaimed happily.

Morgan only nodded, totally mesmerized by the little animal in his hand that seemed to trust him, just because Morgan had showed it some affection…

_//Much like Spencer has done… he started to trust me because I showed him that I care for him…//_

And when Derek finally left the store a while later, he had not only bought cages and other stuff for Reid's pets, he only himself was the proud owner of a little guinea-pig that reminded him of the young man he had lost his heart to.

.

to be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well, yeah, nothing much to say to this chapter… just that I hope you like it and reviews are as always appreciated *smiles*

.

Thank you to **ladykale1985, Danae72, MwandishiMsanii, ReadingYourThoughts, Green Penguin, catz22, MoonMon, 68luvcarter, Boingogirl, knp10, DaTwistedSistas, CMAli, krynny, finlaure, sweety, Edom56, George2Bob1 and SagepunkSom** for all your kind comments *hugs*

.

**Oh and another question: A friend of mine asked me if I would write a ****Hotch/Reid/Morgan threesome story and I have an idea already for such a story and I wonder if anyone is interested in this?**

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

.

After the door closed behind Garcia, Austin gave a sigh of relief, before she returned her attention to Spencer, who was sitting in his chair, cradling Spock close to his chest.

The young Genius was still pale and Austin wasn't sure if he was going into shock or if he was just trying to make sense of all the things that had just happened.

She slowly walked over to the armchair and put a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder, flinching a little when Spencer gave a startled yelp.

Austin had forgotten about his condition for a second.

"Sorry Spencer, I didn't mean to scare you." She quickly apologized and made herself comfortable on the armrest, her hand still on Spencer's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Austin then wanted to know, the concern evident in her voice.

The young genius shook his head slowly, cradling Spock even closer as if to protect the little rodent.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Sarcasm had never been one of Reid's strong suits but it helped him deal with the stress better.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I mean, I'm here to take care of you so I expect an honest answer." Austin squeezed Spencer's shoulder again to signal her support.

"No, I'm not okay, Austin. I'm not even sure what exactly happened here. And the man I love more than I ever thought possible has hurt Einstein… that makes things even worse." Spencer admitted and he hated not knowing about something.

Austin gave a deep sigh and for a second she regretted asking because right now Spencer just looked so incredibly sad that Austin wanted nothing more than to hug him until all the worries would go away but she knew that she was the wrong person for that job.

Unfortunately she also knew that the person, who could do that, was part of the reason why Reid was so devastated.

"I'm sure Einstein will be okay." She tried to assure the other and put an arm around him, a small, sad smile on her face when Reid let his head rest against her side while petting Spock. The little rodent seemed to like the attention and was purring contently in Spencer's lap.

"I really hope so… I mean, he's just a guinea-pig but I love the little guy." Spencer admitted, a lone tear trickling down his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay that you love Einstein. He's your pet after all, so there's no need to be embarrassed about it." She soothed, her free hand running through Spencer's hair.

"Austin, can you tell me what exactly happened?" Spencer's voice was small and for a second Austin contemplated not telling him what exactly had happened, but she knew he had a right to find out.

So she quickly, and without taking any side, retold what had happened a few minutes earlier.

The young woman could feel Spencer stiffen when she informed him about Morgan's involvement in hurting the guinea-pig.

After Austin was finished, there was a tense silence, before Spencer gave a deep breath, releasing some of the tension.

.

"This… this makes things worse…" He stuttered, another tear trickling down his cheek.

Austin sighed again.

She could understand what the young genius was feeling.

"I mean… I want to forgive Morgan so badly but it's going to be hard if Einstein… well… you know…" Reid trailed off, but Austin knew what he wanted to say.

She rubbed Spencer's back in a gesture of comfort and cursed Ethan and Morgan in her mind that the two hadn't had their jealousy under control.

Austin had no real idea what to tell him, but she desperately wanted him to feel better.

"Spencer, I know this is not easy for you, but you need to forgive Morgan… and if you can do that, then you need to make up your mind what you really want." She stated, hoping that didn't sound rude, because she didn't want to hurt the already distressed young man.

"What do you mean I need to make up my mind? About what?" Now Spencer had no real idea what Austin was on about.

He didn't mean the part about needing to forgive Derek, because he knew he'd forgive the other man eventually, especially if Einstein would be okay.

But he didn't really get what he needed to make his mind up about.

"About the situation with Ethan and Derek. Or the two will rip their heads off sooner or later." Austin clarified, smiling slightly when she imagined Morgan and Ethan trying to rip the other's head off.

"What situation?" He asked, still not really grasping what Austin meant, or better he wasn't ready to admit to himself that he knew what she meant.

"Spencer, come on, even you can't be that clueless. Why do you think Morgan and Ethan started a fight in the middle of your living room? They're both in love with you and they are just jealous of each other. You need to tell them who your heart belongs to… I mean, I'm pretty sure they both already know who your heart belongs to, but Ethan will only give up if you tell him that he won't stand a chance against one Derek Morgan."

Her words made Spencer blush and he tensed up again.

"But… I mean… it's… I just can't… Derek will never return these feelings… and I can't stand the thought of that… okay, he kissed me earlier… but… that was only because he felt guilty." The young man stuttered again, his blush deepening.

"Oh Spencer, how can you be so stupid. Derek Morgan is crazy about you. Even I can see that. He loves you Spencer, and he just waits for you to tell him that you return his feelings."

Austin smiled when Reid's expression turned to hopeful, but still disbelieving.

"You're not kidding, are you?" He questioned and he had to admit that it started to look more likely that Derek hadn't lied when he'd kissed him and told him that he liked him.

Garcia had told him the same and even Austin, who didn't really know Morgan seemed to believe that too, so there might be some truth to those words.

"Spencer, we've known each other for a while now and gotten to know each other pretty good too. I would never kid about something like that with you." Austin assured.

"So you think I should just tell Morgan and give him a chance?" Reid's voice was small and insecure.

"Yes you should. And you should tell Ethan too. The poor guy is tripping all over himself to get you to love him and since he doesn't stand a chance he deserves for you to tell him that this is the case."

Spencer sighed.

"Maybe you're right… but… I can't do all that right away… the situation is bad enough as it is. And I need time to think all of this over." He explained, so that Austin wouldn't run ahead and steer the conversation in that direction.

Austin nodded, only realizing a second later that Spencer wasn't able to see that.

"That's okay, Spencer. But don't take too long or this won't be the last time Morgan and Ethan will get into a fight."

Her words made Spencer sigh again.

"Why are things always this complicated when it comes to my love life?" He wanted to know, petting Spock again.

Austin chuckled a little.

"Love is never easy, Spencer." She said simply, before she decided to distract Spencer a little from the current situation.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink or eat? Or maybe get you a book…" Austin stopped a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, Spencer. I didn't think… I mean… I can read to you if you want." She suggested, relieved when Reid didn't look hurt.

"It's okay, Austin. Actually something to read sounds good. Hotch said he brought me some books in Braille from a friend of his and has put them here somewhere. I have no idea where though."

Austin gave Spencer's shoulder a last squeeze and got up to look around.

Finding a stash of books in Braille shouldn't be too hard, even in Spencer's book cluttered apartment.

.

And it indeed didn't take her too long to find the books.

She just grabbed the first one and walked back to the armchair.

Spock was still purring on Spencer's lap and the young genius was running a hand through his fur softly.

"Do you want me to put Spock in a box so that he can't escape?" Austin questioned, knowing that Reid wouldn't be able to divide his attention between the rodent and his book.

"Yeah, that would be great. Maybe you can get him a snack and some water too. He can drink out of a bowl if he has to… and since I guess the cage is broken right now, this is a good temporary solution. You can fix yourself something to eat and drink too." Reid explained, remembering his duty as a host again.

Austin gave Reid the book and gently took the guinea-pig from him, putting him in another empty laundry box so that he couldn't escape and then went into the kitchen in search for two bowls that would allow the rodent to eat and drink.

It took her a few minutes to find something and when she returned to the living-room with the bowls for Spock and a glass of water for herself, Spencer was already engrossed in his book.

Of course his reading speed wasn't even up to his normal standards, but his finger was scanning the page rather quickly and Austin couldn't help but be impressed.

After she had given Spock something to eat and drink, she sat on the couch and took a sip of water, before Austin finally questioned: "So, Spencer, how come that you have learned to read Braille that fast? I mean, from what I've heard it's not an easy task, even for a genius."

Spencer had to smile a little. Honestly, he had expected the question from one of his teammates a lot earlier, but they had probably assumed that his genius brain was enough to learn it easily.

But fact was that it wasn't that easy to learn Braille and he was lucky that his eidetic memory had allowed him to remember what he had learned when he was still a teenager.

"Well… I had to tutor a blind kid when I was in College and my professor thought it would be a great help if I learned to read Braille. It was a challenge, and that was probably why my Professor wanted me to learn it. I have always complained about being bored in his classes… I guess telling him that when he caught me working on other essays during his lessons, wasn't the best idea… but it comes in pretty handy now, because it saves me a lot of time and it stops me from going crazy, because reading is always calming me down." Spencer explained.

Austin couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's words and she tried to imagine a teenaged Spencer Reid sitting bored in a lecture and then being chewed out by his professor.

But she had to admit that he was a little lucky that he had learned Braille when he was young so that he was able to read it now. It probably stopped him from going totally insane.

She was about to comment on it, but Spencer was already immersed in his book again and so she decided to not disturb him, glad that he had at least stopped worrying about everything for now.

The young genius needed the break.

Austin herself took one of the many books, one about stage magic, and started reading too.

So the two spent a while in companionable silence and Reid felt less and less tense, even though he still worried about his guinea-pig…

But after a while he grew anxious, because Garcia still wasn't back… and neither Morgan nor Ethan had returned and even though he had sent them away earlier, he worried that especially Morgan wouldn't come back.

Spencer had realized that he needed Derek to be there for him and Reid had decided that he needed to forgive Morgan.

Their friendship was too important to lose.

_//And if Einstein is g__oing to be okay, then forgiving Morgan won't be a problem.//_ Spencer decided.

With that resolve there was only one thing that made Reid a little sick.

He needed to work up his courage to tell Ethan and Morgan about his feelings.

The deep sigh that followed caught Austin's attention.

"Spencer?" She questioned carefully.

"Is everything okay?"

The young genius sighed again and finally closed the book, turning his head towards Austin, even though he couldn't see her.

But it made him feel better.

Austin totally focused on Reid, so she didn't hear the door to the apartment open.

Spencer was oblivious too and went to answer Austin's question.

"Well, it's not that it's less okay than it was about an hour ago… I was just trying to decide if I have the courage to tell Morgan that I forgive him, that I want him in my life as more than a friend… that I love him."

Reid trailed off, not sure what more there was to say.

Austin was about to answer him, when a third voice entered the conversation.

"Are you really serious about this, Spencer? Is this really what you want?"

.

to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yeah, well, here comes another chapter and I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, because on the one hand I love writing it and your support has been wonderful, but on the other hand I don't want to draw it out and maybe bore you to death… so yeah… I'm kind of trying to figure out what to do o.O *sighs*

And well, maybe you could go and look at my other two CM stories if you haven't already *puppy dog eyes* they're called **Child of Sea** (An AU with Reid/Morgan pairing) and **If I needed someone** (Hotch/Reid/Morgan threesome pairing)

I hope you like the new chapter and reviews are most appreciated and make me happy *puppy dog eyes*

.

Oh, and I forgot to say in the last chapter, but the credit for the idea how to make Reid able to read Braille goes to **slery… **so thank you for that *hugs*

.

Of course thank you so much **catz22, ReadingYourThoughts, Edom56, Danae72, Boingogirl, CMAli, Green Penguin, 68luvcarter, spencerrules, carrottop81690, slery, George2Bob1, Blue-Eyed Chica, SagepunkSom, Pipzrulestheworld and Mimaindi **for all your kind reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 16

* * *

**

.

Morgan was a little nervous when Garcia stopped the car in front of Spencer's apartment.

She hadn't even batted an eyelash when Morgan had appeared not only with the cages but with a little guinea-pig of his own.

She had only petted the little animal with a bright smile on her face and had named him Spency and Derek had barely held back a laugh at that, because he had been about to name the little rodent exactly the same.

He knew he had to go home later and either bring Clooney over to Spencer's or to find someone to take care of his dog and he needed to introduce Clooney and Spency, hoping that the two would get along, if dogs and guinea-pigs were able to get along in the first place.

But that wasn't why he was nervous. He was nervous because he had to face Reid again and he wasn't sure the other was ready for that, but Morgan wouldn't give up so easily. He wanted to prove to the young genius that he cared about him.

And he could stand the other yelling and ranting at him if it earned him forgiveness.

Morgan also worried what Ethan might do if he would be able to make amends with Spencer before he himself did.

"So, you're really ready to go up there?" Garcia's voice broke through his thoughts and she had turned towards him, one eyebrow raised in question.

Morgan only smiled gently.

"It's creepy how you are able to read my mind sometimes." He gave back, avoiding her question for now, because he had no real answer himself.

Garcia smiled and put a hand on Morgan's knee.

"You know what. You're going to go up there and ask our favorite genius for forgiveness and I'll go over to your house and pick Clooney up, because I expect you to stay with Spencer for some time and you'll feel better with Clooney by your side. And when I'm back, then we're going to put up the new cages and introduce Spencer to little Spency."

Morgan's eyes rose at Garcia's words and the smile on his face was a serious one this time.

"Baby Girl, I appreciate your suggestion, but what makes you think that Spencer won't throw me out, as soon as I open the door?" He questioned with a deep sigh following his words.

Garcia squeezed Derek's knee.

"Why should he not forgive you, Morgan? I mean, little Einstein will be okay and you are trying your best to make amends, so what reason does Reid have to stay mad at you? I'm sure he's already sitting in his flat, anxiously waiting for your return."

The way Garcia put it, it sounded so easy and Derek wanted so badly to believe that it would really work out like that.

He glanced up to the windows of Spencer's apartment and suddenly he really wanted to go up there.

"Can you help me carry Spency and Einstein up there?" He questioned, because he didn't want to aggravate Einstein's injuries by throwing him around because he had to carry the little box where Spency was squealing adorably and the cardboard box where Einstein, still unconscious, rested.

"Sure, but then I'll be gone and get Clooney." Garcia agreed and took the box with Spency from Morgan's lap.

Derek gave her a grateful smile and then carefully exited the car, trying to hold the box in his hands as steady as possible.

Together with Garcia he walked up to Spencer's apartment.

In front of the door, Morgan took another deep breath and fished for the key to the apartment in the pocket of his jeans.

Reid had given him about a year after they had started working together and Morgan had given Reid one in return, just in case…

Garcia smiled reassuringly and then stood on tiptoes to kiss Morgan's cheek.

"It's going to be okay, my chocolate Adonis. Just wait and see."

With those encouraging words, she put cage with Spency in it down on the floor and was gone before Morgan could say another word.

He took another deep sigh and unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly.

.

Morgan entered the apartment and he could immediately hear Austin and Reid talk, even though they were talking so quietly that he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Right now, Derek didn't want to disturb them and so he gently sat down the box with Einstein in it down on the drawers in the hallway, making sure that the guinea-pig was okay.

Then he went back outside to pick up his own guinea-pig, reaching into the cage and petting it for a moment.

"Don't worry, Spency. I'll get you something to eat very soon. I just need to tell Spencer that I'm back and hope that he doesn't throw me out." He informed the rodent, which was answering with a quiet purr when Morgan ran a hand through its fur.

Derek had to smile at that and sat the cage down beside the box which held the still sleeping Einstein and then closed the door, putting the key back into the pocket of his jeans.

The profiler was about to walk into the living room to make his presence known, when he stopped dead in his tracks because of what Spencer was saying.

"…I was just trying to decide if I have the courage to tell Morgan that I forgive him, that I want him in my life as more than a friend… that I love him."

It took Derek's stunned brain a moment to really register what those words meant and when he realized what exactly Spencer was saying, his heart beat a little faster and a wave of happiness and hope flooded through him.

Without thinking too much about it, Morgan stepped into the living room, ignored Austin and focused all of his attention on Spencer.

"Are you really serious about this, Spencer? Is this really what you want?"

.

The words were out of his mouth before he could really stop them and Reid tensed, startled that Morgan had heard him.

The young man turned his head in Morgan's direction, his sightless eyes blinking in surprise and probably insecurity.

A faint blush colored the younger man's cheeks and Austin eyed the profiler with curiosity.

Spencer lowered his head, probably to hide his face, or maybe out of habit.

"I… you… what are you… why are you back already?" Spencer stuttered, obviously not ready to answer Morgan's question.

Derek couldn't help but smile a little.

With confident strides and not ready to back off now, he walked over to the armchair Spencer sat in and crouched down in front of it.

Austin, who had a pretty good idea what was going to happen now, gave Morgan a small, encouraging smile, much like Garcia had done, and then stood up.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said quietly, ignored Spencer's panicked "Austin!" and gave the two men the privacy they needed.

Morgan waited until she was out of the living room and then he gently took one of Spencer's hands in his, refusing to let go when Reid tried to pull away.

"Spencer, please tell me if you meant what you said." Derek's voice was gentle and he was a little sad that Reid still had his head lowered, because no matter if Spencer could see or not, Derek loved to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I did… and I do." Spencer's answer was simple and so quiet that Morgan almost hadn't heard the words.

But a bright smile broke out on his face and he squeezed Spencer's hand gently.

"Pretty Boy, I'm so so sorry about what happened earlier and please believe me that I never meant to cause you pain. I love you so much and it nearly tore me apart that I hurt you. And I know that it's maybe just a small consolation and no reason to forgive me, but the vet said that Einstein is going to be okay." Derek didn't care if he sounded like some sappy romantic movie.

He needed Spencer to believe him and he would do everything that needed to be done to achieve that.

At that Reid's head snapped up and a hopeful expression came onto his face.

"Einstein is going to be okay?" He questioned and Morgan couldn't help but grin at that. That was so typical Spencer that this was the first reaction to Morgan's little confession.

"Yes. We will need to take good care of the little one for a while but then he will be back to his usual guinea-pig-self." Derek assured, once again squeezing Reid's hand.

The tension between them seemed to ease considerably after that and Morgan was glad for that.

Reid was also happy to hear that his beloved pet would be okay, because then he really had no real excuse for not forgiving Morgan and that made things a lot easier.

"You… you really love me?" He wanted to know, still not daring to hope that this was really true, no matter how heartfelt Morgan's confession had sounded a few minutes ago.

Derek smiled, let go of Spencer's hand and put both of his hands gently on Spencer's head, cupping the younger man's cheeks gently.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you as often as you want to hear it: I love you, Spencer Reid and I want us to be more than just friends."

After those words, Morgan once again pressed his lips to Spencer's and was delighted when Reid returned the kiss almost immediately and put one of his hands on Derek's chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

When they finally broke apart, both desperate for air, Morgan put their foreheads together, happy to be this close to Spencer, and glad that he seemed to be forgiven.

"Please Derek, say it again." Spencer suddenly whispered and it took Morgan only a second to realize what Spencer wanted.

Without hesitation, he whispered gently: "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Derek." Reid immediately replied and then pulled a surprised Morgan in for another gentle kiss, which Morgan of course returned gladly.

They broke apart when a male voice, they both knew too well, but hadn't heard in quite a while, interrupted their moment of happiness.

"Well, it was about time that the two of you worked that out."

Spencer tensed and Morgan turned in disbelief and nearly yelled one name: "Gideon!"

.

to be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and I just hope that you will like it *hopeful smile*

I'm still not sure how many more chapters there will be to this story, because I don't want to bore you to death *sheepish smile*

Comments to this chapter would be most appreciated *hugs*

And yay, this story is now official the story with the most reviews I've ever gotten here on this site so thank you very much everyone who reads and reviews this story *happy smile*

.

Thank you so much **Dulzura Letal, Edom56, 68luvcarter, Blue-Eyed Chica, lilfiftyfour, catz22, Green Penguin, MoonMon, Danae72, CMAli, Mimaindi, George2Bob1, ReadingYourThoughts, DaTwistedSistas **(it's okay that you didn't review on time, I was just afraid that you might have lost interest in the story and I'm glad you didn't *hugs*), **finlaure, knp10, Pipzrulestheworld, AminahKisah, Moonlitorion, Wraith Ink-Slinger, SagepunkSom, Aminahki'sah and Mrs. SpencerReid92** for all your kind reviews for the last chapter *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:**None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

.

About ten minutes after Gideon's surprise arrival, Jason occupied the armchair, Spencer had sat in before.

That was because Morgan and Spencer were now cuddling on the couch. Derek had his arms protectively around the younger man and was happy to finally be allowed to hold Spencer in his arms as his lover and not just as a good friend in need of support.

And he was also happy when Spencer sighed contently and snuggled even closer, his head resting against Morgan's chest.

Garcia was back too with Clooney in tow and she had also answered the question how Gideon had gotten into the apartment without having to knock.

Garcia had met him outside when she had come back and had taken him up and Austin had opened the door.

Spencer and Morgan had been so lost in each other that they hadn't heard the knock from the two.

Ethan was still not back and Derek had to admit that he wasn't really sad about that fact, because talking to the other man about his and Reid's newfound relationship wouldn't be too easy for Reid and Morgan wanted to shelter him from more hurt as long as possible.

Austin occupied the second arm-chair in the room and Garcia, who had put Clooney in the bathroom for now and had given little Spency and Mr. Spock food and water and set up the new cages, had dragged a chair from the kitchen and had sat down on it, watching Spencer and Morgan cuddling on the couch with a bright smile on her face.

"Your apartment is getting crowded, Reid." The tech whiz teased, reaching out to ruffle the young genius's hair.

Spencer only shrugged and hissed in pain when one of his ribs protested the sudden movement.

"I have to admit that there have never been so many people here at the same time…" He answered, snuggling a little more against Morgan, who couldn't help but smile at that.

But then Derek turned to Gideon.

.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Morgan questioned, not bothering to play nice with his former teammate.

He still remembered what Gideon's flight had done to Spencer and he couldn't easily forgive that.

"And how do you know about my accident?" Reid's voice was soft and more sad than angry.

If possible Morgan would have tightened his arms even more, but that would hurt Reid's sore ribs and that was something he didn't want.

So he settled for a small kiss to Spencer's temple.

Gideon sighed and ran a hand through his thin hair, aware that all eyes were on him.

"I might have left, Reid, but I've never stopped watching out for you. I always knew what was going on in your life." Jason explained, his voice soft and seeking forgiveness.

"Great way of showing that you cared." Derek grumbled under his breath and sent Gideon a glare.

The older man only sighed deeply.

"I know that I didn't make the best decision by leaving like that, but I needed to get away from it all, Morgan." He admitted, taking a sip from the drink Austin had prepared them all.

Spencer laughed bitterly.

"You know, I do not really resent you for leaving like that, or for leaving at all, but why did you have to put the burden to tell all the others on my shoulders?" Reid questioned.

"And if you have been keeping an eye on me, why didn't you at least call a few times. You know that I was worrying everyday that someone would call me and tell me you were dead… and when I confronted my father, I would have needed you by my side…"

Spencer's mood was suddenly going downhill and all that resentment he had held towards Gideon, but had tried to push away because the older man had done so much for him, came forth.

Morgan noticed how tense his new lover suddenly was and how agitated he had become.

That certainly couldn't be good for the young man and Morgan put a hand on Spencer's back, rubbing it soothingly.

.

Gideon lowered his eyes and ran a hand over his face, before looking up and Garcia and Morgan could easily see the guilty expression on his face.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you… more than once. But I feared that you might be mad at me and I have to admit that I didn't want to cope with this. So I never did. And when I noticed how close you and Morgan, and you and Rossi seemed to grow I didn't see any need to mess up your life again. You were learning to cope with my absence and so I thought it was for the better."

Gideon's little speech left the room in silence and Derek had to admit that Jason had a point, even thought that didn't change the fact that he had hurt Spencer deeply.

"So, why did you come back, now of all times?" He questioned, trying to protect Reid from further hurt.

Gideon sighed again.

"When I learned about your accident, I just needed to make sure that you were okay, so I decided to at least come and visit you." Jason answered Spencer, even though Morgan had posed that question.

Then a small smile made its way onto Gideon's face.

"But as I've said before, it seems totally unnecessary, now that Derek and you have worked things out and have finally admitted your true feelings." He teased and Reid blushed like mad and even Derek felt his cheeks getting warmer for a second.

"How long?" Was all he asked, before reaching for Spencer's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Since the Hankel-case," was all Gideon answered and now Morgan stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything before? You could have helped me get them together way sooner." This time it was Garcia, who added something to the conversation.

Now Gideon was the one to look surprised.

"You knew too?" He questioned, Morgan and Spencer totally forgotten by now.

"Well, I knew about Spencer's feelings for someone male… you could have helped me to put the rest together." Now Garcia sounded accusing.

Gideon had a small smile on his face again and shook his head.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, because we promised not to profile each other and I felt like it was none of my business."

His explanation made sense and again Garcia felt guilty for getting involved in things in the first place and make it even more complicated for Reid and Morgan.

"Did everyone know what Spencer felt, but me?" Now Derek didn't sound angry, he sounded a little pained.

And Gideon, Austin and Garcia couldn't help but chuckle at the curious look on Morgan's face and the blush still present on Reid's cheeks.

"Well, not everyone, Hotch and the rest of the team probably have no clue, well maybe JJ does, but I'm not sure about that." Garcia supplied and grinned like mad.

Finally things were looking better, and now all that needed to happen, was Spencer regaining his eyesight and then everything would be okay again.

Gideon also smiled, before turning his attention to Reid again.

.

"Again, I can't say how sorry I am for the way I left, Reid. I just didn't have the strength to tell you in person, because I'm not sure if I had been able to leave. You mean way too much to me, son."

The 'son' slipped out before Gideon could stop him, but it was true after all.

He considered Reid a son and that was why he had come back after all.

Spencer had stiffened in Morgan's arms at the word 'son' and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Not because he was so shocked at the word. He was only shocked that he had finally gotten confirmation at something he hadn't dared to hope, because Gideon had become a father to him, more than his real father had ever been.

But he hadn't had a real idea if Gideon really thought they were so close.

That he had now heard the word from Jason meant a lot to him and he almost forgot all the hurt Gideon's leaving had caused.

He separated a little from Morgan and reached for Gideon.

The older man seemed to sense what the young genius wanted to do and he reached forward to pull the younger man into his arms, the need to touch him overwhelming all of sudden.

Reid was a little surprised at the sudden hug, but then he returned the hug, tears falling from his eyes.

Garcia grinned at Morgan and nearly cooed at how cute the two looked together.

Morgan didn't look only happy, even though he also had a small smile on his face, because he knew how much this meant to Spencer, but unlike his lover, he just couldn't forget the way Gideon had left.

"Are you going to stay, Gideon?" Morgan questioned.

Gideon and Reid separated at that and Spencer settled back into Derek's arms, well Morgan pulled him back into his arms protectively.

"For a while at least," was the older profiler's answer, before he shrugged and smiled when Spencer's face lit up.

"Really?" He questioned, before a yawn stifled anything he had wanted to say before.

"Sorry…" Spencer said, looking a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, Pretty Boy. Maybe we should get you back to bed… you're still healing." Morgan assured, once again kissing the younger man's temple, glad that he didn't need to hide his love for the younger man before those people.

Reid was about to protest, but Garcia and Gideon quickly agreed with Derek and Reid knew that he didn't stand a chance.

And he had to admit that he was tired, but he had so many more questions for Gideon, like how he had kept himself informed on Reid's whereabouts and a lot of things to discuss with Morgan.

But Gideon was staying for now and so questions could wait until the next day.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, let's get you back to bed." Morgan only said and before Reid really knew what was happening, Derek had hoisted him up in his arms again, but unlike the first time, Reid now snuggled against the broad chest.

"I'll get him upstairs. Garcia, can you take care of everything down here?"

Morgan looked at hear meaningful and Garcia caught his hidden request to distract Ethan when he came back here.

"Don't worry, my choco muffin, I have everything under control here," she assured.

"Thanks Garcia."

.

After those words Morgan turned his attention back to his lover in his arms and carefully carried him upstairs to his bed where he set him down gently.

And then he couldn't resist any longer and sat down beside him, before gently taking his face in his hands and kissing him softly.

Spencer returned the kiss without hesitation, one hand once again grabbing a fistful of Morgan's shirt to pull the older man closer.

"Damn, Pretty Boy, you're a damn good kisser." Morgan praised when they finally broke apart for air.

Spencer blushed again and Derek couldn't help but find it adorable and he stole another kiss.

"Umm… thanks Derek, you're a great kisser too…" Spencer replied, before snuggling under the covers, yawning again.

Morgan laughed and was about to get back down to the others, when he felt Spencer reach for his hand.

"Will you stay with me for tonight, Derek?" He questioned hesitatingly.

"Umm… do you think that this is a good idea?" Derek questioned. Sure, he was tired too and he would have loved to spend the night with Spencer by his side, but he didn't think Reid was ready for that.

"Please Derek, just to hold me. I need to know that I haven't been dreaming this whole day and confession."

Spencer's voice was soft and Morgan just couldn't resist him.

He kissed the younger man again and then shrugged off his shoes and jeans and climbed into the bed beside Spencer, pulling the younger man into his arms.

"Okay?" He questioned, delighted when Spencer scooted even closer, entangling his legs with Morgan's and put his head on Derek's chest.

"Perfect," Spencer murmured and closed his eyes and before Morgan knew what was happening, Spencer was asleep.

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle and he had to admit that it felt really good to hold Spencer like this.

"Sleep well, baby boy…" He whispered, kissing the top of Spencer's head again, before closing his eyes too, sighing contently.

He just hoped that this would be one night of many they'd be able to spend together like this, just content in each other's arms.

When he fell asleep, it was with a happy smile on his face, not aware that this moment of happiness wouldn't last for too long…

.

to be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I really, really hope you like this chapter, because I'm so not good at writing fluff, but I tried my best, because I thought the two deserved a little happiness before my evil muse strikes again, even though it really is just a short scene… *g*

So yeah, again, I just hope you like it and comments are appreciated as always *hugs you*

.

Thank you so much to **DaTwistedSistas **(I'm totally relieved to hear that because I always love your reviews and kind words and maybe… just if you're interested you could take a look at my threesome story with Hotch/Reid/Morgan… well if you want to, that is ^^), **Danae72, Edom56, finlaure, catz22, Moonlitorion, CMAli, danicalif80, knp10, Boingogirl, lilfiftyfour**( I'm glad that I'm not boring you with the story, because when I get to more than 15 chapters I always start to worry about that ^^), **jimmy-barnes-13, they'recomingtotakemeaway, Alexalovet, slery** (I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger but it seemed like a good way to end the last chapter… I hope this one makes up for it a little), **SagepunkSom, Mimaindi, Blue-Eyed Chica, Wraith Ink-Slinger, George2Bob1 and Green Penguin** for all your lovely reviews, they really make me smile all the time *hugs you*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

.

When Derek awoke the next day, he was a little disoriented where he was at first, because that certainly wasn't his own bed.

But then a fond smile crept onto his face when he realized that he had not only spent the last night in Reid's house, but he had spent it, holding Spencer, his lover, in his arms.

The smile disappeared immediately when he realized that Spencer wasn't in bed with him anymore and worry grew in his stomach.

Sure, they were in Reid's own home and hardly anything would happen to the young genius with or without his eyesight, in here, but still there was this irrational fear for Reid's well-being in the pit of his stomach.

And for a second he even feared that Spencer might have tumbled down the stairs into the living space of his apartment and the image of a week ago when Spencer had fallen out of that window, lying on the ground, bleeding, unconscious.

Morgan shot up in bed and was out of it in a second, about to run down the small stairway just to make sure Spencer was really okay, when he suddenly became aware of the noises from downstairs.

There was shouting and barking and Derek immediately recognized the two voices.

They belonged to Garcia and Ethan. What exactly they were talking about, he couldn't tell, but he knew that if Garcia and Ethan were down there, arguing it had something to do with Spencer.

And the dog barking could only be Clooney, because there was no other dog in the house as far as Morgan knew.

So Derek slipped on his jeans and socks and jogged down the stairs, wanting to find out what was going on.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in the living room.

Garcia and Ethan were standing, facing each other, faces red and obviously angry, even though they weren't shouting right now.

But what surprised Derek even more, was his own dog.

Clooney was sitting on the couch beside Spencer as if protecting the young genius and was barking at Ethan, preventing him from going nearer to Spencer.

_/Good boy, you'll get a nice treat for that…/_ Morgan thought and grinned even brighter when he realized that Spencer had one hand buried in Clooney's fur, petting the dog and was reading one of those books in Braille that Hotch had brought him, completely ignoring the argument and Clooney's barking.

It seemed that the Reid effect was finally lost on Clooney and his dog and his lover were finally getting along.

That would make things a lot easier in the future.

.

A fond smile made its way on Morgan's face and without sparing Garcia and Ethan a glance, Derek crossed the room and sat down on the couch beside Spencer, well the side that Clooney didn't occupy and put a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy." He greeted and hoped that he wouldn't startle the younger man too much.

Reid however only tensed a little but relaxed immediately when he heard Derek's voice.

"Good morning Derek, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up, but obviously my presence was required down here when Ethan came back in the morning and woke Garcia and Clooney… and I thought you needed your sleep."

Spencer sounded exasperated.

"And what exactly are they arguing about?" Morgan questioned quietly, not sure what to exactly make of this situation.

Ethan and Garcia were not even sparing them a glance, because Garcia was busy dragging Ethan out of the living-room, obviously determined to give Spencer and Derek the time to say good morning to each other properly.

"You and me… just ignore them. They've been yelling at each other for quite some time without listening to one thing I've said, so I decided to read and worry and wonder if they killed each other if they suddenly stopped shouting at each other. I don't even really know what exactly they're arguing about." Reid answered with a shrug, closing the book and petting Clooney again before turning his body towards Morgan, his hand reaching out to his face and when he had found Morgan's cheek, after clumsily poking Derek in the eye, he leaned forward and gave Derek a real kiss.

Derek held back the hiss of pain when he felt Reid's finger in his eye, because he knew exactly what the other wanted to do and he didn't want to discourage him.

And he enjoyed the kiss immensely and wrapped his arms around Spencer, pulling the younger man closer.

When they broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath, but grinning happily at each other, even though Spencer couldn't see it.

"When did you and Clooney make peace?" Morgan questioned, ignoring the shouting from Garcia, Ethan and now even Austin, who had probably been in the kitchen and eating or making breakfast.

Spencer shrugged again and petted Clooney, who had put his head on Spencer's lap, whimpering softly.

"I don't know. I came down this morning and Clooney didn't bark at me, he only came over to me and licked my hand in greeting, so I thought it was save enough to pet him… he's been my bodyguard ever since."

Reid chuckled a little.

"Maybe he has taken pity on me, because he sensed that I'm blind."

There was just a hint of bitterness in Reid's voice and Morgan quickly pulled the younger man a little closer.

"Hmm, or maybe he's finally admitted to you that he secretly has loved you all the time he stole and chewed on your shoes… I mean, he's my dog after all and I've been in love with you for such a long time and I have always told him about this."

Morgan sounded amused and reached over to pet his dog too, enjoying the time with Spencer.

And he was delighted when Reid chuckled at his words.

"Maybe." He agreed, snuggling closer to Derek.

Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head and then he remembered something.

"Oh, Spencer, I need to introduce you to the newest member of our little family." He said and jumped up from the couch, making Clooney lift his head in disapproval and bark a little.

Reid didn't say a word, because he was still flooded with happiness when Derek had talked about their family.

"Sorry boy…" Morgan apologized and petted his dog, before walking over to the cage with little Spency in it.

The guinea-pig was munching on a carrot, but it looked up when Morgan opened the door to its cage.

"Hey there little one, I want to introduce you to your name-sake." Derek whispered and picked the squealing rodent up, petting it gently.

And Spency calmed down immediately and only squealed slightly when Derek carried him over to Spencer and Clooney, carefully watching his dog so that he wouldn't attack the little guinea-pig.

.

"Derek?" Spencer questioned in confusion, because he heard the squealing of a guinea-pig, but he immediately realized that it wasn't Mr. Spock or Einstein.

"Clooney, sit." Morgan ordered, relieved when his dog followed and slipped down from the couch, stretching out in front of it, only his head watching the guinea-pig in Morgan's hands curiously.

"Spencer, meet Spency…" Derek introduced with a smile and placed the rodent carefully in Spencer's lap.

Reid, even though he couldn't see it, put his hands instinctively to keep the guinea-pig in place and ran a hand through it's fur.

"You got a guinea-pig and you named it Spency?" His eyebrow rose even higher and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

And Morgan was glad that Spencer couldn't see that he was blushing a little.

Derek scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yes and no… actually Garcia named him in the end, but I wanted to name him like this too, because he reminded me so much of you." He admitted, sitting down beside Spencer again, still half an eye on Clooney to prevent any attacks on the little guinea-pig that was now sitting in Spencer's lap and was purring happily when Spencer petted it behind the ears.

The young genius's face was pulled into a frown.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that I'm being compared to a guinea-pig." He murmured.

Derek ruffled Spencer's hair.

"Believe me, if you could see the little one, then you'd see what I mean."

After the words were out of his mouth, he immediately stiffened when he realized what exactly he had said.

"God, Pretty Boy. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Derek… I'm not going to break down just because someone says something like that to me… I need to learn to live with it anyway." He said dismissively, even though there was a tiny bit of sadness in his voice.

"Still, I'm sorry… it's just… I mean… little Spency is so cute." Morgan stuttered a little helplessly.

Reid smiled at him and gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek, well it was intended to be the cheek but it ended up on Morgan's ear.

"I know, it's okay… and as soon as I regain my eyesight, I will be able to see Spency and then I'll see what you mean."

Morgan admired Reid a little for staying so positive and he couldn't resist pulling the other man into his arms, mindful of the guinea-pig on the younger man's lap.

"I'm sure your eyesight will return soon, baby." Morgan assured, hoping that his words were indeed true, and a little amazed how easy him and Reid had fallen into the role of being a couple.

Spencer gifted him with a bright smile in answer and then petted Spency again when he suddenly felt Clooney's nose against his hand and the guinea-pig started squealing in fear, trying to escape Reid's grip.

"Maybe you should put my godchild-guinea-pig back into the cage. He's clearly not ready to meet Clooney." He suggested.

Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea and then I better go and see what's happening in the kitchen, because they've stopped yelling." He explained, taking the squirming rodent from Spencer and put it back in its cage.

"But please be careful, Derek. I'm not sure how they're going to react to your presence since you're the main part of the argument and Garcia will go to all lengths to defend her chocolate Adonis."

There was just a little hint of jealousy in his words that surprised Morgan, and even Spencer, because he had never been jealous of the nicknames Garcia had given Derek.

But a lot had changed since yesterday.

Reid could feel Morgan kneel in front of him and he took Spencer's hand in his.

"Hey, you know that there will never be more than friendship between me and Garcia, don't you?" Morgan questioned quietly, kissing Spencer's hands.

The young genius smiled a little.

"Well… yeah… I do… and Garcia has Kevin after all, but still… it's… I mean, you're a good looking man and there are so many women and men who would jump into bed with you if they had the chance… that just makes me a little insecure." He admitted, because it was still hard for Spencer to grasp the fact that Morgan indeed loved him.

Morgan felt warmth flood him and he pulled Reid completely in his arms.

"Oh, baby boy… you're the only one I want… you're so beautiful and you don't even realize it. You never see the looks you get, but I do and it drives me mad with jealousy. But you… you never notice and that makes me love you even more. And finally I have a right to be jealous when I see that Agent Hills eyeing your ass, itching to touch it when you walk past his desk… and I can smile smugly at him, because he might want to touch it, but I'm the only one who will touch it."

Morgan's words had the desired effect and Spencer blushed like mad.

"Idiot…" He said, but there was so much affection in his voice that it made Morgan burst with happiness.

"Well, just saying what's true." He explained, before adding: "Besides, I'm your idiot now, my lovely genius."

"That you are…" Reid gave back, a honest smile in his face again and then he leaned forward to kiss the other again.

Morgan enjoyed the kiss and broke it apart in regret when his stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Sorry."

Spencer chuckled.

"That's okay. I'm getting quite hungry too… Austin wanted to make breakfast, but I guess Ethan's and Garcia's presence has distracted her a little."

Morgan ran a hand over Reid's cheek gently and then he stood up.

"Well, then I'll go and see what's going on in the lion's den."

"Just be careful that there won't be any dishes thrown at you."

Spencer sounded genuinely concerned and Morgan sighed deeply, steeling himself for whatever scene was greeting him in the kitchen, but it wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he opened the door... he was stopped dead in his tracks by Austin and Ethan kissing…

.

to be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Well, yeah, here comes another chapter and I really, really hope you like it, even though it's more of a filler chapter again *sheepish smile*

But there will be more storyline and action in the next chapters, so I hope that's okay with you *smiles*

Comments are, as always, most appreciated and treasured *reid-puppy-dog-eyes*

.

**Oh and, well, if you haven't already, maybe you could check out my other two new Criminal Minds stories (Unexpected Betrayals (Reid/Morgan) and If I needed someone (Reid/Morgan/Hotch) and maybe leave a comment… that'd be nice *smiles***

**.  
**

And yay… I made it to over 300 reviews… I've never made that here on this site, so thank you everybody *hugs*

Thank you **to Danae72, DaTwistedSistas, knp10, Green Penguin, Wraith Ink-Slinger, Muffins taste good, jimmy-barnes-13, ReadingYourThoughts, 68luvcarter, peanutmeg, catz22, Broken Enemy, SagepunkSom, lilfiftyfour, AminahKisah, George2Bob1, Blue-Eyed Chica, Murder Junkie and slery** for your awesome reviews and support *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

.

"What the hell?"

Morgan just couldn't think of anything else to say when he found Ethan and Austin kissing in Reid's kitchen.

Garcia was just standing by and watching the two, grinning from ear to ear.

At Morgan's words Ethan and Austin quickly separated, both with a guilty look on their faces.

"Umm… it's…" Austin started, but then she stopped, because she simply didn't have an idea what else to say and how to best explain what had happened and why it had happened.

Garcia took a step closer to Morgan and poked him in the arm.

"Don't look so shocked, Morgan. This newest development is solving a lot of your problems."

Derek looked at Garcia and his eyes widened a little. His baby girl did seem right about that, but that still didn't help him to understand the situation better, let alone helped him decide how he liked this newest development.

And he voiced exactly those thoughts

"I don't really know what to think of this… so I also have no idea what exactly to say to you, when I find you kissing Austin in Spencer's kitchen, when yesterday you were ready to jump into bed with Spencer if he had let you." He said and directed his attention towards Ethan.

"Or did you think, that now that Spencer has decided that he wants me, hey, let's kiss one of Spencer's best friends?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms in front of his chest to look threatening, even though he had no real idea why he wanted to intimidate Ethan right now.

.

Ethan at least had the decency to look slightly guilty and take a step backwards.

"Umm… it just kind of happened." The musician admitted.

"Oh? So you stumbled and landed with your lips on Austin's lips?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, still not sure if he should be mad or relieved at the new situation.

So far he hadn't even had an idea that Ethan and Austin really knew each other. He had just assumed they had seen each other for the first time yesterday.

Austin, who had kept silent after her first two stuttered words, decided that it was time to get back into the conversation and she would at least try to explain herself and her actions.

"Morgan, I think I can explain." She started, her arms also crossed in front of her chest, looking even a little stubborn.

"Then please do so, because I'm all ears and really curious. And you better hurry, before Spencer comes in here to make sure that we haven't killed each other. I'd hate for him to find out like this about whatever is going on between you and Ethan." Morgan demanded and Austin only sighed.

"Derek, it's not really Ethan's fault. I surprised him with that kiss and it took him almost a minute before he finally kissed back." The happiness that Ethan hadn't pushed her away immediately, was evident in Austin's voice and Morgan slowly started to believe that there was more to this than he had first thought, but still…

"And how on Earth did you get the great idea to try and kiss him? I mean… he's gay."

Morgan still couldn't believe that Ethan and Austin had kissed.

Ethan quickly shook his head at Derek's words.

"Wait a minute… I never really said I was gay, I just never said I wasn't when I was asked because I don't want too many people to know about my sexual preferences… the truth is, that I'm in fact bi… and I just happened to fall in love with Spencer… truth to be told, Spencer is the first man I've had such feelings for." He protested and Morgan had to admit that he admired Ethan's honesty.

Austin was next to explain what she had been thinking after kissing Ethan.

"And I have to admit that I've found Ethan fascinating ever since Spencer first introduced us a few months ago."

The young woman stopped when everybody in the kitchen turned to look at her in surprise, even Ethan seemed like he hadn't known that before.

.

The musician even blushed a little, obviously flattered by her words.

"Really?" He questioned, ignoring Garcia's delighted squeal.

Austin, who had blushed a little too, nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's true. That's the reason why I kissed you now… I mean I thought after you've found out about Derek and Spencer being together now, this would be my best chance to show you how I felt, maybe even the only chance I have." She admitted but avoided looking at anybody in the room.

Ethan looked at her in even bigger surprise and a small, almost delighted smile made its way onto her face.

Garcia squealed happily again.

"That's so great… if Ethan and Austin like each other then everybody can have a happy ending…"

She smiled, her anger at Ethan obviously forgotten now, because she had determined that Ethan and Austin would make a nice couple, while Spencer and Austin could be happy too without having to worry about Ethan interfering.

So, there was no need to be mad at him anymore in Garcia's eyes.

"Wait, slow down, Penelope."

Austin held her hands up to calm Garcia down.

The tech whiz just looked at her with a bright smile.

"Why? This is all perfect and everybody can be happy." She repeated, not sure why she should conceal her happiness about that, because Garcia just was a sucker for happy endings.

Morgan had to smile at Garcia's enthusiasm. The woman became a little too excited a little too fast sometimes and Derek had to agree with Austin that this wasn't the right time to become overly excited already.

But he also hoped that Ethan would give Austin a chance, because that would help Morgan a lot and solve most of his problems, like his jealousy and worry that Spencer might get cold feet and choose Ethan after all was said and done.

"I don't even know if Ethan likes me a little, Penelope and just because I like him won't make him stop loving Spencer."

There was sadness in Austin's voice and she was surprised when she felt Ethan's hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head and looked at the man with question in her eyes.

Ethan only smiled softly at her, before turning to Garcia and Morgan.

"Could we maybe have some privacy please? This is a conversation I don't want to have with other people present, because there is a lot we need to talk about." He questioned seriously.

Even though Morgan still held a tiny bit of anger towards Ethan, he nodded.

"Of course," was all he said, before he pulled Garcia out of the kitchen before she could protest, giving the two the privacy they needed.

And Ethan was right, whatever the two needed to discuss wasn't meant for his and Garcia's ears.

Besides that, he also wanted to get back to Spencer and cuddle with him.

_/God, I'm already turning into a romantic…/_ He mused in his thoughts, but had to grin goofily at that thought too, because for some odd reason it made him insanely happy to just cuddle on the couch with his genius.

His grin widened into a broad smile when he saw Spencer still sitting on the couch, Clooney's head again resting on Spencer's lap and Reid was busy petting the dog's fur, a tense look on his face.

/He's probably imagining the worst-case scenario in the kitchen…/ Derek thought and with a few quick strides he was by the couch and sat down beside Spencer again, pulling the younger man into his arms and kissed him gently.

.

* * *

.

Spencer heard Morgan leave and he tried to settle down comfortably on the couch, but he couldn't, because he was a bit worried, especially after Morgan's "What the hell?".

For a moment he contemplated going into the kitchen too and ask what was going on, but he had to admit that he really didn't want to get caught in the crossfire, especially when he wouldn't be able to defend himself or duck when someone was throwing something.

Reid knew that he was probably exaggerating, but still… for now he decided to stay out of it.

A bark from his left startled Spencer a little, just like it had in the morning when Clooney had first made his presence known by licking his hand and barking at him.

And Spencer was just glad that Morgan's dog seemed to finally have gotten over the Reid-effect, because it would have been really awkward, now that Reid guessed Morgan and him would spend a lot of time at each other's places.

At that thought he couldn't help but smile happily, still a little disbelieving that Morgan really loved him.

He patted his lap and said: "Come, Clooney…", not sure if the dog would get what he wanted to tell him, but it seemed like the dog did, because he felt the couch dip a little and seconds later Clooney's head settled into his lap again and a soft muzzle pushed against his hand.

The young genius smiled again and started petting Clooney, making the dog whine happily and wag its tail, which was tickling Spencer's other hand.

Reid giggled a little and questioned: "So, Clooney, you think your daddy will be okay?"

Clooney barked once and Reid smiled again.

"I assume this means yes." He speculated and seconds later shook his head.

Here he was, sitting on the couch and talking to a dog, when normally all dogs did were barking at him and trying to bite him.

The tense look returned to his face, however, when he became aware that there was no shouting in the kitchen and for a second he actually feared that Ethan and Morgan had knocked each other out… but then Garcia would be screaming and calling for help, so Reid dismissed that idea quickly and tried to hear what they were talking about.

But he couldn't and maybe it was for the best.

Spencer had no idea how long he had been sitting there, petting Clooney and waiting for something to happen when he suddenly heard footsteps and before he really knew what was happening, someone was sitting down on the couch beside him and from Clooney's calm demeanor Reid thought it could only be Morgan.

His hopes were quickly confirmed, when strong arms pulled him close and Derek kissed him fiercely.

When they broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining, but what was that awesome kiss for?" He questioned.

Morgan grinned and ruffled Reid's hair.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my Pretty Boy?" He questioned, pulling Spencer closer with one hand and petted his dog with the other hand.

"No, of course not… but it's a little unexpected after your walk into the lion's den." Spencer stated dryly, but snuggled closer to Morgan, letting his head rest against his lover's shoulder, blushing a little at Garcia's delighted squeal.

Morgan kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"Hmm… then I'll give you a reason. I've kissed you, because I'm just damn happy to have you in my life."

Reid's happy smile made Derek even happier and he again kissed the top of Spencer's head, enjoying the time they could spend like this without much care in the world.

Spencer enjoyed it too, and with Morgan by his side, he felt ready to face the long road of recovery.

.

to be continued…

No cliffie this time, but I hope that this is okay with you, because it felt like a good way to end this chapter… and the next one will jump a few days, just so you're warned… *g*


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay, I know here is a new chapter and it's not nearly the end… it has been sitting on my desktop waiting to be typed down and posted for quite a while… but I'm not sure if I should continue this… *sad sigh* there are different reasons, one of them that I need to cut down on writing fanfics anyway because of my finals for university… and then I got a not so nice e-mail concerning this story… so yeah that has been quite discouraging *sighs* … I fear I might not continue this… as much as it pains me… but then again, I might change my mind in a few weeks… *sighs* forgive my whining and just enjoy the new chapter *sighs*

.

Thank you to **DaTwistedSistas, Muffins taste good, Broken Enemy, Wraith Ink-Slinger, Danae72, catz22, 68luvcarter, SagepunkSom, Blue-Eyed Chica, lilfiftyfour, George2Bob1, Kaysco, xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, PinkHimeLacus, slery and Moonlitorion** for all your lovely reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

.

"I don't want to go in there…"

Reid crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head, his face a determined pout.

Morgan, who was sitting behind the wheel, turned off the car and then leaned over to his lover, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before giving an exasperated sigh.

They had been through this argument the whole morning.

It had been two weeks since Morgan and Reid had finally gotten together and a week ago Austin and Ethan had finally left… together.

It seemed that the two were getting along quite well and Reid seemed to like the thought of two of his best friends getting together.

Spencer and Derek themselves had settled into a routine.

Morgan spent most of his free time at Spencer's apartment, tending to his lover's every need.

He only left to pick up some paperwork from the officer or to get some case files Spencer could help with… and of course when he had to walk Clooney.

The dog and Spencer got a long just fine now and Spencer, after his other injuries had stopped hurting so much, often accompanied Morgan on that walk and Derek had to admit that he enjoyed that time he could just have with Spencer and Clooney.

The nights were spent just holding each other, kissing and cuddling and generally happy to be able to be in each other's arms.

Gideon had to leave two days after his visit, because he had some urgent business, but he had promised he'd be back soon, and with a surprise for Reid too.

Garcia came by more often than not and the whole team had visited Spencer regularly, even though Garcia was still the only one who knew about Morgan's and Reid's new-found relationship.

Einstein, the guinea-pig was mostly okay now too, so everything was going great as far as Morgan and Reid were concerned.

Well… except Spencer's blindness…

.

And that was exactly why Morgan and Reid had spent most of their morning cuddling on the couch, arguing and Morgan trying to kiss away Spencer's fears.

Because today was Spencer's first appointment with a specialist, who would be able to tell the young genius if he would get his eyesight back or if his blindness was permanent… and Spencer hadn't been looking forward to the appointment, afraid of what he might learn.

"Pretty Boy, I know the thought of the blindness being permanent is a frightening one, but if anyone can help you then it's Dr. Meyers. He's the best in the country." Derek tried to assure his lover, taking Spencer's pale hand in his own and squeezing it gently.

Reid turned his head towards him, the pout replaced by an angry frown.

"No, you have no idea how it is, Derek… it's not your eyesight that might be gone forever. So don't tell me that you know how I feel. And I'm still waiting for you to say that this was all a mistake when Dr. Meyers tells me that I won't be able to see again." He blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Deep down Spencer knew that he was being unfair, but he just couldn't help it. He was just so nervous and afraid what the doctor might say and he still feared that it might be too much for Morgan to handle if it turned out to be a permanent condition.

And the fear of losing Morgan again made things so much worse and because he had no idea what else to do that his lover was once again on the receiving end of Spencer's outbursts.

.

Morgan sighed again and gripped Spencer's other hand, leaning towards him again, this time kissing him for real.

"Baby Boy, you can cry and accuse me of anything you want, but this isn't going away just because you scream at me. And I'm not going away either, Spence. I told you I'm going to be there for you, no matter what and I intend to keep that promise." Morgan said with conviction and the again kissed Spencer, trying to convey what he had said through this kiss too.

When they came apart, they were both gasping for air and Spencer looked a little more relaxed.

"Ready to go now, Baby Boy?" Derek questioned, a short glance at the clock telling him that they needed to hurry if they wanted to be on time.

It had been hard enough to get the appointment so soon anyway, but Derek had feared that Spencer might go crazy if he had to wait any longer, so he had called a good friend of his, who was a doctor and the man had pulled some strings.

So Reid had gotten the appointment when one of Meyer's patients had cancelled because of another family emergency.

Spencer nodded, still a little pale and Morgan could sense that he wasn't too confident.

"Well then, let's go, and remember, I'm with you all the way." Morgan assured, again pressing a kiss to Reid's temple and rubbed the back of Spencer's hand with his thumb.

Then he got out of the car and opened the door for his boyfriend, helping Reid out of the car.

For a moment it looked like Spencer wanted to protest, but then he nearly clung to Derek, needing the support of the older man.

Morgan felt a little awkward when Spencer nearly crushed his arm in a death grip, but nobody in the clinic even batted an eyelash at the two.

"Good evening…" Morgan greeted the young nurse at the reception.

"Hello." The young woman gave back with a small smile.

"We're Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. We have an appointment with Dr. Meyers." Morgan supplied, since Spencer still had his head bowed and looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, the Doctor is already waiting for you. Just go through that door over there." The nurse instructed and Derek gave her a grateful nod.

"Come on, Spence." He coaxed gently and led his lover through that door, both anxious to what Dr. Meyer would tell them…

.

* * *

.

Hotch sat in his office, going over some old case files, thinking about which they could send to the University for studies for future profiles.

But his mind was not really on the matter.

He, like everybody else on the team, knew about Reid's appointment with Dr. Meyers and Morgan had promised to call Hotch immediately when he knew something new.

Garcia had protested at first, demanding she'd be the one to be called first but Hotch for once had pulled rank.

The Unit Chief ran a wary hand over his face. He was worried for his youngest Agent and he just hoped that Morgan would call soon with good news, because he couldn't stand one of the team popping their head in every five minutes to ask if there were news… even Rossi had joined Emily, JJ and Garcia in that little game.

His thoughts were interrupted again when JJ suddenly stuck her head in and had another file under her arm.

Hotch was about to tell her, that no, Morgan hadn't called yet, when he saw the serious expression on her face.

"We've got a new case…" She said simply and handed him one of the case files.

Hotch took it with a sigh.

"Great, just what we need." He muttered. With two people short, Strauss had promised them, she'd only hand them cases if it was absolutely necessary.

But one glance at the file told Aaron that it was a high profile case and as much as Strauss hated to admit it, Hotch and his team had the highest rate in solving those cases quickly and smoothly.

"Gather the others in the conference room." He instructed and JJ gave a court nod.

Hotch was already reading the file, because with two less people on the team, it would be hard enough anyway and he needed to get an overview of the case as fast as possible.

.

He was so absorbed in the case that he had nearly run into somebody, who was just about to enter his office.

With a frown on his face, he looked up, but it was quickly replaced by a small smile, when he recognized the person.

"Jason!" He greeted, even hugging the older profiler for a moment.

"Hotch… it's good to see you. Sorry for coming here without warning, but we wanted to go and visit Spencer first, but he's not home. I hope it's not too inconvenient." Gideon greeted, a smile on his own on his face.

"Well, Reid has a doctor's appointment today… and it's a little inconvenient… actually, we have just gotten a new case… but maybe you could help." Hotch suggested, because the Unit Chief instantly knew that Gideon could be a big help in this case.

But then he remembered that Jason had said 'we' and his eyes darted through the bullpen in search for someone who could have come with Gideon.

His eyes came to rest on a tall, slender figure standing by Reid's desk, examining it with curiosity.

And Aaron immediately recognized the man, even though he had only seen him on pictures before.

It was none other than William Reid, Spencer's father…

….


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Okay, honestly, I really didn't want to continue this story, but my boys Spencer and Derek kept calling me and of course your nice and encouraging words helped too, so I tried writing a new chapter.

I'm not sure if it's any good, but I guess I'm going to let you decide about that… again I'm not sure if there will be more chapters after this one, because right now it's a fight to write here, but I love this story so much that I can't give it up totally.

Comments are most appreciated *smiles*

.

And thank you to **Edom56, CMAli, Kaysco** (thank you for the nice words *smiles* and for not demanding me to continue but being understanding *hugs*), **Saskia **(thanks for the encouraging words *hugs*), **Danae72, PinkHimeLacus** (Thank you so much for your kind words, they really mean a lot to me *hugs*), **catz22** (thanks to you too for the nice words, they really helped *hugs*), **Wraith Ink-Slinger **(I'm glad that I can make you smile when I write new chapter *hugs* I hope you enjoy the new one as well *smiles* and of course thank you for your nice words), **Cowboy'sMontana, Green Penguin, finlaure, knp10 **(thanks for the encouraging words *hugs*), **tashu84, 68luvcarter** (thanks to you too for the nice words *hugs*), **ATwistedSista** (you changed your name? *g* You know how much I love to read reviews from you *hugs* So thank you too for offering to kick some butts *g*), **slery** (See, I'm continuing *hugs*), **sissouthernink1994, SagepunkSom** (thank you so much for your nice, encouraging words *hugs*), **Boingogirl **(well, I'm trying to not let it ruin my fic… thanks for your nice words *hugs*), **MoonMon** (thank you too for your nice words *hugs***), George2Bob1, ZoneSystems, Blue-Eyed Chica, lilfiftyfour **(wow, I'm really happy that you think my story is so good *blushes* I personally think there are much better stories out there, but thanks for the nice words *hugs*), and **the-vampire-act **(thank you so much for the nice words *smiles* I hope you enjoy the new chapter *hugs*)

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

.

William Reid was still standing at his son's desk and was now picking up one of the pictures standing there and Hotch knew immediately which one it was.

It was one of Reid with Henry, his godson on his arm, a bright smile on his face and a happy one on the baby's face.

A fond smile appeared on Hotch's own face when he remembered the day it had been taken. It had been during JJ's birthday party.

Spencer had been so reluctant to hold Henry for fear to do something wrong and only waiting for the Reid-effect to kick in.

But instead of starting to cry Henry had just snuggled closer to Reid and had started making happy noises… and that was when Reid had started smiling too, looking at the team with a proud expression on his face and Garcia had quickly snapped a photo of that moment.

That picture was now sitting on Reid's desk, helping him to relax after a hard case, especially when it involved children.

Hotch felt a stab of pain when he thought about the possibility that Spencer might never have the chance to see that picture again.

That thought also brought him back to the present and to Gideon, who was still standing in front of him, looking concerned and confused, because he of course had noticed that Aaron had started to space out.

The Unit Chief quickly straightened his shoulders and questioned: "What's Reid's father doing here?"

Hotch of course knew that Spencer and his father didn't have the easiest relationship and he didn't even know if they had kept in touch after finally seeing each other again.

Gideon followed Hotch's gaze and he shrugged.

.

"I told him about Spencer's accident and he wanted to come and see his son." The older profiler explained as if it was the most normal occurrence that he was in touch with Reid's estranged father.

"Why? And how the hell did you know where to find William Reid? Even Reid didn't know where his father was." Hotch couldn't help the light accusation in his voice.

Gideon gave a small sigh and put a hand over his eyes for a second, a sure sign that he felt guilty about something.

And even though Hotch had an inkling what that could be, he wasn't really expecting Jason's next words.

"Hotch, you know that I handpicked Reid to join the FBI, so do you honestly think that I had no idea about his family? I talked to his father even before Spencer enrolled in the FBI."

This admission threw Hotch and a strange feeling of betrayal washed through him.

"You what?" was all he could manage to say and his eyes once again strayed to Reid's father who was now watching the conversation between Hotch and Gideon with curiosity, but he obviously didn't dare to come closer.

"Aaron, I know I should have told you, but William asked me not to say anything to his son, so I decided to keep it to myself, because the fewer people knew the smaller was the chance that someone accidently told Reid."

Gideon knew that his explanation wasn't a good apology.

"So you really have been in contact with William Reid over the years?" Hotch questioned, still not really believing what his former teammate told him.

He also wondered how Garcia had missed that when she had done the background check on William Reid when Spencer had suspected him of murder.

Jason only nodded, once again covering his eyes with his hand before running said hand through his short hair.

.

"Well, yeah..." he started, but didn't get further, when JJ suddenly appeared beside the two. Her eyes widened when she saw Gideon standing beside Hotch, but she acted professional and only smiled warmly at the older man, before addressing Hotch: "Are you coming? Emily, Garcia and Rossi are waiting so that we can start the briefing."

Hotch nodded and for the first time in the last few minutes he glanced at the file in his hands again.

"If you're here, then maybe you could help us with the case since we're two men short."

Hotch looked at Gideon with expectation and he quickly saw the eagerness in Jason's eyes. The older profiler had obviously missed working on cases.

And he indeed nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I'll help. Let me quickly tell William that he is welcome to wait at Reid's desk." Gideon didn't even question Hotch's words that the team was two people short.

He knew that Morgan wouldn't let Spencer out of his sight in this situation.

When Hotch nodded, Gideon turned and walked over to Reid's father and started a hushed conversation.

JJ watched him go and then turned to her boss.

"What? " was all she questioned, because she knew that Hotch would know what exactly interested her.

The older man only shrugged.

"I don't really know. I think that it's a long story, and one that Reid won't be happy to hear…"

JJ nodded.

"I'll go and tell the others that Gideon is going to assist us on this case." With that she turned on her heels, her blond hair flowing behind her.

Hotch watched her go with a slight smile on his face and he briefly wondered how Rossi and Gideon would work together.

This thought was interrupted when Gideon once again came to stand beside him.

"So what's the case about?" Jason questioned, looking at the case file in Hotch's hands.

"Three young men murdered in Colorado." Hotch couldn't really tell him more, because he hadn't read much further than those first pieces of information.

"I see. We're still having the briefing in the same room?" Gideon was almost too eager to get to work and Hotch had barely time to nod before the older man strolled down the hall towards their briefing room.

Hotch watched him go with an amused smile on his face, before turning his face towards William Reid again, who was sitting at Reid's desk now, still examining whatever Spencer kept on his desk.

_/No matter how__ Rossi and Gideon work together, I guess it's going to be interesting around here for a while…/_ He mused, before he followed Gideon and started the briefing.

.

* * *

.

Morgan exited the clinic and sighed deeply, enjoying the fresh air for a second, before daring to look at Spencer.

The younger man again clung to his arm and hadn't said a word ever since Dr. Meyers had finished the first tests and had given a first prognosis.

"Baby Boy?" Derek questioned, gently turning Spencer in his arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead, not caring who might see them.

His lover needed his support right now and Morgan would give it to him.

Reid still didn't say a word, he only buried his head against Morgan's chest, wrapping his arms around the other before he started sobbing softly.

Morgan gently rubbed Spencer's back to get him to calm down, knowing that every word he said would make things worse.

Right now all Reid needed from him was his support and Derek would give him that without hesitation.

They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity but finally Spencer's sobs started to die down and he calmed a little, his grip on Morgan loosening slightly.

"You wanna go home?" Morgan questioned softly and Reid only nodded.

He was obviously not ready to talk about what Dr. Meyers had said and Morgan knew that the younger man needed time to deal with it alone at first.

"Then home we go…"

Morgan led Reid to the car and helped him in, even buckling the belt for his lover.

Reid didn't even protest that and that worried Morgan even more, but he didn't comment on it for now.

Instead he gently kissed the younger man.

"We'll get through this, baby boy." He whispered, relieved when Reid gave a slight nod.

Morgan squeezed his shoulder and then got behind the wheel to drive the two to Reid's apartment.

Once there he helped Reid up to his bed, knowing that his lover needed rest.

Derek made sure that Reid was comfortable and fast asleep, before he finally pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

It took him a while to reach his boss, but finally Hotch picked up.

_**"Hotchner?"**_

"Hotch? It's me, Morgan. Where are you?"

_**"We've got a new case and are on our way to the airport. We're flying to Colorado."**_ Hotch answered and Morgan could immediately hear that there was something he wasn't telling him.

But right now he didn't want to ask.

He didn't even get the chance to ask anything, because Hotch questioned: _**"So how did the doctor's appointment go?"**_

Morgan stiffened and sighed deeply, running a wary hand over his face.

"Hotch, I fear I have bad news…"

.

to be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Okay, does anybody even remember this story? *sheepish smile* I know it has been an awful long time since I last updated, but I really hope you haven't forgotten about this story and I hope even more that you like the new chapter, even though not much is happening... *sigh*

Well, comments would be most appreciated *puppydogeyes*

**And thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter *hugs you all* I know you know who you are *hugs again***

Now have fun reading *smile*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

.

Hotch was more than aware that all eyes were on him as soon as he cut the line and put the cell phone back in his pocket.

They had arrived at the airport, while Hotch was still talking to Morgan, so the rest of the team had realized that he had talked to their teammate.

And now they all wanted answers, because they were all worried about Reid.

"And? What did Morgan say?" Rossi questioned, not sure if he really wanted an answer, because the look on Hotch's face didn't really stand for good news.

Gideon, who had easily fallen back into the routine as profiler, took a step closer to Hotch, as if that would make Hotch tell them faster.

Hotch sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face.

"Not now, Jason," he stated.

"We have a case to solve first," he said, trying to keep his voice even. He wanted the heads of the team on the case and not on Reid and Morgan anymore than they already were.

But Gideon wasn't prepared to back down. Spencer was like a son to him and he needed to know what Morgan had told him.

"Aaron, I know we need to solve this case, but if we know what the doc said about Reid's eyesight, we can at least concentrate on work. Imagining what Morgan said will make things way worse," Gideon tried again, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The rest of the team backed him up with the expression on their faces.

Hotch sighed again. He still wasn't sure how to tell the team, but he also knew that Gideon was right.

The team wouldn't really be able to concentrate on the case if he didn't give them something. Aaron figured that he didn't have to give them all the details that Morgan had given him before.

.

"Okay, I'll tell you something on the way to the station," he finally gave in, because this was the easiest way to handle the situation.

Since the station had sent a bigger van, they all fit in one car and Hotch could tell them all together.

Gideon, JJ, Emily, Garcia and Rossi nodded and quickly walked over to the van to get in it.

Once they were all seated and Rossi had started the car, driving them to the station, with the help of a navigation system, Hotch took another deep breath.

"Well, Morgan had good and bad news," he started, trying to figure out how best to tell them what was going on and what the doctor had said.

The whole team watched him and started listening intently. They all wanted to know what Reid's chances were, all of them a bit relieved when Hotch told them, that there were at least some good news, even though they all dreaded the bad news...

.

* * *

.

The beep at the other end of the line signalled the end of the call.

Morgan was glad for that and he was even more glad that he hadn't been face to face with Hotch while telling him what the doctor had said.

And he didn't really envy Hotch, because the other now had to tell the rest of the team what was going on and about the prognosis of the doctor.

He sighed deeply, put the phone back down on the shelf and then slowly ascended the stairs to Reid's bedroom platform. Derek had left the bedroom in case Reid woke up in the middle of that phone call.

He watched the young genius sleep for a moment and a fond, but sad smile made its way onto Derek's face.

Morgan walked over to the bed slowly and quietly, because he really didn't want to wake the younger man. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through Spencer's curly hair in a soothing motion, even though Reid probably didn't even realise, because he was still asleep.

"Oh Pretty Boy, why can things for you never be easy," he wondered, before carefully laying down on the bed beside Spencer, pulling the younger man into his arms.

His smile brightened for a second when Reid instinctively snuggled against him even in his sleep.

Derek adjusted the covers around them and kissed Spencer's hair.

"Sleep tight, baby. No matter what happens now, I'll be by your side ever step of the way, even if this means we have to leave the BAU for a while," he whispered and kissed Spencer's forehead this time.

Derek spent the next hour and a half just watching the young genius sleep, glad that there seemed to be no nightmares, even though he could still see how red Spencer's eyes were from all the crying from before.

And Morgan tried his best not to fall asleep and just watch over the younger man, but the day had taken its toll on him too, especially emotionally and after a while he fell asleep himself, Reid still save in his arms.

.

Morgan's eyes snapped open a while later when the doorbell of Reid's apartment rang.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Spencer, who was, thankfully, still asleep.

To keep it that way, Morgan slowly untangled himself from the sheets and the body of his lover and quickly went down the stairs to see who was disturbing them now.

He hoped that it wasn't anything serious and he sure as hell hoped that it wasn't Ethan.

Sure, he had made his peace with the other man, well kind of at least, when it was evident that him and Austin were trying to really have a relationship, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable around the other man.

_/Thanks to god Spencer doesn't have too many exes who can pop up at his doorstep, or at least not many that I know of./_ Morgan thought a little amused, but then he quickly turned serious and looked through the spyhole on the door to find out who was standing outside Reid's apartment door.

His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the man standing outside. Morgan hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should really open the door or if he should ask Reid first what he should do.

But then, it would be impolite to leave the man standing outside.

So Morgan finally opened the door to let the man step inside.

"Mr. Reid, what are you doing here?" he questioned, looking at William Reid with question in his eyes.

Reid's father returned the look with one of surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my son's apartment?" William asked, walking into the living room as if he owned the place.

Morgan tried his best to stay calm. The last and only time he had seen Reid's father had been when they had investigated the Riley Jenkins murder back in Las Vegas.

And Derek couldn't say that he did like Spencer's father too much, not after Spencer had told him some more about his childhood after William Reid had left his sick wife and his young son.

But he also thought that William might be here, because he wanted to make it up to his son and he had probably heard about Reid's accident and had come to check on his son, so Morgan would keep his dislike of the older man to himself for now.

.

"I'm here to take care of Spencer, Mr. Reid," he answered the man's question. Telling him that he was also Spencer's lover was something he wouldn't do right now, because it wasn't his place to tell.

"Agent Morgan, right?" William asked, making himself comfortable in the big armchair.

Derek himself sat on the couch opposite to it and looked at Reid's father.

"Yeah," he replied, not really surprised that William Reid remembered his name. They had learned that he had been keeping tabs on Reid's life after he had left.

"How is my son?" William asked and Morgan could clearly hear the concern in the other man's voice, even if he hadn't been a trained profiler.

But Derek also didn't really know how to answer that question, because considering what had happened in the first place, Reid was quite well, but after the doctor's visit this morning, Morgan really wasn't sure if Reid felt like he was recovering rather quickly.

"That's kind of a complicated question, Mr. Reid." he answered and asked: "How do you know what happened? I mean, we didn't really expect to see you here."

Even though he didn't want to, there as accusation in his voice, which made William flinch.

"Jason Gideon told me what happened," Reid's father answered simply.

.

Morgan simply raised an eyebrow and was about to ask the other man how on Earth he knew Gideon, when suddenly a voice still laced with sleep, came from the steps.

"Derek? Where are you?"

Morgan flinched a little. He had hoped that Reid would sleep a while longer, so that he could go up and wake him and prepare him that his father was here.

But he couldn't change that now.

"In the living room on the couch, Spencer," he called back. He always told Reid exactly where he was, so that the younger man could find him easily.

The young genius was quite able to walk around his own apartment without bumping into anything as long as nobody left something in his usual paths, so Morgan wasn't surprised when seconds later Reid entered the living-room.

He walked a little slower and his hand was extended slightly to make sure nothing was blocking his path, but he found the couch without problems and reached out for Morgan.

Derek extended his hand and gently helped the younger man sit. He was about to tell him that his father was also here, but before he or even William Reid could say something, Spencer snuggled against Derek, who instinctively put an arm around the younger man.

"Why weren't you in bed with me, Derek?" Spencer questioned and Morgan couldn't help the blush on his face and was about to reply, when Spencer clumsily reached forward and put a kiss on Morgan's cheek, probably aiming for the lips.

Derek smiled and for a moment totally forgot about Reid's father and put a gentle hand on Reid's face, turning it and kissing the younger man softly on the lips.

But William Reid made his presence known again only seconds later.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed and Morgan abruptly turned his head to face William Reid.

Spencer's father did look everything but happy...

.

to be continued, if anyone is still interested...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and I really really hope the new chapter isn't too bad, because, as I stated in the A/N to A Different Kind of Knight, real life is hell right now, but I need the writing to stay focused and not get totally depressed.

So comments for this are really appreciated *smiles slightly*

.

**Oh and before I forget, this story is finally nearing its end, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel and I'd really like your opinion about this, if you think a sequel would be a good idea...**

.

Thank you to everybody, who reviewed the last chapter *hugs you all* I was really really glad about all the positive reviews I've gotten and I appreciate them *hugs again*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

.

"What the hell?"

William Reid looked back and forth between Derek and Spencer, still trying to process what he had just witnessed.

Reid shrunk back against the couch, obviously not prepared to come face to face with his father. Morgan quickly took his lover's hand, squeezing it gently to assure the other that he was there for him and to calm him down.

"Dad?" Spencer finally asked in a small voice, still not really sure why his father was here and where he had come from.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned carefully.

"Jason told me what has happened to you and I came here to see how you're doing. Obviously you're not as bad as I thought you were, at least as far as I can see," William answered and it was obvious that it took all of his willpower to stay calm.

Reid gaped for a second and then he finally questioned: "Jason, as in Jason Gideon?"

That was the only thing he could really think of to say and he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that Gideon would go and tell his father behind his back.

And that William Reid called Gideon "Jason" meant, that the two men must have known and talked to each other more than once.

Spencer felt Derek squeeze his hand gently again to show his support.

"Yes, Jason Gideon. But that's not important right now. First I want to know how long you and Agent Morgan are sleeping together. And why the hell didn't you tell me that you were gay?" William Reid demanded, glaring at his son. His control was slowly slipping away, especially when his son snorted at his words.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Dad. You left me and Mom when I was just a kid. And I don't care if you had good reasons or not," Spencer blurted out, even though he had made his peace with his father somewhat after that Riley Jenkins fiasco, but there was still a lot of resentment in him.

"I mean, you probably convinced yourself that you were doing the right thing and that you weren't a bad guy. But no bad guy is a bad guy in his own head, so that's really no excuse. And that also means you have lost every right to be told what I do. And who I sleep with is none of your concern either."

The sarcasm and the anger was evident in Spencer's voice. He wasn't willing to back down this time and he hoped that his unseeing eyes were able to convey the glare he wanted to give his father.

.

But before he could say more, Reid felt a stinging pain in his left cheek and his head snapped painfully to the side, making him dizzy for a second.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that," his father spat and it had without doubt been William Reid, who had smacked him.

Whatever Reid's father had wanted to say, he never got the chance. Instead there was a pained scream from his father and then a loud thud like something heavy was hitting the floor.

And then Morgan growled: "If you dare touching Spencer like that again, I'll break your arm."

And even though Reid couldn't see what was going on, he had a pretty good idea what was happening.

He could easily picture his father lying face down on the carpeted floor, Morgan kneeling above him, twisting his arm behind his back, so that William Reid probably could barely move.

Spencer himself gingerly touched his cheek. He still couldn't really believe that his father had hit him.

Sure, William Reid had never won a "father of the year" award, but he had never raised his hand against his own son or his wife.

"Let go of me, you bastard," William Reid meanwhile grunted and Spencer could hear the two men struggling on the floor.

"Spencer, tell that bastard to let go of me at once," William then pleaded, even though his plea sounded more like a demand.

And Reid could literally feel two pairs of eyes on him.

The young genius couldn't help the anger rising within him, when William called Morgan a bastard.

"First of all, Derek is not a bastard, he's the man I love," Spencer declared with a kind smile in the direction where he suspected Morgan.

Then he continued: "And second, you were the one that came to MY apartment and attacked ME without any reason and Derek simply defended me. So you have no right to be angry."

Spencer stopped again and took a deep breath.

"So, now I'll ask you politely to get up, leave and only come back when you've learned to accept me for who I am. Don't think just because I'm blind, I'll be easy to manipulate," he declared.

Then his voice softened and he addressed Morgan: "And Derek, please let him up, so that he can leave."

.

Morgan was still mad at Spencer's father, but he was also proud of his genius because of the way he had stood up to his father.

So he obeyed Reid's wish, even though only reluctantly and let go of William Reid's arm and let the other man stand up.

William just stared at his son and then at Morgan, who stared back, a dangerous look in his eyes, clearly sending the message, that William better obeyed his son's wishes, or he would end up face down on the floor again.

Reid senior opened his mouth to say something, but then he decided against it.

He gave Derek an outraged look and then he glared at Reid, not really used to this kind of attitude from his son, no matter what had happened when they had last seen each other.

William had realized that it was better to just go now and come back later when Morgan wasn't around.

So he grabbed his jacket and then left without another word at his son.

.

As soon as the door fell closed behind William Reid with a loud thud, Morgan relaxed a little and he unclenched his fists.

Then he turned to look at Spencer, who was sitting on the couch almost motionless.

Derek carefully sat down beside his lover, trying to find out, what was currently running through the young genius's mind.

"Are you okay?" Derek finally asked.

Reid turned his head towards Morgan's voice and shrugged.

"Strangely yes. It felt kind of good to tell my Dad to get the hell out of here," Spencer admitted, feeling slightly guilty that he had thrown his father out of his apartment.

His still stinging cheek kept him from feeling too guilty though.

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle for a second and then he leaned forward and kissed Spencer gently.

"Sorry that I let him in in the first place," he apologized when they broke that kiss.

Spencer only shrugged again and let his head rest against Derek's shoulder.

"It's okay, Derek. You couldn't have known what might happen. I mean, he could have come here and be delighted to learn that I'm happy with you, so this is really not your fault," was all he said and then he sighed deeply.

Morgan pulled Spencer close and kissed his forehead.

"So I make you happy?" he questioned with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course you do, Derek," Spencer replied without hesitation and smiled at Derek, happily returning the kiss, Derek gave him now.

The two men only separated when they desperately needed air and then they sat in companionable silence for a while, Morgan stroking Spencer's hair gently.

.

But then Morgan knew that they still had something to talk about.

He knew it may not be the right time to bring this up, but Morgan had promised the doctor that he would make Spencer talk about it.

"So, have you thought about what the doc said?" he questioned carefully and immediately Reid stiffened in his arms.

The young genius sighed and then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I have. I woke up several times tonight and started thinking about it," he admitted.

Morgan sighed too and kissed Reid's forehead gently.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned, wondering how tired he had to have been to not have noticed, that Reid had woken up more than once.

Spencer smiled at him and then he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't really know. I mean, there was not really much that you could have helped me with. I needed to process everything myself at first. And you needed your sleep too after everything you've done for me these past days and weeks."

Morgan pulled Spencer closer, if that was even possible and kissed him gently.

"Pretty Boy, I told you that I'm in this with you for the long run, so you can wake me anytime you want if you have important things you need to talk about," he said, his thumb gently caressing Spencer's cheek, the one William hadn't slapped earlier.

The young genius smiled softly.

"I'll remember that for the future, Derek," he said and snuggled against his boyfriend.

"But there really was no need to wake you up this time. As I said, I needed to accept what the doc said myself at first. And just knowing that you're holding me, that you're there for me, feeling your arms around me was enough for me to calm down and go back to sleep."

Morgan chuckled a little and kissed Spencer once again, something he really loved doing and he was pretty sure he would never get enough of that, no matter how cliched that sounded.

"You know, that's possibly the most romantic thing you've said to me since we're together," he teased, delighted when Spencer blushed and tried to smack his arm, hitting his chest instead.

"Don't be silly, Derek," Spencer replied, but the smile on his face told Derek that the young genius had liked what he had said.

The mood between them was broken, when Reid's stomach gave a loud growl and reminded them both that they hadn't eaten anything for quite a while.

.

So Morgan walked Spencer into the kitchen and made some coffee and prepared a breakfast. He even made waffles for Spencer, which made Reid smile again as soon as he picked up the scent.

The two enjoyed the meal, but when they were finished, Reid decided to finish the serious conversation they had started in the living room.

He swallowed a few times, before he started: "Derek, as I said earlier, I have thought about everything the doc has said and I'm going to do this. If it's the only chance to get my eyesight back, then I'm willing to take the risk."

Morgan tensed a little, glad that his boyfriend couldn't see this and then he took Spencer's hand.

"I thought so already," he admitted.

"And if you wouldn't have considered it, I would have tried to talk you into it," he added, before hesitating for a moment, wondering how Spencer would react to what he would say next.

"And I want you to know, that I'll be going with you so that I can be there for you every step of the way."

This time it was Reid, who tensed.

"But Derek, that would mean that you," he started, but Derek quickly interrupted hem.

"Yes, I know what it would mean, baby boy," he admitted, because he had been thinking about it too.

"But Spencer, I love you, so there is no question about this. I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he told his lover and suddenly found himself with an arm full of crying Spencer.

The young genius was obviously a little overwhelmed by his feelings right now, because he only whispered: "I love you too, Derek and you have no idea how much this means to me."

Derek only smiled and held Spencer close.

"Oh baby boy, I think I know," he said gently, before muttering more to himself than to Reid: "So this means we're both going to leave the BAU."

.

to be continued...

Please read the question in the A/N if you haven't already, because I'd really like to hear your opinion *smiles*


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Okay, here comes the final chapter *smiles sheepishly* I know, it's kind of abrupt, but it just felt wrong to write anything else for this story and I'm already working on a sequel.

I really hope you're not too disappointed with it and I hope you like it *hopeful smile*

Comments would really be appreciated and **please read the A/N at the end of the chapter too** *smiles shyly*

.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews I have received for the last chapter and also all the wonderful reviews I have gotten throughout the whole story.

It has been so amazing to read from all of you and to see that you like this story so much *hugs you all* That really means so much to me and I can only say thank you for sticking with me through the whole story, no matter that I took my time between updates *smiles*

But now enough (**but again: please read the A/N at the end**) and enjoy reading the last chapter *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

.

Six weeks had passed since William Reid had visited Spencer and since Reid had thrown him out of his apartment.

And William Reid, for once, had honored his son's wishes and hadn't come back.

But to be honest, Reid hadn't given his father much thought. He had been too busy with all the preparing he needed to do and he was so happy with Morgan that he frankly didn't care about his father.

Right now Reid was sitting cross-legged on the floor of his now empty apartment, Clooney's head in his lap and a book in Braille in his hands, reading.

He felt kind of bad for leaving Morgan to pack the things they wanted to take with them alone, but without his eyesight he wasn't much of a help.

And after he had nearly broken his arm, because he had stumbled over a stack of books still sitting on the ground, Derek had all but forbidden him to help, assuring him, that he was more than capable of packing the rest of the stuff alone.

Spencer sighed deeply.

He still couldn't believe that he had sold the apartment he had lived in ever since he had come to Quantico, but he knew there was no sense in keeping it.

Because he would be gone for quite a while, and when he came back, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to live here anymore, because, as Derek had stated, the apartment was too small for two people, a dog and three guinea-pigs.

And Reid had quickly realized that this was Morgan's way of asking him to move in with him permanently once they would be back in the States.

Spencer had to admit that this thought made him insanely happy, no matter what would happen to his eyesight.

He had the feeling that he would be alright, as long as he had Derek by his side.

.

"Okay, Pretty Boy, this was the last box. I think I've packed all the stuff. All we need to do is get Clooney in his travel box and Einstein, Spock and Spency in the other box and then we're ready to leave tomorrow morning and Garcia will take care of the rest of our stuff."

Morgan's voice brought Reid out of his thoughts and he turned his head in the direction the voice had come from.

Spencer heaved another sigh and closed the book he had been trying to read, but he hadn't gotten far with Clooney constantly wanting to be petted and with his thoughts drifting into all possible directions.

Morgan seemed to realize that his boyfriend was lost in his thoughts and so he sat down beside his lover and put a hand on Spencer's knee.

Clooney immediately "woofed" and then patted over to Morgan, putting his head in his owner's lap, looking at him in expectation.

Derek grinned a little and petted his dog, before he turned his head towards Spencer, gently kissing his temple.

"What's on your mind, Baby Boy?" he asked a little worried.

Reid sighed and let his head drop onto Derek's shoulder.

"I don't really know, Derek. I mean, it's just weird to know that tomorrow at this time we're halfway across the Atlantic," Spencer admitted.

This time it was Morgan's turn to sigh.

"Hmm, yeah, it's weird, but not only for us. I mean, Garcia was close to handcuffing us to her table so we wouldn't leave," he joked and Reid smiled a little.

Yeah, the "see-you-again-soon-party" Garcia and the rest of the team had thrown yesterday had been hard on all of them and especially JJ and Garcia had spent most of the night crying and hugging either Morgan or Reid.

"It's hopefully only six months and then we'll be back," Reid tried to assure himself and Morgan too.

"Six months is quite a long time if you're on a different continent," Derek admitted, because he knew he'd miss the team and the work with the BAU.

.

"Do you regret your decision to come with me? I mean, you could still stay here. Hotch hasn't decided on a temporary replacement yet," Spencer questioned and removed his head from Derek's shoulder.

He had of course heard the melancholy in his lover's voice and the last thing he wanted, was, that Morgan was unhappy.

He'd even go to Germany alone if Morgan would be happier staying here, even though he was terrified of going alone, not that he'd admit that out loud.

Spencer was a little surprised when two strong arms pulled him close, but he immediately relaxed in the familiar embrace and didn't protest when Derek kissed him gently.

"Of course I don't regret it, Spencer. Yeah, I'm going to miss working at the BAU and of course I'm going to miss my baby girl and the rest of the team. But I would go crazy without you, Pretty Boy. I love you and I want to be with you during the treatment," Morgan assured his lover and pulled him even closer, smiling when Spencer snuggled against him, a relieved expression on his face.

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure," Spencer then replied, before turning his head a little and kissing Morgan's cheek, which was the easiest part to reach without any painful misjudging on Reid's part.

"I love you too," he said softly.

Morgan smiled and pulled Reid even closer if that was possible. He then reached out his hand and petted Clooney, who seemed to feel kinda left out, judging by the low whines the dog let out.

.

"Come on, Spencer, let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we need our strength," Morgan finally said after a short look at the small watch around his wrist.

Reid sighed again and nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed and slowly stood up, cautious so he wouldn't step on Clooney or Morgan.

He yelped a little when he suddenly was hoisted up and found himself in Morgan's arms.

"Derek," he complained a little surprised.

"I can walk on my own," he added with a pout on his face, which Morgan found totally adorable.

So Derek only chuckled and kissed his lover.

"I know you can, Baby Boy, but as I said, you need your strength," was all he replied, before he carried the young genius upstairs to the bed, which was the only big piece of furniture that was still in the apartment.

Garcia would take care of it and would make sure that the rest of the stuff was moved into storage, or shipped to Germany.

Spencer meanwhile muttered something under his breath, but Derek decided to ignore him for now.

He had the urge to hold his lover close and Spencer's pouting wouldn't stop him from doing so.

So he carried him upstairs to the bed and gently sat him down on the mattress.

Reid still pouted at him, but he slowly started to undress down to his boxers and a plain white undershirt to get comfortable for bed.

Morgan shrugged out of his jeans and shirt too, so that he was also only in his boxers and then he sat down beside Reid on the bed, gently placing a hand on the young genius's cheek.

"Come on, Spencer, let's go to sleep," he repeated before he kissed his lover gently, so that Spencer would finally stop his pouting.

Reid only nodded and the two laid down on the bed, getting comfortable in each others arms.

"Sleep tight, Baby Boy," Morgan murmured into Reid's hair, pulling the younger man as close as possible.

Spencer smiled and snuggled against his lover.

"You too, love," he whispered, his eyes already falling closed, the stress of the last days catching up with him.

Morgan watched his lover fall asleep and then he smiled too.

Yes, it would be hard to leave the team behind, but it wasn't the end of the world and they would come back eventually.

"Everything is going to be okay," he murmured, before also closing his eyes and falling asleep too, Spencer securely in his arms.

.

* * *

.

The next morning the alarm clock woke Morgan and Reid pretty early and both men got ready in relative silence.

There was no need for many words since both knew what the other was thinking about.

At the airport they were greeted by the whole team, who had all come to say goodbye to Spencer and Derek.

Garcia immediately flung herself at Morgan and hugged him tightly, making it hard for the man to breath.

"I don't want you to go, my chocolate muffin," she said, her voice wavering and tears falling from her eyes.

Morgan sighed deeply and rubbed his hands in soothing circle over her back.

"Baby Girl," was all he said, before he trailed off, because really there was not much he could say.

He would miss her too.

"Will you call me every day?" Garcia finally questioned and looked at Derek with teary eyes.

Morgan smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you as often as I can," he promised and added, before she could ask her next question: "And of course I'll keep you updated on Spencer's condition and I'll force him to call you too."

Now Garcia smiled a little.

"Make sure that you do," she said, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably.

Morgan chuckled a little and pulled her into a tight hug again before his eyes traveled to Spencer.

.

Reid was busy trying to soothe JJ.

The blonde was hugging him tightly and Derek could imagine that they had a similar conversation than the one Morgan and Garcia had been having.

He took Garcia's hand and walked over to Reid and JJ and as soon as JJ released the young genius, Garcia enveloped him in a big hug.

"My baby genius, I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered and Reid, who had needed a second to realize who was hugging him now, smiled sadly and patted Garcia's back.

"I'll miss you too, Garcia. I'll call and write and it's only six months," he said, wondering how they would have coped if the treatment would have taken even longer.

He gently pried himself off the tech analyst and was glad when he felt Morgan's familiar presence beside him and Derek took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi, who had stayed back a little, all said their goodbyes too, well, the last ones, because the whole team had said what they wanted to say at the party the day before.

Garcia and JJ were hugging each other for support, but they had finally calmed down a little, because as Morgan and Reid had said repeatedly, it would only be half a year and not forever.

"Well, I guess this really means bye for now," Morgan said, clearing his throat when their flight was called.

Hotch extended his hand and shook Morgan's and then Reid's.

"Rest assured that your jobs will be waiting for you when you come back, hopefully in full health," he told his two agents.

"Thanks Hotch," Derek and Spencer said in unison, both glad for the support of the team.

"I'll make sure that the rest of your stuff and of course Clooney and the fluff balls will make it to you safely," Garcia, who had finally calmed down enough to stop crying, informed them and hugged both men again.

Rossi only smiled and put a piece of paper in Morgan's hand when he shook it.

"That's the address of an old friend of mine, he doesn't live too far from you and if you need something, call him," he informed, when Derek shot him a questioning look.

"Thanks Rossi," Morgan replied, truly grateful to at least have someone close who knew who they were.

Emily hugged both men.

"I want weekly updates too," was all she said when she kissed Reid's cheek.

"Of course, Em," Spencer promised and hugged her tightly.

JJ only smiled at the two men and kissed Spencer's cheek again.

.

Morgan took their go-bags and then Spencer's hand again.

"It's time to go, Spencer," he said quietly and Reid only nodded.

The two men walked to the check-in and gave their team one last wave, before they entered the plane to start a new, and hopefully short, phase of their lives in a totally different country.

They were glad when they finally found their seats and could rest a little, because this had all been emotionally exhausting for them.

"Man, I guess we'll spend a lot of time on the phone, if all of them want daily updates," Reid murmured and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's good to know that we have such good friends," Morgan told him and smiled a little.

He took Spencer's hand and leaned back in the seat, a small, but sad smile on his face.

Leaving the team behind was hard, but it was for the best and it would only be half a year and Spencer would get the medical help he needed and that was all that mattered for Derek at the moment.

And in Germany a nice apartment with a huge yard for Clooney was waiting for them and Morgan was pretty sure that they'd be able to feel at home there, so that Reid would feel comfortable during the treatment that would hopefully help him regain his eyesight.

So Derek refused to be sad while he looked out the window and watched as the airplane slowly but surely left the USA behind.

When they returned, Spencer and Derek knew, that their friends would be waiting for them, so everything was okay as long as Derek and Spencer had each other.

Morgan turned his head towards Reid and squeezed the genius's hand.

"I love you, Baby Boy," he whispered and was rewarded with a bright smile from Spencer.

"I love you too, Derek."

Yes, everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

.

**THE END!**

**.**

**FINAL A/N:** Well yeah, this is the last chapter *smiles* I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you're okay with the end. I know it's kind of abrupt and not very fluffy, but that's all I could manage...

Well, actually it's not the end, because I plan to write a sequel, but for people, who don't want to read the sequel, this ending is hopefully okay too.

I kind of like it, which is very rare, because I normally never like the endings to my stories...

Yeah, if you're interested in the sequel, it will probably be posted on Sunday or Monday and will be called **"How I'm living now"**, so watch out for it if you want to and I'd really be happy if some of you will read the sequel.

And I'd also be happy if you'd leave feedback for this last chapter of the story too, because I really had a hard time finishing this story with everything going on in my real life.

So yeah, enough of my ramblings.

I really hope you enjoyed "Perfectly Blind" and I hope you will enjoy the sequel too.

.

Falcons-Tears


	25. Teaser for the Sequel How I'm living now

**A/N:** Well, this is a little teaser for the sequel of **Perfectly**** Blind**, which has now been posted on my profile under the title **How**** I'm ****living**** now**

I hope you still want to read it... if you do, please go there and if you like it, leaving a review would be really nice *smiles*

And I hope it's allowed to post the teaser here... if not, please let me know and I'm going to remove it...

.

* * *

**Teaser from the first chapter of HOW I'M LIVING NOW:**

* * *

**.  
**

Rossi looked at the pictures, deep in thought and then he murmured: "Somehow the MO is familiar, but I can't really place it."

The rest of the team looked at him and they all waited for Rossi to say more, or to get up and go into his office to look into one of the many books about past serial killers.

And Dave was already halfway standing in his chair, when suddenly a voice from the doorway interrupted them.

.

"St. Louis, 1982, Mark Whitman murdered eleven woman, same MO."

The voice was familiar and huge grins spread on everyone's faces, well except Hunter's, while they whipped around, all looking at the entrance to the conference room.

"Spence!" JJ nearly squealed and was out of her chair in a second and hugged Dr. Spencer Reid, who had appeared in the doorway totally out of the blue and totally unexpected, two months before anyone had expected him back.

"Derek!"

Garcia's own happy squeal mixed with JJ and she too was out of her chair before any of the others could react and threw herself at her chocolate Adonis.

.

(….)

.

Hotch could see that the team was itching to ask more questions why they were back and why they hadn't told them.

"Why don't you go to the break room, get yourselves a coffee and we'll have a quick talk once the briefing is over and before we board the plane?"

Derek nodded.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," he said and both men were about to leave, when suddenly Hunter, who had now recovered from his surprise, appeared beside the two men.

He barely spared Reid a glance, but he gave Morgan a big smile and extended his hand.

"Hello, you must be Derek Morgan. I've heard a lot about you and I'm really pleased to meet you. I'm Hunter McBright."

.

to be continued in the first chapter of: **How**** I'm**** living**** now**


End file.
